


Kiss Of An Angel

by TigereyesF



Category: Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Angry Thranduil, Angst, Blackmail, Comments Welcome - Author Likes To Respond, Death Threats, Deceit, Elf Magic Legend, F/M, Heartache, Kidnapping, Murderous Plans, Orcs, Secrets, Spiders, Tender Thranduil, Thranduil Explicit, Thranduil Love, Thranduil Lust, Thranduil Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 58,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigereyesF/pseuds/TigereyesF
Summary: King Thranduil lies in a tent, unconscious and awaiting his imminent death. An elf healer kisses him and passes over the most precious gift in elf legend - the gift of life.Not believing fully in the tales of a Kiss Of An Angel, he recovers and continues to rule Mirkwood Realm. Hundreds of years later, he discovers who the elleth was who gave him life, and is stunned to find it is the one he has been in love with for centuries. In the mix is a twisted, warped elf Lord who wants Thranduil's top personal aide for himself, and he will stop at nothing to take her from him.Lots of angst, lots of sex, and lots of drama follow as the King fights to keep what belongs to him, and to prove his love for her. United in their passion, can they fight against the evil that is determined to tear them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeputyMom62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyMom62/gifts).



** CHAPTER ONE **

****

Heavy, dark grey clouds rolled across the sky, thunder booming out across the valley and lightning flashing almost non-stop. Torrential rain lashed down, with winds that howled mercilessly.

A lone elleth battled against the elements as she hurried over towards the row of massive tents that were tethered down to withstand the gale-force weather, her cloak quickly becoming soaked through. She kept her head down as she sped over the rough, uneven battleground, sidestepping corpses and discarded weapons. Several times she almost lost her footing, but managed to steady herself and keep pace.

Whipping her sodden cloak off as she entered the nearest tent, she took a deep breath and wiped the rain from her face as she tossed the garment to one side. She walked over to the makeshift cot that lay in the middle of the enclosure, her eyes on the still form which lay supine on it.

She halted as she approached, her hand slowly lifting and settling on the arm of the injured warrior. His body was cool to her touch. Deep sword wounds slashed over his bared torso and both arms. Bruised flesh covered his upper body, and dried blood. His eyes were closed, his face swollen from the battle he had just fought. Long blond hair flowed around him, matted with blood and caked with dirt. Flickering candlelight highlighted toned and sculpted muscle and a strong, capable form.

The elleth stepped towards his head, looking for any signs of life.

He was breathing; slow, shallow breaths that she didn’t hold much hope for. It seemed like just a matter of time before his weary body succumbed to the injuries he had sustained, and he lost his own battle to live.

Her hand moved to his chest, where she felt the faintest thump of his heart beating. It felt tired, worn, and exhausted.

Almost broken.

She touched her fingertips to his cheek, moving his head ever so slightly. A full mouth caught her attention, and she inhaled deeply.

This warrior could not be allowed to die.

It wasn’t his time. His people needed him, his kingdom relied on him. The future depended on him.

Bruises and gashes across his cheeks drew her gaze. She wondered how long it would take this mighty elf to give in and die if left alone. Her gaze swept to his sword, which lay propped up against a chair in the corner.

He _had_ to live, he _had_ to wield that weapon again.

Her eyes went back to him. She stood as she was for a few minutes, her mind working rapidly in several different directions. Reaching the only conclusion she could, she stepped even closer, so her hip was against the side of the cot.

Very slowly, she lowered her head, closed her eyes, and touched her lips to his.

They felt cold to her touch, lifeless almost.

Her mouth stayed connected to his, her lips slowly moving into a light kiss. Seconds silently ticked past, with no response or reaction. She pressed her mouth harder against his, willing him to respond.

Eventually, and very slowly, he did.

His lips moved under hers, and a deep-seated contentment radiated through her. Warmth slowly merged itself from her into him, infusing into his mouth through their simple contact. He inhaled through his nose as he responded to her kiss, his lips caressing hers in a soft but sensual touch.

Fire swept through her body at speed. The surroundings began to spin around her, her sense of balance being knocked off-kilter. Sparks of unseen energy burst to life within her bloodstream, transferring through her kiss to him.

The heat within her intensified.

A loud roaring noise sounded in her ears, almost deafening her.

Still she maintained the physical contact, deepening the kiss. His lips parted under hers and she swept her tongue into his mouth. His breathing deepened and he silently replied, his own tongue twisting around hers in an unspoken message.

A violent burst of energy passed between them and she broke the kiss, staggering backwards, gasping for breath. Disorientated, she half collapsed against the cot near his feet, and gripped onto the structure to hold herself upright as she fought against an overpowering dizziness. Still the loud roaring echoed in her ears, and her heart thudded so hard, she feared it would burst.

The wounded warrior lay as still as a statue, his eyes still closed.

The exhausted elleth took several deep breaths to compose herself, before turning and lifting her soaked cloak. She glanced back at him as she swung it around her shoulders, taking one last look.

He would live.

Her job was done.

*****

Thranduil sat in an upright position in the cot, his elbows on his blanket-covered knees, holding his head as he groaned in pain.

“My Lord, it is truly a miracle,” the healer said in amazement. “From your injuries, we all expected you to pass overnight. Yet here you are…alive…breathing…sitting up…”

“And with more pain than is deemed physically tolerable,” he grunted. “What happened?”

The healer sighed. “You were brought in late in the afternoon,” he told his King. “Like I say, your wounds were extraordinarily bad; we did not hold any hope for your survival, my Lord.”

Thranduil scowled, lifting his head and squinting at the man before him. “Explain how I come to be still breathing,” he said.

The healer shrugged. “My Lord, there is only one explanation I can give,” he said. “You were given the _Kiss Of An Angel._ There is no other viable explanation I can give.”

Thranduil scoffed. “I have heard much of this fable,” he muttered. “Yet I have never seen proof that it exists. I prefer to think of it as being the creative imaginations of bored beings with nothing to look forward to in their sorry lives.”

“My Lord…a female elf was seen leaving this tent late last night,” the man told him, and his head rose sharply as he had lowered it again. “It was too dark to identify her, but she was seen by several of the guards.”

“I did have a rather strange dream,” he admitted thoughtfully. “An elleth was kissing me…such soft, warm lips, such a gentle but sensual touch…my mind must have been traumatised from the battle.”

“If I may say so, my Lord, but nonsense. Somewhere, there is an elleth who has forever given up her healing abilities in order to transfer her power into you, to ensure you live. Such a gift should not be taken lightly,” the healer told him.

The King tutted.

“Without wishing to invoke your anger, my Lord, look at your wounds,” he went on. “Deep sword wounds that were through to the bone have healed together within a matter of hours, leaving only scars. There is no other way this could have happened.”

A servant appeared, bowing with respect as she set down a bowl of hot water and some towels.

Thranduil waved her away. “I am capable of cleansing myself,” he said dryly.

“But my Lord-“ she began.

“ _Ego!”_ he said impatiently. “ _Giao hi!”_

The servant quickly disappeared out of the tent, and he sighed as he turned his attention back to the healer who still stood before him.

“How do you feel, physically?” the man questioned.

He shrugged. “I feel extreme pain, but nothing I cannot tolerate,” he replied. “I have felt pain on this level in previous battles.”

“But you have never been so severely injured,” the healer said thoughtfully. “My Lord…do you wish this gifted elleth to be found?”

Thranduil eyed him for a moment or two. “If you truly believe she does exist, and that she did what you speak of, then yes. Of course I wish to know her identity.”

The healer nodded. “I shall do my utmost and locate this elleth for you, my Lord,” he said with a low bow. “Do you wish for me to assist you?”

“No,” he replied as he slowly lifted his legs over the side of the cot. “I am perfectly able to carry out a simple task such as cleansing myself. Go. Tend to the others who require healing, for I do not.” He waved him away.

The healer retreated, his mind already focused on those who were in dire need of his care.

Thranduil stayed sitting on the cot for a while longer, his hands gripping the side. Pain sheared through his battered body, taking his breath away. But he was alive. Rolling his shoulders, he cast his mind back to what his last memory was. He had been facing a group of orcs who had broken away from their comrades and had turned their attention to him. Having been thrown from his horse, he’d battled against them on foot, slaughtering many as he slashed his way through legions of the filthy beasts.

But this group had colluded against him, teaming their efforts to bring him down. And they had succeeded.

Weapons had battered against his body, bruising him even through the protective armour. He had been knocked to the ground countless times, stamped on, kicked, beaten with clubs. At some point he had lost some of his armour, and they had taken advantage of this, slashing at him with their knives and swords. His blood had flowed freely, staining the ground below him. As his body had become weaker and weaker, he had given in to exhaustion, and the thought that he had given his all and it would soon be over had drifted through his mind.

It should have been over.

Instead, he had awoken to another day.

His thoughts turned to the dream that had come to him while he had been unconscious, waiting for death to claim him. The memory of a soft, gentle, sweet mouth that had kissed him with such tenderness, such care, such _love_ almost. He could almost taste her, it had seemed so real. She had pushed her tongue into his mouth, a move usually only done by close lovers. He recalled answering her wordless questions with his own wordless replies, responding to her as she had given him such a deep, meaningful kiss.

He shook his head, grunting to himself.

It was a dream, nothing more, nothing less. A hallucination. A figment of his battle-weary imagination. His subconscious mind throwing wild fantasies at him in his weakened state.

Settling both feet firmly on the floor, he lifted his weight and tested his balance before slowly making his way over to the bowl of water. The heat from the liquid seemed to recharge him and refresh his troubled soul as he washed himself down. He pulled on soft leggings and a loose, comfortable tunic once he had completed his ablutions, and felt much better.

Dare he even think it…more _alive_?

He turned as his son entered the tent, disbelief and tears in his baby blue eyes.

Father and son gazed at one another for several long seconds, before Legolas dropped his bow and hurried into his parent’s arms.

“We thought you had gone,” he whispered, holding him as tightly as he dared. “The healers held no hope for you. They said you would be dead before sunrise.”

Thranduil’s arms tightened around him. “No, my son. I have too much to do, too many are relying on me,” he told him.

“I have been riding all night to be here,” Legolas said. He trembled slightly in his father’s strong, loving hold. “I feared I would be too late.”

“Relax, _ion,_ ” he soothed him. “I am glad you are here. I now know that you too are safe.”

Legolas pulled back, his hands still placed on his father’s upper arms, searching his eyes. “Is it true what they are saying? You were given the _Kiss Of An Angel?_ Who was she?”

Thranduil scoffed. “Do not listen to gossip,” he advised. “There is no proof that such an act, let alone healers with such a gift, even exist.”

His son’s eyebrows rose. “You should not have survived,” he reminded him.

Ice blue eyes held his. “I know this,” he admitted in a low whisper. “I myself do not understand it.”

“Word is rife amongst the guards,” Legolas told him. “Several say they saw an elleth leave this tent last night. And now you live. I would say there must be some truth to it.”

Thranduil stepped back, turning away. “I do not think I hold much faith in unproven myths,” he said, but his tone seemed laden with carefully concealed wonder and curiosity. “What do you know of this supposed legend?”

His son sighed, folding his arms over his chest. “Word has it that once in a while, a truly gifted and talented healer will see fit to give life to a warrior whom she feels deserves it,” he said. “Once she has done so, she forfeits her gift to heal; loses her natural purpose. And she can never unite with an ellon, for both her heart and her soul belong to the one she has given life to.”

His father stared at a fixed point on the back wall of the tent. “Do you believe in such nonsense?” he asked.

Legolas smiled. “Looking at you here on this day, yes. I do.”

Ice blue eyes sparkled with amusement. “I fear you are too easily led into the magical mystical tales which are richly infused in our heritage,” he said. “Perhaps there is some truth to the tale, perhaps not. There is no clear way of knowing.”

“I would not rush to discount that theory, Father,” Legolas mused. “They say if you kiss the elleth who gave life, you will surely know.”

Thranduil snorted. “Are you suggesting I go around kissing every elleth in my Kingdom?” he demanded humorously. “I do not think so.”

His son laughed. “It is maybe not the worst pastime to entertain,” he replied. “I can certainly think of worse things to contend with.”

“Yes, like counting the casualties of this god forsaken battle,” Thranduil murmered. He glanced back at his son. “Even though we have been victorious, there are still many downsides to take into account. We must start as soon as possible, lest we will be here much longer than necessary.”

Legolas nodded in agreement. “Tauriel will be arriving soon, and we will make a start on what must be carried out. Perhaps you should consider resting and delegating to others?”

“No,” came the reply. “As the King, I have duties. There are expectations I have to consider, obligations which I must see through. I cannot waste time sitting here like there is nothing to be done.”

“I only show concern for your health,” Legolas replied.

“My health is fine,” Thranduil said in a _don’t be ridiculous_ voice. “I will begin my duties within the hour. Inform the captains I require their presence and have them ready to meet with me.”

“Certainly,” his son replied, before bowing and leaving the tent.

Alone once more, Thranduil lifted a cup of water from the wooden table and gazed into the clear liquid. His son’s words were echoing in his head.

_A truly gifted and talented healer will see fit to give life to a warrior whom she feels deserves it. Once she has done so, she forfeits her gift to heal; loses her natural purpose. And she can never unite with an ellon, for her both her heart and her soul belong to the one she has given life to._

Shaking his head in annoyance, he drained the water and swallowed, determined to banish such rubbish from his mind. He had more pressing things to contend with, starting with sorting through his fallen elves and getting word to their families.

Truth be told, he would much rather spend his time fantasising about the kiss he had dreamed of.

Or whatever it had been.

*****

Linking their arms together, Tauriel and Kara made their way through the dozens and dozens of guards, servants, and personnel who were collectively loitering in front of the King’s tent. The field was crowded; elves shoving and pushing one another to find space, groups clustered together in deep conversation, and those who stood alone and lost, numb to what was going on around them.

The two elleths halted near the front and stood waiting expectantly.

Their patience paid off, as only a short time later the opening of the tent was lifted revealing their ruler. Ice blue eyes scanned the crowds before him as he stood tall and proud, absorbing every detail from visual to emotional.

“My people, you have done exceedingly well with the unbearable task you have been faced with,” his deep voice spoke out, instantly hushing the chatter and rabble of noise. “As a living being, I thank you. As your King, I am indebted to you. Each and every one of you has pulled the person standing next to you through this horrible nightmare, which I pray will soon be over.”

Tauriel tightened her hold on Kara’s arm, flashing a smile at her.

“We will begin our journey home at first light,” the King continued. “Please make sure you take the time between now and then to eat and rest.”

Elves in every direction bowed as they slowly drifted away, a soft blanket of low chatter drifting in their wake.

Thranduil’s icy gaze focused on the two females whom he relied heavily upon. “Tauriel…Kara…enter,” he addressed them, turning to disappear back inside his tent.

The women followed, and the guard stationed outside closed the opening behind them.

Thranduil lowered himself onto a chair, grimacing slightly.

“My Lord, is there anything we can do?” Kara asked.

He shook his head, his long hair swishing over his shoulders as he moved. “No. This will pass as sure as the passage of time,” he replied. He fixed his eyes on her. “What is the death count?”

She lowered her gaze. “Almost six hundred, my Lord,” she said quietly.

His swift intake of breath was audible, and he lifted a hand to his forehead. “I assume everything has been taken care of?” His question was addressed to Tauriel, who nodded.

“Yes, my Lord,” she replied. “Each one has been identified, given final words of blessing, and buried.”

He nodded slowly, processing events in his tired mind. “We will organise a period of mourning upon our return,” he said. “A time for all to gather and pay their respects to those who valiantly gave their lives for this cause.”

“I shall start preparations immediately on our arrival,” Kara said.

“Good. Go and eat something, then rest. We have a long journey ahead of us,” he said.

“Thankyou, my Lord,” Tauriel replied, and bowed with respect. Kara followed suit, and they left the tent.

Thranduil lost himself in his own thoughts as they disappeared, his mind constantly replaying the kiss he had perhaps dreamed, perhaps experienced for real. His logical way of thinking leaned towards the theory being preposterous, yet even he had to admit that there was no other reasonable interpretation for him still being alive after such horrific wounds.

Pinching the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb, he sighed wearily, giving in to the waves of exhaustion that flowed through his body. Maybe he could benefit from the advice he had given to his people, and that was the last thought he remembered as his eyes drifted closed.


	2. Chapter 2

** CHAPTER TWO **

****

_Many years later…_

“I thought I ordered this work to be completed before the next full moon?”

Servants dropped everything and dropped to one knee in the presence their King, as Thranduil’s booming question echoed off the walls.

“Well? Did I not?”

“Yes, my Lord,” one servant dared to respond.

“Then pray tell me why it is still unfinished,” Thranduil demanded. “I do not give out commands for them to be taken lightly, or ignored altogether.”

“My Lord, we offer our apologies for our tardiness,” the servant said. “I assure you our very best efforts will go into completing our task.”

“Assure me nothing, unless you are able to see it through,” he retorted, turning to Kara. “I trust you can oversee this…this _mess?_ ”

“Of course, my Lord,” she replied as she bowed her head.

“Good. See to it that they are finished within three days. If not, I shall be imparting with suitable punishment,” he ordered. His cold stare swept around those still on one knee, before he swept out of the hall.

“As you were,” Kara commanded the servants, turning and following him.

“I am sure I will lose my mind over a legion of uneducated, ill-mannered, foul-smelling, workshy reprobates,” he muttered as he strode along the passages towards his study. His words floated back to the ears of his adviser, who despite having reasonably long legs herself, had to quicken her step to keep up with him.

He threw the door to his study open, stepping inside with a heartfelt sigh. Kara followed at his back, closing the door behind her.

She turned to him, a hint of a smile hovering around her lips.

He frowned. “Would you care to divulge what you seem to find so amusing?” he challenged.

Her smile grew slightly. “No, my Lord,” she replied.

He folded his arms over his chest and regarded her with one eyebrow raised. “You are sure of this?”

She finally succumbed to the laughter that she had been holding back. “I am sorry Thranduil…sometimes when you begin muttering to yourself it amuses me.”

His eyes softened as a smile started to form on his full mouth. “If I remember correctly, it is the _highest_ insult to mock your King,” he teased, turning to lower himself into a seat.

“You know I do not mock you,” she replied. “However…it does sound quite comical when you mumble and grumble under your breath like that.” Amusement flashed in her eyes.

“I am glad I am a source of amusement for you,” he said dryly as he rolled his eyes. Ice blue met hers and they stared at one another for several long seconds, before they both started to laugh.

She crossed the thick rug and sat on the edge of the desk at a right angle to his chair which was placed a few feet away, crossing her arms. “Well, as your Senior Adviser-come-Personal Assistant-come-General Do-er Of Everything, I have to be entertained somehow,” she grinned.

He shrugged, his own smile wider. “Life has become too banal…too humdrum…too _prosaic_ of late,” he stated as his smile dropped. His fingers drummed restlessly on the desk.

“That is surely guaranteed to change soon,” she replied. “Lord Theriion is expected sometime within the next few days, is he not?”

Thranduil grunted. “The man is a chump,” he said. “I have practically no time for the imbecile; he irritates me beyond description.”

“I do not know of many who _can_ tolerate him,” she answered. “The elleths within these halls fear for themselves whenever he is visiting. The man is a twisted, lecherous being. The guards hold no respect for him, and the servants detest having to wait on him hand and foot.”

“Yes,” he sighed. “Unfortunately, we must demonstrate a reasonable amount of tolerance while he is here. His father was a close friend of my own, and still regards him with the utmost reverence and respect.”

“Perhaps you could arrange to take him on a hunt…lose him in the forests,” Kara laughed, swinging her feet. “Now that is a very appealing idea…I am sure I could arrange something…”

“Under no circumstances,” he warned her teasingly, knowing her wicked sense of humour. “I shall find tasks to keep that devious mind of yours engrossed, lest I find myself having to explain to an enraged father why his offspring has been mauled to death by the spiders.”

“You shame me by taking away my fun,” she tutted with a dramatic sigh. “Nevertheless, it is healthy to dream and aspire.”

“Then by all means, dream and aspire,” he replied. “Dream and aspire some lunch for me; I am starved. And a bottle of red wine from the cellar…not the one you procured last night. It was not to my taste.” He shuffled documents on the desk as he spoke, arranging them in order to go through them for approval.

“Certainly. At once,” she said, sliding off the desk, her professional head back on. “Where would you wish to eat?”

“Here will be sufficient,” he told her. “Will you be having something?”

She hesitated.

“Kara…we have known each other for far too many years,” he said, one eyebrow lifted in reproach. “You are welcome to join me. I know there are piles of documentation for you to go through, and seeing as they are in here, it would make perfect sense to eat here, would it not?”

She smiled. “Thankyou. I shall accept your offer,” she answered, bowing briefly before leaving the study.

*****

“This is going to be an eternal task,” Kara muttered, half to herself, much later. The pile of paperwork which had met her on her return with lunch for Thranduil and herself had been divided into two neat piles; one to be perused, the other already signed and sorted.

Thranduil lifted his eyes and frowned. “You may rest, if you require,” he said.

“No thankyou, I do not tire,” she replied. “I am merely losing sight of the task at hand.” She lifted her glass of wine absent-mindedly and took a sip, sifting through parchments at the same time.

“Have you spoken with Tauriel of late?” he asked casually.

“I last saw her yesterday,” she told him. “She has left for patrol, and is due back tomorrow’s eve.”

“Hmm,” he murmered.

Kara frowned slightly. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes,” he said, snapping back to reality. “I assume my son has gone with her?”

She smiled discreetly. “Yes, I think so.”

He inhaled and exhaled deeply, but said nothing further.

She chose not to push the subject, knowing her best friend’s feelings for the handsome and as yet un-bonded Prince of the Woodland realm. Likewise, she was aware of his feelings for the Captain of the guard. Obviously his father also knew.

The door knocked, diverting the attention of both of them.

“Enter,” Thranduil drawled.

The door opened and presented Galdir, the King’s other closest aide and one step below Kara in status. “My Lord,” the aide greeted him with a bow. “Kara.”

She nodded in silent acknowledgement, turning her attention back to her work.

“Something vexes you, Galdir?” Thranduil questioned. His sharp sense of observation had instantly picked up on the man’s unrest as he had stepped into the study.

“My Lord, word has come from the border patrols that Lord Theriion has entered Mirkwood and is in the company of the guards you dispatched to escort him,” the loyal aide spoke. “He should arrive by no later than late this evening.”

“Very good,” he replied, with an attempt to muster some enthusiasm, even if just for the sake of appearances. He turned to his companion. “Kara, ensure the quarters he will be occupying are ready for his arrival.”

“Yes, my Lord,” she replied, standing and giving a swift bow as she swept past Galdir.

Thranduil moved his gaze to his aide, lifting one eyebrow in silent question.

“The elleths are already up in arms, and he has not made his entrance as yet,” the man sighed. “Some of the servants are stating they will refuse to serve him if he behaves as we expect him to.”

“His behaviour, particularly to the females in this kingdom, leaves a lot to be desired,” the King admitted. “See to it that he is kept a close eye on, at all times. I want no elleth under my rule to fear for neither her safety nor her virtue. If he lays a solitary finger on any one of them, I will cast him into the dungeons.”

“Excellent, my Lord,” Galdir replied. “I shall take word of your concerns and ensure the staff are aware of your protection. Although I sincerely hope they have no need of it.”

Thranduil quickly signed off a document, shifting it to one side. “Do you seriously expect him to behave his loathsome self for once? I am afraid you hold much more hope and optimism than I.”

Galdir smiled. “One can dream for the un-dreamable,” he said, leaving the study with a respectful bow.

Thranduil shook his head, turning back to his work. The impending visit from Lord Theriion was going to require an excessive effort to maintain and control, if the idiot’s previous visits were anything to go by. Galdir had spoken the truth; the females in the kingdom dreaded his presence, and avoided him as though he were from orc heritage rather than that of a distinguished house of elves.

*****

Kara lifted her skirts and ran across the hall towards the retreating back of the head guard on duty.

“Taranath!” she called. “Taranath, wait!”

The guard stopped and turned. “Lady Kara,” he greeted her with a slight bow.

“Do not bow to me,” she playfully scolded. “I assume you are aware of Lord Theriion’s expected arrival?”

“Yes, and I have already taken precautions,” the guard answered. “I have seen to it that there will be extra manpower on duty during his stay, and his quarters will be guarded as though he were the King himself.”

Kara laughed. “I certainly would not associate our King with Lord Theriion,” she said. “They have absolutely nothing in common. Our King has manners, wit, he is clever, and he rules justly and with fairness. Lord Theriion is a dirty, narrow-minded weasel who only concerns his mind with one thing.”

“You do weasels a disservice,” a deep voice said behind her, making her jump a little. Thranduil stepped forward. “I would not connect his existence with anything which falls under the title of nature.”

She smiled and tilted her head slightly in acknowledgment. “Taranath has made sure extra precautions are in place for the length of the Lord’s stay,” she informed him.

“Very good,” he said, nodding his approval to the guard. “At no point does he leave his rooms during the night hours, nor does he take an elleth into those rooms.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Taranath said, bowing deeply.

“I did entertain the thought of refusing to allow this visit to take place,” Thranduil said, knowing the guard was one of his most loyal and trusted. The only staff he trusted more were Kara and Galdir. “But I feared a refusal might have been seen as an act of hostility by his father, and I do not wish to antagonise my late father’s closest friend and ally.”

“Ever the diplomat,” Kara murmered with a slight smile.

“Unfortunately,” he replied dryly. “It seems foolish to jeopardise relations with a strong house, when all that needs to be done is to watch the Lord with the eyes of a hawk.”

“And we shall endeavour to do so, my Lord,” Taranath said. He bowed and left the pair.

“The rooms he is to occupy while here are ready,” Kara told Thranduil. “They have been cleaned, aired, and the bed is freshly made with clean linen and blankets. Lord Theriion should want for nothing while here.”

He clasped his hands behind his back, pursing his mouth in thought. “Walk with me,” he commanded suddenly.

She instantly fell into step behind him as he started to move.

“I said walk _with_ me, my friend, not behind me,” he said over his shoulder. “Surely I am not such a beast that you should fall behind me as we walk?”

“Protocol dictates it,” she replied, stepping up to walk alongside him.

He _pffft’_ d. “When it is but just the two of us, we are friends above everything else, are we not?”

“Yes.”

“Then we shall act as such,” he told her with a grin. “Besides…I wish to know what undoubtedly devious plans you have in mind to keep that pompous oaf occupied while he is here.”

“I have arranged with the captain of the training grounds to involve the Lord in a few sparring matches,” she replied, with only a hint of devilment in her words. “And the patrol that leaves in two days have agreed he shall accompany them.”

Thranduil slid her a sideways glance. “You are determined that he should fall foul to some misadventure,” he commented.

“Your mistrust pains me,” she replied.

He roared a hearty laughter, an unusual expression he seldom carried out in front of others. “No, my loyal aide; I merely know what goes on inside your mischievous mind. I have watched you over the years. I have seen how you approach unpleasant duties and how you deal with vile, reprehensible beings. It amuses me some.”

“I assess each and every situation, and deal with it in the best way I see fit,” she told him.

“I am aware,” he replied. “I also know how capable you are at keeping peace and order in what would otherwise be perilous or turbulent conditions. I am placing my trust in you, Kara. Lord Theriion will need to be _contained,_ for lack of a more appropriate word, albeit as discreetly as possible.”

They came to a stop outside the royal chambers, where he turned to face her. His ice blue eyes stared into hers, awaiting a response.

“I can assure you everyone here will make it their mission to ensure he causes no upset,” she assured him. “I have spoken with the captains, and the household staff, and everyone is aware of what is expected of them.”

He nodded his approval. “I trust you will be present and accompany me to greet him upon his arrival?”

“Of course,” she answered. “I would not abandon you to face him alone.” A smirk accompanied her words.

“I have no fear of the degenerate; I merely dislike his very presence,” he said. “The sooner he arrives, the sooner he leaves. The less contact any of us have to have with him, the better.” He paused. “I sound old and jaded.”

She laughed. “No, you sound like you have borne witness to his boorish behaviour more times than it would be recommended for any being,” she told him. “If you require nothing further from me, I wish to have a quick bite to eat and a rest before he makes his appearance.”

He tipped his head in consent. “Of course,” he said. “I shall send for you when I receive word that he approaches. Rest well.”

“Thankyou,” she said, and stepped past him, heading for her own room at the far end of the hallway from his.

He turned and watched her go, wondering to himself how he would ever keep his sanity if he had to rule the kingdom without her ever-present consultation, advice, and support. Everything that gave him a headache, she took it from him and fixed it. Every time someone came to him with a petty problem, she took them aside and found a solution. Every time it seemed like the heavens were about to collapse around him, she bolstered them back up and made everything right again.

He went into his quarters, closing the door and crossing the large room to step out onto the balcony, drawing a deep breath as the fresh air full of forest scents filled his senses.

He had meant his words when he had told her that they were friends above everything else. He could confide in her and trust her, knowing she would never take what he showed her or told her to the ears of another. If she had doubts about his choices, she had never voiced them or criticised how he ruled.

Likewise, Galdir was also a trusted and loyal aide, but Kara was different. She showed a wicked spark, a sense of humour, an affiliation for fun, whereas Galdir was more sedate and reserved, more _proper._ He would never have indulged in his King’s challenge to race their horses through Mirkwood to the most northern patrol point and then race to climb the trees there.

Kara had.

And she had almost beaten him.

He smiled, remembering the race as though it had happened only a day ago. He had beaten her by mere seconds, but she was a sore loser and refused to speak to him the entire ride back to the palace. Upon their return, she had disappeared, and the next time he saw or heard anything from her was when he tried to move his seat at the dining table, and found she had fixed it solidly to the floor. Marching to her room, he had intended on giving her a lecture on childish behaviour, but opening her door had irritated him further as a strategically balanced bucket of ice-cold water had tipped over him, drenching him from head to foot.

Kara, of course, denied everything. She had innocently appeared walking down the corridor, enquiring when had it become custom to bathe in the hallways.

He smiled.

Her presence would be enough to get him through the next few days, and would give him the patience and diplomacy required to tolerate the dreaded visit.


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER THREE **

****

Lord Theriion laughed boisterously, bringing his almost-empty wine goblet down onto the table with a resounding thump, little splashes of red wine staining the pristine white cloth. “I tell you, there is far more I could impart to you concerning that particular elleth!”

Thranduil sipped his wine and maintained a dignified silence.

Kara stood with her back to the wall, her hands folded before her, keeping a stoic demeanour. The noisy Lord was of no interest to her, and truth be told, she would rather be anywhere else than right there in the dining room.

The rowdy one-sided chatter continued, and she took a deep but silent breath as she stood as still as a statue. Her gaze wandered slightly from a fixed point on the opposite wall and met Thranduil’s. He looked as enthralled as she felt.

Lifting a hand, he signalled her towards the table with two fingers. “Another bottle of wine,” he said.

“Certainly, my Lord,” she replied. Giving a small bow, she turned and vacated the room, glad to escape for the few minutes it would take her to retrieve the wine from the cellars.

Lord Theriion swirled his goblet as he eyed the closed door. “Obedient pet,” he observed.

“She is no-one’s pet,” Thranduil retorted sharply. “She is my loyal aide.”

The Lord’s eyes sparkled. “Give me a price,” he challenged.

The King’s eyes widened. “For?”

“I shall buy her from you,” he said, as though it was plainly obvious.

“Indeed you shall not,” Thranduil bit out. “She is an ellon, not a piece of furniture or a jewel up for sale.”

“Everyone and everything has a price,” Theriion pointed out. “Name it. I could do with one like her.”

“You shall not have her. She is not for sale. She has been loyal to me for many decades; I am not about to hand her over as though she was a possession,” Thranduil said coldly. “If you need your own staff, I suggest you look elsewhere.”

The Lord swigged the remainder of his wine with a grin. “I have no doubt I shall be able to come up with an amount of gold that will tempt you,” he said.

Thranduil leaned towards him, resting one clenched fist on the table. “My people are _not_ for sale,” he hissed. “Understand, and understand well. I will not discuss this again.”

“If you say so,” his guest slurred. “Ah…speak of the devil,” he added, as Kara came back into the dining room.

Her stride faltered only slightly, but enough for Thranduil to notice, as her eyes met his in silent question. “Your wine, my Lord,” she said, presenting the bottle for him to inspect.

He nodded his approval, and pushed his goblet towards her. She opened the bottle and poured it for him, waiting as he took a sip and nodded before walking around the table to Lord Theriion.

“May I?” she asked politely.

“Oh you _certainly_ may,” he grinned.

Thranduil scowled.

She deliberately focused on the goblet before her as she filled it, stepping back without waiting for the Lord’s approval.

“You may return to your quarters,” Thranduil informed her. “I have need for you later this evening; I shall send for you.”

“Yes, my Lord,” she replied, giving the customary bow then leaving the room once more.

“Let me make myself perfectly clear,” he said, turning to his guest once Kara had left. “You do not make inappropriate statements or observations around my staff. What you do in front of your own is your business, but you will _not_ do it in front of mine. Is that understood?”

Lord Theriion’s eyebrows rose. “And they say that you are a cold, detached ruler,” he said, almost in wonder. “I would beg to differ, having seen this behaviour. I would say you seem to be a little more attached to your _aide_ than what is deemed normal for one of your rank and status.”

Thranduil’s nostrils flared, and he pushed his plate aside, rising to his feet. “I am going to retire for the night,” he said, his anger clear in his tone. “I suggest you do likewise.”

The few Lords who had joined them for the dinner had fallen silent, their curious and partly mortified gazes on their King and the unwelcome Lord. Those gazes followed Thranduil as he strode out of the dining room, waving the two guards away as they had silently and obediently fallen in step behind him.

He marched along the dark passages, ignoring the clusters of servants and guards who loitered in doorways chatting as they reached the end of their working day. Anger bubbled up inside him as he walked, almost reaching boiling point as he stopped outside the door to Kara’s rooms.

Raising a fist, he banged loudly on the wooden door.

It flew open, revealing her shocked face at the angry pounding.

He swept into her room without waiting to be invited, and she closed the door.

Pivoting in the centre of the floor, he turned and gazed at her with stormy eyes. “From now on until that despicable rat has gone, you do not go _anywhere_ unless you are at my side, do you understand?” he demanded. “Nowhere. Not even with any of the guards. You will stay at my side from sunrise until sundown.”

She blinked in confusion. “Y..yes,” she stuttered. “Thranduil, what is wrong?” She cast aside formalities as it was just the two of them.

He gritted his teeth. “I cannot bear to be in the company of that ridiculous excuse for a Lord one more minute,” he seethed. “I do not want you running around this realm on your own while he is here.”

“I have already agreed to your commands,” she said.

His face softened. “I am sorry, Kara,” he said in a quieter tone. “I did not mean for it to sound as a command; more a request, a plea, if you will.”

She crossed over to the couch and lowered herself onto the soft cushions. “Are you able to tell me what concerns you?” she asked curiously.

Thranduil began to pace up and down the floor, his hands behind his back. “The man is arrogant, pompous, and self-conceited,” he said. “He has the opinion that he is better than everyone around him, and he can have whatever he wants with a snap of his fingers.”

Kara bit back a smile.

“Do not think I did not see that,” he remarked, eyeing her as he paced back and forth. “My situation is entirely different. I am a _King._ He is nothing. I have a kingdom to rule, people who depend on me and look to me for protection and guidance. He has nothing.”

“I did not utter a word,” she replied. Her faint smile still lingered, threatening to break out at any second.

He halted before her, folding his arms over his chest and glaring down at her. “You were laughing. You were comparing me to that…that… _orcspawn._ ”

Her laughter broke free. “I was not,” she protested. “I was merely amused.”

He broke into a grin. “I know when I am being mocked,” he warned her. “But back to the matter at hand; I have concerns for my female staff.”

“We have all been warned Thranduil, and most of us already are aware of his nature,” she told him. “Do not worry yourself.”

He pursed his mouth, gazing out of the window into the semi-darkness. “I shall be more at peace once he has gone,” he murmered.

“It will not be long; within the next few days,” she said. She frowned. “What did you require me for?”

He returned her frown of confusion.

“You said you had need of me later this evening,” she explained.

“Oh, that,” he said with a dismissive flick of his hand. “I only wished to impart my concerns, and to ensure you do not wander around alone.”

“I shall not,” she promised with a smile.

“Good. I shall take my leave and retire for the night,” he said. “Having my meal with that imbecile has drained me of my ability to think. I require a long sleep, preferably after a few more glasses of wine and a bath.”

“I do not know how you get up at sunrise,” she said, shaking her head in wonder. “Two glasses of wine and I would not be seen for about a week!”

He laughed as he made his way over to the door. “Sleep well, Kara,” he smiled.

“I shall. You too,” she replied.

The door closed at his back.

*****

“So…Kara…King Thranduil tells me you are very loyal to him.”

She lifted her eyes and met Tauriel’s green ones.

Lord Theriion swished his sword in an attempt at a threatening, show-off manner. “I can double whatever he pays you.”

“No, thankyou,” she replied.

“How about you, lovely lady?” he addressed Tauriel.

“I should think you have no need for a Captain of the Guard,” Tauriel answered, her gaze fixed on Kara’s hands as she adjusted the saddle on one of the horses.

“I have lots of needs,” the wretched Lord replied. “Many of which at the moment, are unfulfilled.”

“I wonder why?” Kara muttered under her breath.

Tauriel bit back a grin.

“Will you both be accompanying me out for the patrol?” he asked.

“No,” Kara said. She had found it best to limit her answers to one-word replies.

“I shall,” Tauriel said.

“Good.” The grin that accompanied the word was boorish.

“Ready, my Lord,” Kara said eventually, handing the reins to the man and quickly stepping back to avoid physical contact.

“Kara!”

Thranduil’s voice boomed across the yard, making everybody turn. He strode towards them, anger in his ice blue eyes, his hair flowing around him as he walked.

He came to a stop beside her, glaring down at her. “You recall what we discussed not two days past?”

“Yes, my Lord,” she replied. “The patrol is ready to leave; I did not wish to delay them any longer.”

He exhaled through his nose and blinked slowly before turning his gaze away from her. “Be sure and look out for dangers in the woods,” he told Lord Theriion. “There are many; seen and unseen. Tauriel and her patrol guards will not leave your side.”

Kara’s eyes lowered as he slid her a sideways glance, an obvious jibe at her leaving his side despite his command.

“I know I am in good hands,” he said as he swung himself up onto the horse.

Tauriel rolled her eyes and swiftly mounted her own steed. “If you will follow me, my Lord,” she said, turning the animal away.

“I shall follow you anywhere,” he answered her with a grin.

“I do not ask for certain things to be done by my choosing unless I see the need to,” Thranduil said quietly, watching them depart with the troupe. He turned to Kara. “I asked you not to leave my side while he is here. I did not ask without good reason.”

“I am sorry,” she apologised. “The patrol were irate at his tardiness as it was, and I did not want tempers to boil over. I saddled the horse so they could be on their way.”

“I turn my back for one second and you are up to something,” he muttered. “No matter. He shall be gone until nightfall, therefore the day is yours to do with as you please.”

“Thankyou,” she said, a grin lighting up her face. “Would you allow me to borrow one of the horses? I wish to visit a friend in one of the villages.”

He tilted his head in approval. “Of course. Do you require a guard to accompany you?”

“No, I shall be alright,” she said. “But thankyou. I must go and freshen up and change. I should be back by late afternoon, if you have need of me.”

He nodded as she bowed, watching her hurry back towards the palace.

*****

“And that was it?” Kara demanded, lowering the fabric she was sewing onto her lap in astonishment. “You went to all that effort, and _that was it?_ ”

Immianthe snorted. “Exactly. What a waste of my time.”

Kara sighed as she gazed at her friend. “Maybe he is a little shy when it comes to this kind of thing,” she pondered thoughtfully. “Perhaps you need to be a little more blunt with him.”

“Ha!” Immianthe said. “I could lead him by the nose and I still do not think he would know my intentions. I swear, I shall look elsewhere before long.”

“Oh no…do not give up yet,” she said. “I think he needs a shove in the right direction.”

“After that, I would happily have shoved him from the top of the Lonely Mountain!”

Kara laughed, shaking her head as she resumed her sewing. “Patience my dear, patience.”

“Speaking of patience…are there any developments in your world?” her friend asked.

“No, and there shall not be any,” she replied. “You are fantasising about something which cannot and could not ever happen.”

“I believe in true love,” Immianthe sighed. “Is that wrong of me? Am I blinded to what is going on around me?”

“No, it does not hurt to hold out hope,” she answered, glancing up at her as her needle flew through the soft fabric.

Immianthe watched her work. “You have worked on that cloak for over two months now,” she commented. “All in secret. An elleth does not put so much effort into making something for an ellon unless her heart bids her to.”

“It is for the feast next month,” Kara replied. “You already know this.”

Immianthe leaned her elbow on her knee and rested her chin on her hand. “I know a lot,” she grinned.

“Oh hush,” Kara laughed. “That is the kind of talk which fuels gossip and rumours!”

“Not between us, it does not,” she defended herself. Her eyes grew serious. “Are you ever going to tell him, my friend?”

Kara took a deep breath, meeting her eyes. “No.”

Disappointment and sadness shone in the grey eyes which gazed back into hers. “You should,” she said softly. “You cannot go through your life like this. You are too special. You have one heart, one chance at true love and happiness. Do not waste either that heart, or that chance.”

_I have no choice,_ Kara thought to herself. “You are a romantic at heart,” she said decidedly, snapping the thread as she finished the seam she had been working on. “I should be heading back; can you continue to keep this safe for me, until my next visit?”

“Of course,” Immianthe scoffed. “But please…think about what I have said.”

“If it pleases you,” she sighed. “I will think over your words.” She carefully folded the cloak and wrapped it in protective parchment, handing it to her friend. “Until I see you again,” she smiled, and hugged her before she left the small cottage.

Immianthe’s words echoed around in her head as she rode back towards the palace. She was right; one heart and one choice. However, she was not aware that Kara was unable to give her heart, and she did not feel the need to explain her reasons. Some things were not for the ears of others, but best kept locked within the confines of one’s own mind and soul.

Thranduil was waiting out in the courtyard as she rode through the gates. “The patrol has returned,” he said, taking hold of the reins of her horse.

“Presumably they did not manage to lose Lord Theriion?” she quipped as she dismounted.

He grunted, turning the animal over to a stable-hand. “No, he too has returned,” he said. “A little the worse for wear, but nonetheless, he is here.”

“Did the spiders attack him?” she queried hopefully, falling into step beside him.

He snorted. “No. He has been supping wine the entire day. And has managed to irritate the entire patrol that had to tolerate his ridiculous comments.”

“That does not fail to surprise me,” she said. “He leaves tomorrow?”

“Yes, thank the Valar,” he said, glancing down at her as they walked. “It is a pity it is not tomorrow, today.”

“One more night, that is all,” she replied. She stepped inside the palace as he held the door open, ushering her in before him. “Thankyou. Tauriel! You look terrible!” she exclaimed, catching sight of her best friend who looked harassed.

“My Lord,” she greeted Thranduil, with a bow. “Kara, you would not believe me, I swear.”

“I shall escort you two ladies to Kara’s rooms, where you may gossip all you wish,” he said with a grin. “I will come back within the hour, as I shall require your presence once the drunken oaf has sobered up enough for dinner.”

Tauriel and Kara walked behind him, talking between themselves as they followed him along the maze of corridors and hallways.

“You are welcome to bathe and change in my room,” Kara said. “And hide out there for the evening if you feel you must.”

Tauriel shook her head. “As tempted as I am, I must present myself at dinner,” she replied. “But I will take up your kind offer of a bath.”

“You really should relax, you sound as though it has been a rough day,” Kara murmered. “Perhaps you might consider sitting further along the table at dinner?”

Thranduil smiled to himself as he listened to them talking. Lord Theriion had seemingly grated on everyone’s nerves for the entire duration of his visit, and no ellon or elleth had been able to escape the dull atmosphere after being in his company for any length of time.

Behind him, Kara’s eyes were fixed on his long hair, which swished gently down his back as he moved with graceful strides.

Tauriel elbowed her and flashed her a grin, earning a scowl for her trouble.

“Are you accompanying the Lord to the edges of the forest come his departure?” she asked in an attempt to divert her friend’s attention.

“Yes, and I imagine every being in the realm wishes to accompany him, just to be sure that he leaves!” Tauriel replied.

“He will definitely leave,” Thranduil said, stopping and turning outside Kara’s room. “I shall leave you here, and return within the hour.”

Both elves bowed their thanks and acknowledgement as he left them and disappeared along the corridor.

Tauriel looked at her companion with a raised eyebrow.

“Stop it,” Kara scolded her, and pushed her inside the room as she burst into uncontrollable giggles. “Behave yourself.”


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER FOUR **

****

Thranduil’s mood was sour as he observed the elves rushing back and forth ensuring that Lord Theriion’s company were sufficiently packed to leave. The royal staff and the Lord’s own entourage worked quickly and efficiently, and the King silently counted the seconds down before having to see the last of his despised guest.

“Is it wise to show such scorn and displeasure, Father?” Legolas asked, appearing at his side.

Thranduil glanced at him. “This moment could not have arrived soon enough,” he replied. “It has been a long few days, and has drained my patience and goodwill beyond redemption.”

His son smirked. “Yes, it would seem there is a lot of ill-feeling around at present,” he observed. “No doubt there will be many a drunken ellon in the realm come the fall of darkness tonight.”

“I just may be one of them,” Thranduil grunted. “Copious amounts of wine sounds like an excellent plan.”

Legolas chuckled. “I shall inform the guards to throw a blanket over you if they find you asleep in a corner somewhere,” he said. “If they are not already passed out themselves…it will probably turn into a competition to see who can get drunk the quickest.”

“And they would neither be faulted, nor held accountable,” his father said. “It has been difficult of late.”

Tauriel approached the pair, halting before them with a low bow of respect. “My Lord, my Prince,” she greeted them. “We are ready to depart.”

“Very good,” Thranduil said. “Be sure and travel safe; I shall hear your report upon your return.”

“Yes, my Lord,” she replied, and turned to leave. “My Lord…” she began, hesitantly as she glanced back. “I have not seen Kara since early this morning.”

His back stiffened. “She was with me until just an hour past,” he replied. “She left to attend to some personal business. Have you checked her rooms?”

“Yes, my Lord, but she was not there,” she replied.

An uneasy silence lingered for a few seconds.

“I shall find her,” he said eventually. “Ensure that devious, foul orc-spawn is clear of my kingdom as quickly as possible.” He turned away with a swish of his robes and strode back inside, not even bothering to bid farewell to Lord Theriion. The hallways disappeared underfoot as he strode along them, repulsion pounding through him. His unease would settle once he knew the Lord to be past the borders of the kingdom, and not before. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes, tired and drained at having to put up a strong façade of pretence. Glad to have his palace back to himself, he slowed as he reached Kara’s door.

“Kara?” he called, knocking on the solid wood. “Kara, are you in there?”

No reply.

He frowned as he opened it, scanning the neatly organised room. No sign of her inside. Closing the door, he went through the palace, methodically checking places where she could normally be found, including the library, the piano room, the kitchens, the practice room, the servants’ quarters, and any other place he could think of.

He asked several members of staff in passing if they knew of her whereabouts, but came up empty-handed each time.

His temper started to rise as he continued to search for her. There were several matters he needed her to attend to, and it was thoughtless and irresponsible of her to disappear. Heaving a frustrated sigh, he eventually went off in search of Galdir, intending for him to carry out the tasks he had initially earmarked for his absent aide.

Friend or not, she would face his wrath when she eventually put in an appearance.

*****

“My Lord, something is not right,” Tauriel insisted, hurrying to keep up with her King as he stormed through the palace.

He stopped and spun round to face her, bringing her to a skidding halt.

“If your friend does not have the decency and manners to inform me that she requires personal time, then I am not going to be held accountable for her punishment!” he thundered. “She has a job to do, and that job is to be at my beck and call at all times, not to disappear into thin air like she did yesterday. I have no wish to know what she is up to,” he added, lifting a hand and cutting his Captain off as she started to speak. “Inform her when she chooses to grace us with her presence that I expect a full explanation before I decide how to punish her!”

He swept away, leaving Tauriel stunned with her mouth open. Her heart fell as he disappeared round the corner out of sight, her shoulders sagging as she considered the possibilities in her fraught mind.

The day passed in a whirlwind of tempers, thunderous roars of anger, and a petrified Galdir who scrambled to see to the King’s every wish. Servants steered clear, and guards dared not move a muscle in Thranduil’s presence.

Night came and went.

Thranduil scowled as the door to his chambers knocked. Expecting a begging, apologetic Kara, he threw it open, only to clench his teeth in anger as he came face to face with Tauriel.

“No excuses!” he shouted as she opened her mouth to speak. “Where is she?”

“I...I do not know, my Lord,” she stammered. “She-“

“Find her! And throw her in the dungeons!” he snarled as he turned his back on her.

“My Lord-“

“Enough!” he shouted. “One more word and you shall find yourself in the dungeons!”

“Then imprison me, my Lord. But Kara has not been home in two nights!” she cried.

Thranduil whipped around. “What?” he gasped. His face went white. “Two nights?!”

“Yes, my Lord,” she whispered. “I tried to tell you yesterday that something was wrong-“

She stopped as he shouldered past her, marching off down the corridor. Angry shouts met her ears as she followed him, as he demanded to know who had seen her last and where she had been seen. He traipsed all over, demanding answers from terrified staff who didn’t have them, his frustration steadily growing.

Storming into the council meeting room, he ordered the guards to assemble themselves and prepare their horses.

Tauriel looked at him questioningly.

“I am certain I know where she is,” he said, his words angry and low. “And I will fetch her.”

“My Lord?” she asked.

“Theriion has her,” he said. He stood with his back to her, gazing out of the window. “I can feel it. He wanted to buy her from me.”

His captain gasped. “He offered to double her pay just a few days past,” she said.

“I refused,” he went on, slowly turning. “Kara is priceless; no amount of gold could buy what she brings to this kingdom.”

“And you think he took her?” she asked.

“Yes.” His ice blue eyes lifted to stare into green ones. “And I am not about to stand by and do nothing. Kara’s home is here, in this realm. Remain here, and ensure everything is ready for her return.”

Tauriel was left speechless as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

*****

Thranduil’s stomach was knotted tight with tension as he approached the thriving village. The guards who accompanied him rode behind him, ever watchful and alert as they travelled.

Several elves noticed their approach, falling into a respectful silence as they neared the buildings. Some disappeared hastily, making him frown slightly. Tauriel had been right; something was very wrong here.

“I demand to speak with Lord Theriion,” he announced as he pulled his horse to a stop in front of the main hall. “At once.”

“Of course, my Lord,” an ellon said, bowing and disappearing into the hall.

Thranduil waited, his guards silent at his back.

Several minutes passed before the wretched Lord made himself available, coming out of the hall with a goblet of wine in his hand.

“King Thranduil,” he grinned. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I came to reclaim something of mine,” he said, his face a cold mask of hidden fury.

“Something of yours?” Theriion frowned in confusion. “Alas…I am at a loss.”

He leaned forwards in his saddle. “You know that of which I speak,” he said quietly, his tone threatening.

Theriion frowned at the guards who sat on their horses behind their King. “I see no need for an armed host,” he commented.

“There will be no need, if you but return what is mine,” Thranduil said.

The Lord’s eyes narrowed. “Perhaps she does not wish to belong to you,” he said. “Perhaps she has been longing for a change for some time, yet did not know how to inform you for fear of facing your wrath.”

Thranduil blinked, stunned. “You speak untruths,” he said.

“Do I?” A leerish grin accompanied the Lord’s question. “Then let her speak for herself.” He turned and went back inside, appearing within a few moments with Kara at his side, one arm around her back. “Dearest Kara, pray tell the King your wishes, as he clearly does not have any faith in my lowly word.”

Thranduil didn’t take his eyes off Kara’s.

“Come on, do not be shy,” Theriion prompted, and she flinched ever so slightly.

She swallowed. “I wish to remain here, if my King would be so gracious to allow me,” she said in a strong voice.

His blue eyes remained locked on hers.

Theriion smirked as he took a drink of his wine.

“I have come to realise that I was no longer fulfilled in my role as your aide, and I wish to serve another,” she said. Her heart thumped hard in her chest.

Thranduil’s jaw clenched. “You are certain of this?” he asked, his tone like ice. “You have given it thought and this is truly your heart’s desire?”

Again, she flinched ever so slightly. “Yes, my Lord,” she replied.

He inhaled slowly through his nose, his eyes narrowing slightly for a split second. “Very well. I have heard enough. I wish you a future of prosperity and happiness,” he said, and turned his horse.

 _No! Do not leave me!_ Her inner voice screamed. _Please do not leave me!_

The entourage slowly departed, and she struggled to stop from screaming in anguish.

“There, that was not so difficult, was it?” Theriion said, gripping her arm and forcing her back inside. “One door has closed, now another opens.”

*****

Kara lay on her side, her hands bound together, her face blotchy with tears. Moonlight streamed in through slats in the window, casting eerie shadows on the dirty wooden floor of the hut she had been thrown inside. An owl hooted outside, reminding her that the bird was free, and she was not. The bird could fly in any direction it chose, while she had to face the stark changes being made to her life without her consent.

She could hear rats scuttling around somewhere, the scratching sounds making her uneasy. Closing her eyes in despair, she tried to stifle her quiet sobs as she waited for sleep to come.

Something soft and feather-light gently caressed her shoulder, and she opened her eyes. A hand clamped over her mouth to silence her scream, and she found herself staring up into Thranduil’s eyes.

He removed his hand and carefully rolled her onto her side to face him as he knelt on the floor beside her. She lifted her bound wrists and clasped one hand around his neck, starting to cry again as he held her against him.

“Please do not leave me here,” she sobbed.

“Sssh,” he whispered softly. “I will not leave you. I have come to set you free.”

Her body trembled as he embraced her, fear pulsing through her. He pulled his dagger out and swiftly cut through the rope that tied her wrists, gently rubbing the sore flesh as the blood started to circulate properly.

“Are you hurt?” he asked in an urgent whisper.

“Just a little,” she whispered back, trying to wipe her tears away.

He frowned, lifting his hands to frame her face and make her look at him. “What did he do to you?”

She shook her head.

“Tell me Kara, if he has hurt you, I swear I will have his head before the sun rises,” he demanded.

“I am alright, it is nothing serious,” she said.

“Did he force himself upon you?” he demanded, anger flashing in his eyes. Her entire demeanour spoke of someone who had been violated and degraded.

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. “He was too drunk,” she whispered. “And he became angry.”

Cursing angrily, he lifted her in his arms and carried her out of the hut over to his horse which waited patiently in the field. Gently settling her on the animal, he swung his weight up and took the reins, swiftly galloping through the long grass.

Kara clung to his back, ignoring the pain that arced through her body.

The horse came to a halt, and she saw a guard on horseback, a torch aflame in his grasp. Thranduil took the bow and arrow he held out, igniting the tip of the arrow in the flame.

“Lean back a little, Kara,” he said over his shoulder, as he raised his elbow and took aim. The arrow flew forwards through the darkness, hitting the roof of the hut they had just left. The flame spread on impact and engulfed it in seconds. “That will give the miserable rat something to think about,” he growled, handing the weapon back to the guard. “Hold on to me tightly, Kara.”

She complied, as they flew through the inky blackness with the guard into the trees.

Thranduil stopped the horse’s rapid gallop a while later, coming to a halt in a dense part of the forest. He slid off the horse and gazed up at her. “Where are you hurt?” he questioned.

She indicated her back, just above her waist. “Only here.”

He frowned and stepped closer, lifting the hem of her tunic and inspecting the wound there. “This will need to be stitched,” he commented, lifting his eyes to hers. “You have lost a lot of blood.”

She nodded. “What made you return?” she asked curiously.

“I smelled blood,” he replied, digging around in his cloak for some herbs that would bring her some relief from her pain until they reached the palace. “Your speech was very convincing, however rehearsed. But you flinched twice, and I could smell blood.”

“Thankyou for coming back,” she whispered. “He had a dagger in the hand he held at my back.”

“I know. How did he get you out of the palace?” he asked, pressing dark leaves against the wound. His warm hand burned her exposed flesh.

She gasped in pain. “Two of his guards grabbed me as I went down into the laundry,” she said through gritted teeth.

“I am sorry,” he said softly. “I understand this is painful, but it will provide you some comfort until we can get you to one of the healers. Continue.”

“They bound me and put me in the covered waggon which held his hunting equipment,” she went on. “I thought I was going to die.” Tears started to flow down her cheeks, and she bit her lip in an effort to stop them.

“Kara, I would not let anything happen to you,” he said gently. “I can only apologise that it took me so long to find you. I am ashamed to admit I thought you had simply disappeared on a whim. Then Tauriel informed me you had not been home for two nights and I realised this was neither your doing, nor your choice.”

She nodded, sniffing as she wiped her tears away.

“This is why I wanted you at my side the entire time he was there,” he said, his voice a little above a whisper. “He had made me an offer to buy you from me, for ridiculous prices, and I flatly refused. I felt he would not let the matter drop.”

She looked away from him. “You could have made a lot of money,” she whispered.

He gripped her arm, forcing her to look back at him. “No amount of money or treasure can buy loyalty,” he said, with a slight trace of anger. “Or friendship. Do not underestimate yourself Kara, or your value as a person. I will not tolerate it.”

“Thankyou,” she said quietly.

He released his hold on her. “I think we should continue on our journey,” he said. “The herbs will not kill the pain completely, but you should feel a little more comfortable.”

She nodded. “I can travel. I will be alright.”

He climbed back up onto the horse. “Please let me know if you wish to stop and rest,” he said over his shoulder. “Please.”

“I will,” she answered, sliding her arms around his waist to hold on, knowing she wouldn’t say anything.

“The guards are waiting over by the ravine,” he told her as he guided the horse slowly through the trees, following the guard who had accompanied them from the field. “We will join with them and head back.”

“Will you not need a rest?” she asked.

“No. I do not require any sleep,” he replied, turning his head slightly each time he spoke. “I had sufficient rest before I headed out on this quest.” That was a blatant lie; he had stayed awake the entire night, seething in his chambers thinking she had abandoned her position.

A wave of guilt washed over him, and he lapsed into silence as they rode.


	5. Chapter 5

** CHAPTER FIVE **

****

Kara sat astride a wooden chair, her arms folded along the back of it, her head resting on her arms. Imogen, the healer, silently cleaned and stitched the reasonably small but deep wound on her back, occasionally muttering to herself about how cruel people can be to others. Each time the needle flew through her torn flesh, Kara gasped, biting her lip hard against the pain.

Thranduil stood in front of her, his arms folded, his eyebrows lowered in a heavy frown over his angry eyes. “Are you telling me the truth when you say you have no other injuries which require care?” he asked.

“Yes,” she gasped. “No more injuries. Just this. And this is bad enough.”

He chewed the corner of his mouth as he studied her. “Do you have any preference on how you wish for me to deal with this?”

Her eyes flew up to his. “Do _I_ have any preference?” she repeated. “Uh…no…I would rather like to think I can just concentrate on healing and settling back here…if you permit…”

“Oh stop it,” he said in exasperation, unfolding his arms. “You do not need my permission to rest and recover! Good grief Kara, you have been through a terrible ordeal. Please give me _some_ credit. I do not expect you to return to your duties for a few days at least.”

She nodded slowly, squeezing her eyes closed.

“Take my hand,” he said suddenly.

She reached out and gripped his hand, almost crushing it as the needle continued to repair her torn skin.

“I am almost finished, Kara,” Imogen told her. “Not too long to go now, love.”

“I am alright,” she ground out through clenched teeth. “It has been many a year since I sustained a knife wound; I forgot the pain associated with it.”

“And you will be sustaining no more,” Thranduil growled. “I will discuss with Galdir and Tauriel how best to deal with the scum who did this to you. I rather wish to have his head, but I sense his father would disapprove somewhat.”

She laughed, despite the agony she was in. “Somehow, I can understand why,” she mused. “I do not think many fathers would appreciate receiving that kind of news.”

He snorted. “He is lucky I have not already hacked his despicable spawn’s body into pieces,” he grunted. “If my mission had not been solely to retrieve you from his clutches, he would be dead by now.”

She smiled, the smile quickly fading as she lowered her head and gasped in agony as the stitching continued. Her fingers squeezed his tightly, and he squeezed back.

“Almost finished,” he murmered. “Then you will rest. I will have someone bring you some food in your room.”

She shook her head stubbornly. “I can manage to prepare something myself.”

“I think not,” he huffed. “For once in your life, do what your King commands. I shall place guards outside your door if necessary.”

She muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

“All finished, Kara,” Imogen announced, sitting upright with a sigh. “I now only need to apply a light dressing. I shall give you some ointment, which you must apply three times a day to stop infection.”

“Thankyou,” she said, taking deep breaths. “I appreciate what you have done.”

“No thanks are necessary,” the healer replied. “This is my purpose here, you know this.”

Kara remained still as the dressing was applied, her eyes closed. “Perhaps,” she murmered. “But it is nice to be nice.”

Imogen smiled, glancing up at her King as he watched every move. “If only everyone else in this world had manners and opinions like yours,” she said. “People expect too much, and take things for granted.”

“Then that is their mistake,” Kara replied. “Nothing should be taken for granted. Nobody knows what changes lie in the future, or what lies ahead for them.”

Thranduil absorbed her words.

She had a point. He would never have thought Lord Theriion would have gone to the levels of kidnapping her and harming her. Had he himself taken her for granted..? The question spun round in his mind.

“No strenuous or sudden movements,” Imogen told her, lowering her tunic over the treated area. “I do not wish to see you back here with torn stitches. However – any bleeding or continued pain, come straight back to me.”

“I shall,” she replied, and slowly stood from the chair, grateful for Thranduil still holding her hand, as she used it as leverage to pull herself up. “Thankyou again, Imogen.”

The healer smiled and bowed to the King, before turning to clear away her work area.

Thranduil released her hand and held his arm out instead. “Come. I shall walk with you back to your rooms,” he told her. “I wish to know everything that happened.”

“There is not much to tell,” she replied as she leaned on his arm for support. “Theriion’s guards dragged me out of the wagon once we reached his village and took me into the hall.”

“And? What happened then?”

She sighed as they left the healing rooms and made their way down the stone steps. “He informed me that I no longer had a place here in the palace, and that I belonged to him, I would serve him,” she said. “He told me you had sold me to him, and he now owned me.”

“I did _not_ , and I do not _sell_ people,” he hissed.

“It matters not,” she said with a slight shrug. “He knew you would come; he repeated over and over what I had to say if and when you did appear. But he did not trust me to say it, so he had his dagger at my back.”

“I knew by your eyes that you were not telling me the truth,” he told her. “I could sense your fear, even if I did not already know how deplorable Theriion is.”

“I did not realise myself how determined he was,” she admitted.

“What happened once I had left?” he asked.

“He had consumed a large amount of wine by the time you arrived, and continued to drink afterwards. He said as I belonged to him, he wanted what was rightfully his,” she said, her voice catching slightly.

Thranduil stopped and turned to her. “You said he was too drunk,” he said, his eyes hard and cold. “Are you telling me the truth, or _did_ he force himself upon you?”

“I am telling the truth,” she promised. “He did try, but he was unable. He became angry and struck me a few times, but that was all. He tied me up and left. I promise that was all, and I would not tell you untruths. Not as my King, and not as my friend.”

He pursed his mouth as he stared down at her, before finally nodding and continuing their slow walk. “I know you would not withhold the truth from me,” he said quietly. “You never have. But I wanted to be sure he had not harmed you further.”

“He did not,” she assured him. “What happens if he returns, looking for me? What happens if he takes some other poor elleth?”

“I almost desire for him to come looking,” he said. “He needs to be taught a lesson. I too think he will return. Do not worry about this; I shall deal with him if the situation arises. Until then, I rather think I will allow him to think he has got away with what he has done.”

She smiled. “Somehow, I do not see that as being the truth,” she said.

He glanced at her with a knowing grin, but held his silence. “Your friend from the village…Immianthe…has sent word she will be present this afternoon, once you have had a rest,” he told her. “But you must sleep before she arrives. I do not wish for you to be over-tired or stressed.”

“I will sleep,” she replied. “I long for the comfort of my bed. It seems like a year since I last lay there.”

He smiled, opening her door as they approached her rooms. “Be sure and rest,” he told her. “One of the servants will be along shortly with something for you to eat, then sleep.”

“Yes, my Lord,” she grinned, bowing teasingly. “I shall obey your every command.”

“I doubt that even as an immortal, that I shall live long enough to see that day,” he muttered, turning from her and walking away.

She laughed, closing the door.

*****

“You certainly do not look any the worse for wear, considering what you have been through,” Immianthe commented, glancing at Kara as the two of them sat on the comfortable couch sewing. “Maybe having our dashingly handsome King fly in to your rescue has given you such rosy cheeks.”

“I shall give _you_ rosy cheeks,” she threatened good-naturedly. “Stop that, you gossip.”

Her friend chuckled. “You may argue until the stars fall from the sky and the clouds turn green, but I know what I know.”

“You know nothing,” Kara shot back with a grin. Her needle flew like lightning through the fabric of the cloak Immianthe had smuggled in. “Your over-dramatic mind and creative imagination are running wild, nothing more.”

The pretty elleth shook her head adamantly. “I see things,” she said knowingly. “I can read people. How many Kings would charge to the rescue of their personal aide the way our King did? Any other would have sent guards, if anything at all.”

“I agree,” Tauriel piped up, as she stitched an intricate embroidery pattern. She sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch. “But Kara refuses to see that very valid point.”

“You two are like a pair of old hens,” Kara laughed. “Non-stop cackling.”

Immianthe snorted. “When are you going to make your feelings known, my friend?” she asked.

Kara’s hands stilled. “I am not,” she replied, her voice low.

“Oh Kara,” Tauriel protested. “I would not be the least surprised to find he has feelings for you also.”

“In your imagination only,” she answered, resuming her sewing. “We all know of his past. He will not commit himself to another, or allow himself to have feelings for another. He will not allow himself to be hurt again.”

“But you would never hurt him,” Tauriel said softly. “I know this, and I am sure he also knows.”

Kara glared at the pair. “I do not wish to discuss it,” she said. “You two are fabricating dreams to entertain yourselves.”

“Yet you work quietly in the background on a cloak for him,” Immianthe said.

“I have told you, it is for his birthday feast,” she replied. “Do not think too much into it.”

Tauriel raised one eyebrow in Immianthe’s direction, receiving a knowing smile in return. “I am sure he will cherish it,” she said.

“I should hope he at least likes it,” Kara muttered, holding the garment up to inspect her stitching. Made of a dark red velvet with leaves embossed into the cloth, the inside was gold, likewise with leaves embossed. “I have spent enough time working on it.”

“He will absolutely _love_ it,” Immianthe guaranteed.

“He will,” Tauriel seconded. “Without a doubt. That is a masterpiece you have created, Kara. The King’s own seamstress would be envious!”

“I still think it is very romantic that he carried you from where you were being held,” Immianthe murmered, a far-away look in her eyes. “So strong, so masterful…”

“So dull and boring your own life must be!” Kara exclaimed with a laugh. “He carried me as he was unsure if I was able to walk, that is all.”

“But what a way to be rescued,” her friend sighed dreamily. “How I wish that dull, boring ellon I am courting would do something of that ilk with myself!”

Kara and Tauriel burst out laughing.

“Shall we stage a kidnap, and arrange for him to come crashing in to save you?” Tauriel teased. “All swords and cloaks and screeching horses in the dead of night?”

“Ooo,” Immianthe shivered in delight.

Kara rolled her eyes. “I am surrounded by dramatic lunatics,” she muttered, to the laughter of her two companions.

*****

Taranath hurried through to the throne room, concern etched on his youthful face. The news he had for the King would not be accepted well, this he knew.

The guards who were positioned outside nodded and stepped aside to permit him entry, and he strode through the heavy double doors. The arched walkway twisted before him, and he confidently hurried up and across it.

Thranduil sat up on his throne, talking to Kara, who was taking notes on a piece of parchment. The two were deep in conversation and weren’t aware of the impending intrusion of the head guard.

“My Lord,” Taranath said, stopping at the bottom step and lowering himself to one knee with his head down.

“Stand,” Thranduil said, a frown on his face. “What news do you bring?”

“It is not good news, my Lord,” the guard said. “Word has reached us that Lord Theriion travels through Mirkwood, heading for the palace. He has informed his kin that he intends to reclaim Kara.”

She gasped, turning horrified eyes to her King.

He shrugged nonchalantly. “It matters not,” he drawled. “Let him arrive. I have a surprise in store for the wretched pest, one that is guaranteed to put an end to his nonsense.”

“Very good, my Lord,” Taranath said.

“What is this surprise?” Kara asked, frowning in curiosity.

Thranduil turned to her with a wicked grin. “I have talked at length with Galdir and Legolas,” he said. “And we have reached the mutual conclusion that the most effective way to stop him is for me to be courting you.”

“What?!” she squeaked.

He laughed. “It is well known throughout our history that any ellon who tries to steal away one who is betrothed to the King is guilty of treason, therefore punishable by execution,” he said. “Even he is not so weak-minded as to pursue you if he thinks you and I are betrothed to each other.”

She gaped at him, her eyes wide, her cheeks pink.

“Oh come, Kara…surely I am not _that_ despicable?” he grumbled, shifting uncomfortably on his throne. “It is but a mere act after all; a ploy to put him off. I do not require you to bear children for me!”

She stammered, completely taken aback. “B..but my Lord…oh dear…” She stopped and turned away, blinking hard to try and orientate herself. “Have you thought about this? I mean really thought about it?”

He fixed her with a look that clearly said _do you think I am stupid?_ as he crossed one long leg over the other. “Yes, I have thought about it,” he retorted. “If the idea disgusts you so much-“

“No, it does not,” she said hastily, interrupting him. “I just fear for your reputation.”

He snorted. “Do not concern yourself with my reputation,” he said.

Taranath bit his lip to contain his amusement at the horror on Kara’s face. He strongly suspected the elleth had feelings for their King, and had thought so for some time. But neither of them had spoken of it.

“Do not worry,” Thranduil went on. “Just follow what I do when he is here. He shall not stay long, I can assure you.”

“For this, I am grateful,” she muttered. _Wait until Tauriel and Immianthe hear of this! I shall never hear the end of it!_

“Keep watch for his arrival,” the King said, turning his attention back to the guard before him. “Send word when he is near. I shall entertain myself with toying with his ridiculously small brain, and if that fails then I shall have the perfect excuse to execute the rat.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Taranath replied, and gave the customary bow. He quickly glanced at Kara as he straightened and turned to leave; a brief look that didn’t go unnoticed by Thranduil, whose eyes narrowed slightly.

Once alone, she risked a look at her King. “I wish I had been made aware of your plans before now,” she told him.

He smirked. “Why? So you could worry and fret over them?” he said. “Worry not. I am not worried in the slightest.”

She lifted one eyebrow. “You would not be,” she replied. “Once this is over, no ellon will come near me.”

He frowned. “Is that what troubles you?” he questioned. “In the decades you have served me, I have never known you to show any interest in any ellon, and many have sought your attention.”

She swallowed. “Maybe I have dedicated myself to the task I was assigned, which was to be your personal aide,” she replied. “That in itself leaves very little time for much else.”

Ice blue eyes bored into hers, but he said nothing more. “If you wish to retire to your rooms to freshen up and change, then you are free to do so,” he said decidedly. “I will send for you when word reaches me of his imminent arrival. We shall be prepared for him.”

“Thankyou,” she answered, although her stomach was twisted into tight knots of apprehension.

Thranduil watched her leave, his eyebrows pulled down in a frown. Inside, he was looking forward to the web of deceit they were about to weave, and had resisted the urge to agree too readily to the idea when Legolas had initially suggested it.

Knowing how quickly gossip spread through his realm, he was aware that what Kara had said was true; probably no ellon would approach her after this.

That suited him down to the ground.

He smirked to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

** CHAPTER SIX **

****

Kara gulped as she made her way from her rooms towards Thranduil’s chambers. She tugged nervously at the beautiful gown she wore, deep purple in colour with lilac flowers embroidered on the bodice. The skirts reached the floor, swishing around her ankles as she walked.

“Stop fidgeting, you look beautiful,” Thranduil’s deep voice said, and she stopped in fright as he appeared before her. “If you fidget, he will know we are being deceitful.”

She swallowed. “I do not fidget,” she said.

One heavy eyebrow lifted. “Come. He is close,” he said, offering her his arm. They walked towards his private library, where he chose to spend quiet time when the notion took him. “And relax. I do not bite. Not unless asked.”

She gasped, and he laughed.

Her heart dropped as she caught sight of Tauriel and Legolas walking towards them.

Tauriel grinned. “My Lord,” she said with a bow of respect. “My _Lady._ ”

“Stop it!” Kara hissed as they passed, and Legolas snorted as he tried to contain his laughter. “This is your doing,” she whispered to Thranduil.

He smirked. “Yes, indeed it is,” he replied. “Just sit back and enjoy.”

She grumbled under her breath at his side.

“And walk straighter,” he said. “You are tall Kara; do not try to lessen your height. Walk with confidence, walk with power.”

She instantly lifted her head and straightened her back.

“Better,” he said with a smile in her direction. They reached the library, and he opened the door, ushering her through.

“Now what?” she asked. Her nerves were scattered in all directions.

“We wait,” he told her with a casual shrug. “Taranath will escort him to us when he arrives.”

She inhaled deeply, turning and staring out of the window.

“This might help settle your nerves,” he said softly, handing her a glass of wine.

“Thankyou,” she replied, and took a sip. The sweet liquid warmed her insides as she swallowed.

Within a few minutes, footsteps could be heard marching along the stone corridor, and her eyes moved to meet his. He set his glass down on the desk and moved to stand behind her, sliding both arms tightly around her waist and resting his chin on top of her head.

“Relax,” he whispered. “Enter,” he said louder, as the door knocked.

“My Lord, Lord Theriion has arrived and wishes to speak with you,” Taranath informed him as he opened the door.

“Send him in,” Thranduil replied.

The irate Lord bustled inside, slamming the door closed in the guard’s face. Furious eyes turned to the couple before him. “This is an outrage!” he thundered.

“What is?” Thranduil asked coolly. “You barging into our home, unannounced? Or you abducting my future wife?”

Theriion glared at him, before turning his evil stare to Kara.

Thranduil’s arms tightened fractionally around her.

“You did not speak of this supposed _betrothal,_ ” he spat. “This is a ruse! It is but a lie!”

“It is no lie,” she told him, her voice strong and unwavering. “You gave me no chance to explain, nor did you ask if I had committed to anyone.”

“You would have said something,” Theriion glowered.

“No, she would not,” Thranduil said. “The announcement was to be made by both of us, at a time of our choosing. We had already agreed upon that.”

“But she has already told you that she wished to serve another!” the Lord argued.

“Only because you forced her to,” he answered. “Which brings to my attention the fact that you deliberately inflicted harm on my lover, using a dagger, if my memory serves me correctly.”

Theriion scowled. “I did no such act.”

One eyebrow lifted. “Lying to me is not the wisest choice,” he said. “I have seen the scar.”

Eyes filled with hatred flickered between the two. “I am not convinced,” Theriion said after a short silence.

“What do you wish, an invite to our wedding?” Thranduil asked mockingly. “I think not. Considering the deplorable act you carried out, you shall most certainly _not_ be present.”

The Lord’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “My father will not be pleased to hear such news, that his own son is banned from the wedding of the son of his most trusted friend,” he said. “He will be insulted beyond measure.”

“That is not my concern,” Thranduil replied drolly. “Maybe he would be more understanding if I explained what his despicable son had done to my bride?” He tilted his head a little, resting his cheek against the top of her head instead of his chin. His eyes never left Theriion’s. Kara lifted her hands and placed them on the back of his, which were clasped together just below the swell of her bust.

Theriion went silent. “Have it your way,” he hissed eventually, turning away in disgust.

“As the hour is late, you are permitted to spend the night,” Thranduil announced. “But come first light, you and your guards will be escorted out of the palace.”

Theriion turned back. “But not through the forest?”

“No. You found a way in. Find a way out,” Thranduil replied, lowering his head and brushing his mouth over Kara’s neck. “Now leave us.”

Her heart thudded wildly at the soft but exceptionally sensual touch. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back slightly, aware that Theriion was still scrutinizing them. Truth be told, Thranduil’s lips against her skin felt like heaven re-born.

The door slammed, and he lifted his head, chuckling.

“Well done,” he murmered. “You did not falter, and you did not make any mistakes.”

“You did all the groundwork,” she replied, making an immense effort to keep her voice strong. Inside, she was a complete mess. “He seemed rather put out.”

“Of course he is,” he laughed, removing his arms from around her.

She immediately felt a chill; the heat from his body retreating as he stepped away from her.

“His pride is badly wounded. He will recover, and move on to some other poor, unfortunate elleth,” he said. “As long as it is not a female from this kingdom, the problem is not ours.”

“He disgusts me,” she said, folding her arms across herself.

“Do not worry,” he said. “You shall be at my side until he leaves come the morning. He shall not have any chance to approach you. That is my oath.”

She nodded, unfolding her arms again to lift her glass of wine. “Horrible, unbearable creature,” she muttered.

He smirked. “He shall more than likely be present for dinner, so it would be advisable to keep up the pretence,” he told her. “Can you manage that?”

“Of course,” she replied with a frown. “I want rid of him as much as you do; probably more so.”

 _I doubt that,_ he thought. “Soon,” he said instead. “Only mere hours until sunrise, then he will be gone. I think we can tolerate one another until then.” A grin accompanied his words, making her laugh despite her quivering insides.

“I appreciate what you are doing for me, Thranduil,” she said quietly. “I want you to know that.”

He held her gaze, time seeming to halt between them. “I will not allow anyone to force you into doing something against your will,” he said eventually. “The reprobate has no honour, no morals. He will not have the chance to harm you.”

She chewed the side of her lip, and his gaze dropped to her mouth.

A memory flashed back from many years past; the memory of an Angel kissing life into him.

He frowned and shook his head to clear it. “We have a short time until dinner is served,” he said. “Do you wish to walk in the gardens to pass the time?”

She smiled, losing her slight frown. “Yes, I would like that,” she replied. She took a last mouthful of her wine, setting the glass on the desk beside his.

“Then come, my bride,” he chuckled, holding his arm out for her.

“You are enjoying this,” she accused with a laugh, taking his arm and allowing him to lead her from the library.

 _You have no idea,_ he thought.

*****

Thranduil was a mess.

The walk in the garden had been very pleasant, with the setting sun and fragrant blooms filling his senses. But ever aware that Lord Theriion was hovering around spying on them, he and Kara had kept up the façade of being a couple happily in love. They had walked arm in arm. Hand-in-hand. Gentle touches. Secretive smiles. Whispered words. Gentle caresses.

He was going out of his mind.

They had sat next to each other at dinner, whispering to each other, and sometimes feeding each other little bites.

The heat from Theriion’s furious glare could be felt from the far end of the dining room, but they ignored it. For all intents and purposes, they were a devoted couple, happily engaged to be married and looking forward to sharing their lives together.

Thranduil had finally left Kara in her rooms with a guard posted along the hallway, within calling distance. He retreated to his study, lost and frustrated. The scenario they had played out had been utterly enjoyable, but he was drained.

Kara had been a huge part of his life for many years, but she had never been aware of his feelings for her. Upon hearing that Theriion had abducted her, he had fought hard against the urge to tear the man limb from limb, instead acting in the manner expected of him. The look of fear in her eyes as she had been forced to say she wanted to serve another had wrenched at his damaged heart; she had been terrified. She had shown a fear that he had hoped he would never see in her eyes.

He ran a finger along the edge of his desk, lost in his thoughts and memories.

An urgent pounding on the door brought him sharply back to the present. “Enter,” he commanded.

Galdir appeared in the doorway, flushed and breathing hard. “My Lord, Lord Theriion has drunk a little too much wine,” he said. “He has been slandering yourself and Kara for the last half hour, and is on his way to her rooms. He states he does not believe the ruse we planned.”

Fury blasted through Thranduil’s blood. “Leave this to me,” he growled, marching past his aide. Blazing torches mounted on the walls flickered in the draught as he sped past, his angry strides carrying him to Kara’s rooms.

“Allow Theriion through,” he ordered the stationed guard as he marched past him and threw open her door.

She leapt up from her chair in surprise, the book she had been reading clattering to the floor.

“Have you ever had reason to mistrust me, or to doubt my judgements, or my actions?” he demanded, shrugging his cloak off and dropping it onto the bed as he strode towards her.

“No,” she answered, her eyes wide.

He tore his tunic up and off, tossing it on the floor. “Then do not look for a reason now,” he said, gripping her arms and turning her to face away from him.

She shrieked as he reached around her and deftly tore the front of her dress, yanking the bodice from her shoulders down to her waist. She couldn’t breathe or respond as he whipped her back around, crushing her body against his, grabbing her wrists and placing her arms up over his shoulders. One hand gripped her hair and pulled it over her shoulder, exposing her neck, and he sank his teeth into the soft, inviting flesh.

The door crashed open again, and she jumped in fright in his arms.

He held position, lifting his eyes and glaring at the intruder. Slowly releasing the bite on her, he raised his head. “What is the meaning of this?” he demanded angrily.

Kara stayed silent, her body trembling against his. She was all too aware of the warm flesh covering solid muscle pressed tightly against her, the strong arms which held her there, the hot breath on her flesh, the soft kiss of his long hair against her sensitive skin.

“I had to see it for myself,” Theriion slurred drunkenly. “It would appear that she does indeed occupy your bed…or you in hers…or something…”

“How _dare_ you.” Thranduil snarled. “How dare you doubt our word, how dare you barge into my lover’s private rooms, how _dare_ you cast your eyes upon her while she is in a state of undress! I shall make sure your father is made aware of your actions! Get out of my sight!” He glared at the drunk elf, slowly lowering his head to bite her neck again.

Theriion mumbled something incoherent, before staggering backwards and closing the door again.

A few seconds passed before Thranduil heaved a heavy sigh, reaching behind Kara and grabbing his cloak. He closed his eyes as he slid it around her shoulders, and she quickly grabbed the edges and pulled them around her front, taking a step away from him. Her cheeks were scarlet.

He sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair. “I apologise,” he said quietly. “Galdir informed me he was on his way here; he was mistrusting what we had told him.”

She didn’t answer, her gaze fixed on the floor.

He reached over, lightly touching her shoulder. “I did not mean to cause you any shame,” he whispered. “I did what I thought was the only thing that would make him see sense. For that, I am sorry.”

Tear-filled eyes lifted to his, and she nodded.

He clenched his teeth as he lifted his tunic from the floor and shrugged it on over his shoulders.

Her insides clenched as his solid chest and abdomen disappeared from view under the soft fabric.

“Perhaps it would be best if you slept in my chambers this night,” he suggested quietly. “I shall sleep in the chair.”

She shook her head rapidly. “No, thankyou. I wish to remain here.”

“Very well,” he agreed. He hesitated. “Kara, I am sensing fear from you.”

She glanced at him before looking away again.

“Kara?”

She swallowed. “I am fine.”

He frowned. Realisation slowly dawned on him. “Did you really think…did you really think that I would…”

She refused to answer, turning away from him.

“Kara, listen to me,” he said angrily, gripping her shoulders. “I would _never_ force a woman, _never._ It pains me that you think I would.”

“You took me by surprise,” she replied, a slight waver to her voice. “I was not expecting…” She trailed off.

He sighed. “I apologise from the bottom of my heart,” he said softly. “The last thing I wanted to do was frighten you. I truly meant no harm. I only wanted to get the message across once and for all, nothing more.”

She bit her lip to stop her tears from falling, glad that he was behind her and couldn’t see. “I understand, it was a shock, that is all. I am fine.” She turned to face him, determination in her blue eyes.

Pain radiated from his. “I shall take my leave,” he said, his voice low. “The guard will remain outside until I come for you at sunrise.”

She nodded, and he turned away from her, leaving the room.

Alone once more, she sank down onto the bed clutching his robe tighter around her body, and allowed her tears to fall.

*****

Maintaining the act over breakfast was difficult. Both Thranduil and Kara were uncertain of what was in the other’s minds, and had to dig deep to keep up the pretence. Lord Theriion remained at the far end of the table, his head in his hands as he battled a monster headache from his over-indulgence the previous night. Neither of them spoke to him or acknowledged him, choosing to ignore him and to let him stew.

After breakfast, Thranduil suggested quietly that they go up onto the balcony which overlooked the main gates, so they could make sure he left. She agreed, and allowed him to take her hand as they left the dining room.

Shortly afterwards, Theriion dragged himself and his guards together and readied their horses, preparing for the journey ahead.

Thranduil and Kara stood up on the balcony, appearing to converse with one another.

“He is still watching us,” he said quietly, and lifted a hand to touch her cheek. “It appears he distrusts everything he hears and learns, no matter what evidence is shown to him.”

She smiled. “Just tell me when he has gone,” she said. “I do not wish to see him ever again, and even that would be too soon.”

He chuckled softly. “He has but mere moments left,” he said. “He is mounting his horse as we speak.”

Theriion had indeed climbed aboard his mount, and turned to glare at the pair.

“This is ridiculous,” Thranduil murmered. “Still he watches. Still he mistrusts. I think we shall send him off with something else to think about.”

Her eyes automatically closed as his mouth lowered, brushing against hers in a soft kiss. Unable to stop herself, she responded, her lips moving against his. His other hand came up and touched her other cheek, holding her steady as her lips parted under his and he deepened the kiss.

A low rumble vibrated up through his chest as she responded further, her hands sliding up his chest to his shoulders. Her lips parted wider and he pushed his tongue inside her mouth, a shudder rippling down her back at the intimate gesture. Her own tongue responded to the silent call of his, twisting around it and dancing in an unspoken rhythm. Her heartbeat pounded in her chest, and her blood thundered in her ears as it rushed around her body.

Everything crashed around her and turned upside down as he violently wrenched away from her, panting hard, horror in his eyes.

“You,” he gasped, as understanding and realisation broke through his arousal. “You! You are the Angel!”


	7. Chapter 7

** CHAPTER SEVEN **

****

Her blood turned to ice.

Thranduil glared at her; shock, horror, and anger in his eyes. He breathed hard and fast, his fists clenched at his sides, his jaw clenched. “Get inside,” he bit out, turning and going inside the room.

She followed, and he closed the large glass door that led out onto the balcony.

“You are the Angel who gave me life,” he whispered. “It was you.”

She didn’t answer.

She couldn’t. There was nothing she could say.

He spun around to face her. “All these years,” he hissed. “All this time you have worked so closely with me, and you said nothing.”

She swallowed, not daring to take her eyes off his.

He stepped closer, slowly circling her like a predator. “How could you have kept this quiet for so long?” he demanded. “Did you not think I had a right to know? To know that it had been someone who was so close to me who had done such an act?”

“Who had done it was not important,” she replied, keeping her gaze focused on the window in front of her as he circled around her back.

“Not important?!” he roared. “Not important to _you_ perhaps! Did it never occur to you that as your _King_ , I had every right to know?”

She glared at him as he came back into her view. “No. You were not a King that night,” she retorted, her temper rising. She had carried her secret for decades, and was tired. Tired of hiding it, tired of the price she had paid for the decision she had made. “You were a fallen warrior, who was destined to die! _I_ made that choice to save your life, _I_ did what I had to do, and _I_ have lived with my secret ever since!”

He recoiled slightly, his shock at her words and her tone evident. “You forget your place!” he growled.

“No, I do not,” she snapped. “That night I was a healer, and you were as close to death as a being could ever be. It was my decision to forfeit my gift to heal, my choice. Not yours. I do not owe you any explanation.”

He leaned right down, stopping just before his nose touched hers. “You have broken my trust,” he hissed angrily. “I had a right to know who had brought me back from death.”

She stared at him, watching the controlled rage flicker across the ice blue of his eyes. “Like you broke my trust with your actions last night,” she spat back, intending to hurt him the way he was now hurting her. “And you did _not_ have the right to know. Only a handful of healers have ever done what I did, and they did not make their patient aware of their identity. What would make you so different?”

“I am your King!” he roared, his temper blasting through.

“Your heart beats the same as any other ellon!” she shouted back. “Your only difference is your birth right, your title! Blood flows through your veins the same way as it does with everyone else in this kingdom, no differently! I made sure your heart continued to beat _because_ you are our King, we needed you!”

“Just like I needed to know who had saved my life that night!” he shouted. “I should have died! I had injuries that _no-one_ should have or could have survived! Do you know how many nights I have lain awake, wondering who had allowed me to live?!”

“It was not your concern,” she said angrily. “You lived, that is the extent of it.”

“I should have been told!” he ranted. “How could you keep something like that from me? You should have told me!”

“Why? So you could treat me differently, and have me ostracised from every other elleth in the realm?” she yelled. “Because that is what would have happened! You would have spent all these years feeling like you owed me something, when in reality, you do not!”

“You know _nothing!_ ” he thundered, turning away from her. His shoulders were rigid with fury.

“No, my King, _you_ know nothing,” she said angrily. “I have carried my secret for decades; years and years of feeling alone because I could not share it with _anyone._ That is how it works – a healer may surrender her gift to heal if she chooses to bring life to someone, but she must never speak of it. That is the code of honour I was bound by, that is the secret I have had to keep and have had to bury deep within myself. You think you have had a difficult time? Try living my existence since that night!”

He turned to face her once more, and she thought for a second he was going to strike her. Sheer hatred flooded his icy stare. “I do not know who you are anymore,” he said bitterly. “I thought I knew you, both as my aide and as a close friend, but I was wrong. I do not know you. I do not trust you.”

“That is your choice, not mine,” she retorted. She was determined to stay on the defensive, rather than yield to his attack on her.

He snorted in disgust. “You mean I am _allowed_ a choice? You grace me with your permission.”

She shook her head at his sarcasm. “Do not attempt to understand me, or why I did what I did,” she told him. “You do not have that right.”

His nostrils flared as he fought to control his temper. “I have _every_ right, as long as I rule this realm. I do not think I require your services any longer.”

“Have I not served you loyally?” she demanded. “Have I not been at your side, supported and guided you when you required it? Have I not taken the weight from your shoulders when it became too much to bear?”

Ice blue eyes flashed in anger as he glared back at her. “Yes, you have, and now you are no longer needed. Leave me.”

She stood where she was for a few moments, stunned. She had stood shoulder to shoulder with him on so many occasions she could never begin to count them, yet she had never witnessed such hatred and coldness as he was now showing towards her.

Inhaling a deep breath, she turned on her heel and left the room, leaving him alone as she slammed the door closed at her back. The instant the door touched the frame, hot tears started to fall, and she hurried away to the safety of her rooms.

Inside the room, Thranduil sank to his knees on the floor, numb.

The only person he completely trusted in the world apart from Legolas had turned out to be someone he knew absolutely nothing about. Everything had been a lie.

He held his head in his hands, breathing hard.

He _did_ know her. He knew almost everything about her. He knew what made her laugh hysterically, what made her cry. He knew her favourite food, what her favourite colour was. He knew how close she was with the animals they were surrounded by, how she often sneaked food out to the stray cats who collected on a nightly basis waiting for her. He knew how she loved to sit out on the grass in the dark, gazing up at the stars above her. He knew what would irritate her, and what would send her into a fiery temper. And he knew how to cool that fiery temper.

Hot, silent tears trickled down his cheeks.

His pride had ruled him, had ruled his reaction to discovering something she had kept hidden from him all these years. His stubbornness had prevented him from dropping to his knees and promising her the world in return for the sacrifice she had made for him, instead making him turn against her. His heart hammered in his chest as he recalled their exchange.

_“I have carried my secret for decades; years and years of feeling alone because I could not share it with anyone.”_

_“I do not know you. I do not trust you.”_

His chest heaved as he gasped for air, ashamed and horrified at what he had done. If it had not been for Kara, he would not be alive. He would have died a painful death and been buried in a dark tomb somewhere to rot.

She hadn’t allowed that.

She had chosen to save his life, and to allow him more years with his son, his people, his realm. And in doing so, she had changed her future. She had given up the power to heal others, and she had given up the chance to find a mate to share her life with.

Shame flooded through him.

She had made a costly decision that night, deeming his life to be worth more than hers, his existence to be more important.

And he had shut her out and taken the only role left in her life away from her, through sheer misplaced anger and hurt pride.

The soft click of the door made his head lift sharply, but instead of Kara, Legolas stood there, gazing at him.

“I passed Kara,” he said quietly. “She was distressed and upset.”

Thranduil dragged the back of his hands across his face, rising to his feet. “I have hurt her,” he whispered.

Legolas took a deep breath, folding his arms. “What did you do?” he asked.

“She was my Angel,” he said, lifting his tear-filled eyes to his son. “All those years ago…she was the Angel.”

“You kissed her,” his son commented. His eyebrows lifted as he chewed his lip thoughtfully. “That certainly answers a lot of unasked questions.”

“Yes,” his father whispered. “I kissed her. And I knew. I knew it had been her. And I turned on her, shouted at her. I was cruel to her.”

Legolas didn’t say anything.

“I have to make this right,” he said shakily. “I have taken everything from her.”

The younger royal frowned. “In what way?”

“She gave up her ability to heal others and her future with a mate,” he said. “And I have sent her away, told her to leave.”

“Perhaps a _thankyou_ would have been sufficient,” Legolas remarked, shaking his head.

“Where was she going when you passed her?” Thranduil asked.

His son hesitated. “She was going out of the palace,” he replied. “She had a bag over her shoulder.”

His heart fell. “No,” he gasped, pushing past him. “No! She cannot leave!” He flew out of the room, heading along the hallways towards the main doors. Servants stopped him with unimportant questions, and guards seemed to block his way as he attempted to reach his destination. Surging past those in the corridors, he came to a halt at the doors, the guards there turning to him in surprise.

“Where is Kara?” he asked breathlessly.

“She left not long past, my Lord,” one of them replied with a bow. “She was on horseback, heading out through the forest.”

He whipped round, crashing into Legolas who had followed him. “I must go after her,” he said, shouldering his way past his son. “Prepare my horse!”

Two guards took off at a run before him, hasty in their effort to reach the stables before him and have the horse ready.

Legolas hurried along beside him. “Do you wish for me to accompany you?” he asked.

“No, this is something I must do myself,” Thranduil answered. “I must bring her back.”

“She may not wish to see you,” he surmised.

“It matters not,” his father said. “I will not return alone.”

“You realise that you are going to have to apologise profusely for whatever harsh things you have said,” Legolas said. “And tell her your true feelings.”

Thranduil looked at him in shock. “I will. I will go down on my knees and beg her forgiveness, if that is what it takes,” he replied. “Is my horse ready?”

“Yes, my Lord,” the stable-hand answered, handing the reins to the King and hurriedly stepping aside as he leapt up onto the animal’s back.

Legolas folded his arms and sighed to himself as he watched his father gallop out of the courtyard. Maybe one day he would control his temper and his arrogance enough to see what was right in front of him. Until then, he had a lot of apologising to do.

*****

The sun was high in the sky, burning through gaps in the heavily-leafed canopy.

Thranduil felt like he had been riding for hours, but had yet to find Kara. He had followed her trail as far as he could, shouting her name as he searched for her. The wildlife in the forest had scattered in fright as he crashed through the trees, scampering clear of his horse’s hooves and seeking cover.

Everywhere he looked, all he could see was more trees. More foliage. More leafy, overgrown bushes and shrubs.

He twisted and turned on his horse, frantically searching for some sign that she had passed through. Leaves and branches moved gently in the soft breeze, but other than that, nothing stirred.

His heart thudded so hard, he was sure that if anyone had accompanied him, they would have been able to hear it. Sharp pain arced between his temples, and his stomach churned in a warning of nausea.

Urging his mount forwards, he scanned the dense undergrowth, every sense on full alert.

Absolutely nothing.

His heart fell more with each step the horse took, twisting and winding through the trees. Shadows cast by the sun as it broke through the treetops marked their territory on the grasses. Birds twittered and flapped, and butterflies fluttered around going about their business.

His sharp hearing picked up sounds further ahead, and he urged the horse to speed up. Surprise bolted through him as he came upon Tauriel and the patrol.

“My Lord…we did not expect to see you here,” she exclaimed, bowing. “I have news to report to you.”

He blinked, not interested, but knowing he would have to hear her out. “I have come in search of something,” he said.

Tauriel’s ears pricked up at an underlying tone in his voice. “I believe your search may be over, my Lord,” she replied, turning her horse and stopping beside him. “We found Kara.”

Relief washed over him, the look on his face clear for all to see. “Where is she?” he asked, a slight panic arising as she was not among the patrol guards.

“I sent her back to the palace with guards,” she replied. “My Lord…she was injured.”

His eyes darted back to her in alarm. “How? What happened?” he demanded.

“Orcs, my Lord,” she replied quietly. “We came upon four of them, and they were dragging her through the forest.”

He gasped in a breath. “She lives?” he asked hesitantly.

Tauriel nodded. “Yes, my Lord.”

Without a word, he turned his mount and sped back the way he had come, desperate to reach the palace.

*****

The doors to the healing rooms crashed open as Thranduil shouldered his way through them, the solid wood banging off the walls with the force and momentum of his entry.

“Where is she?” he demanded, searching for her. “Where is Kara?”

“Through here, my Lord,” one of the healers answered, gesturing to a private room towards the rear of the area.

He rushed over, bursting into the room.

Kara lay on a bed, her eyes closed. Bruises covered her cheek and her forehead. Cuts marred the skin on both arms and hands, which were lying by her sides. Her leggings were ripped on her legs, revealing deep scratches and possibly slash wounds.

Three healers stood by the bed, each one of them lifting their heads as he entered.

“How is she?” he asked, crossing the room to stand beside her. He lifted one of her hands, holding it in both of his.

“She is not responding, my Lord,” one of the healers answered. “We have tried everything we know, but she has shown no response at all.”

Tears filled his eyes.

“There is something else,” one of the other healers said. “She is fading.”

His head rose sharply, his eyes meeting that of the one who had spoken. “What?”

“She does not want to live,” she replied softly. “She has started to shut down. She has made a conscious choice not to respond to treatment.”

His tears started to fall. “This cannot be,” he whispered, his gaze returning to her pale features.

“It seems to be her will, my Lord,” the first healer told him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I promise you…we have tried everything in our power.”

“Leave us,” Thranduil whispered.

The three of them silently left the room, closing the door. He sank down onto the bed beside her, still holding her hand.

“Do not do this to me,” he whispered brokenly. “Do not leave me. I need you.”

Her chest continued to rise and fall with her steady breaths.

“You have been at my side for decades Kara, I cannot rule this kingdom without you,” he told her. “You cannot abandon me.”

Nothing.

He lowered his head as his tears cascaded down his cheeks, resting against her chest. The faint thump-thump of her heartbeat echoed in his ear, reminding him that at this moment, she still lived.

“Please do not leave me,” he cried brokenly. “Stay with me, please.”

His tears continued to fall, as he realised he should have told her a long time ago how he truly felt about her, how much he loved her. Instead, he had kept up his cold, arrogant shield and hadn’t shown his feelings. He had taken the sacrifice she had made for him and thrown it in her face, hurting her deeply and casting her aside.

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he lifted his head and gazed at her, moving one of his hands to gently caress her bruised cheek. Tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed onto her chest.

His grief and anguish tore him apart as he slowly lowered his head, brushing his mouth tenderly against hers. “I love you,” he whispered as his flesh touched hers. Applying just a slight pressure, he closed his eyes and kissed her slowly, nothing more than a gentle, loving touch of his lips against hers.

He pulled back as though he had been burned as she murmered softly.


	8. Chapter 8

** CHAPTER EIGHT **

****

“Kara?” he whispered, shocked. “Kara, can you hear me?”

She took a deeper breath, but didn’t open her eyes.

His heart thumped harder with an almost painful force. “Kara…please come back to me,” he whispered. “Please come back. I love you.” His headache pounded with tension.

He gasped as her fingers briefly moved in his hold, and his hand automatically tightened around hers.

“I love you Kara, I love you so much,” he whispered. “I need you. Stay with me baby, please stay with me.”

She took another deep breath.

Leaning down once more, he kissed her again, his lips warm and soft against hers.

She slowly responded.

He fought the urge to pull back to look at her, instead maintaining the intimate contact with her. Hardly daring to breathe, he concentrated on her mouth under his, the feel of her skin against his hand as he touched her cheek, the grasp of her fingers in his other hand.

Her fingers tightened with more strength, and he slowly pulled back a little, gazing down at her as her eyes flickered open. Confused and scared blue eyes focused on his, and he smiled slightly.

“Welcome back,” he whispered.

She blinked slowly, watching him warily, exhaustion evident in her gaze.

He continued to stroke his fingertips against her cheek, watching her.

“Do not bring me back through guilt,” she whispered. “That would be cruel.”

He shook his head. “I brought you back because I love you,” he whispered back. “I should have told you long ago, but my foolish, stubborn pride stood in the way.”

She didn’t answer, just held his gaze.

He swallowed. “I should not have reacted the way I did,” he whispered. “I am sorry for what I said, and the way I said it. I was wrong…you gave up your life for me and I was vicious and cruel.”

Fresh tears fell down his face, and she slowly and painfully lifted her free hand to wipe them away. “You hurt me,” she said softly.

He nodded. “And I hate myself for that,” he told her. “Can you find it in your heart to forgive me, even though I do not deserve it?”

Seconds passed as she blinked slowly, never taking her eyes from his.

“I will think about it,” she said eventually, a miniscule smile lifting one corner of her mouth.

It was enough for him to notice, and he gave a soft laugh through his tears. He lowered his head to her chest again, forcing his strength into her weakened body. “Please respond to the treatment from the healers,” he begged. “You _have_ to live. You cannot leave me, not now.”

“I am not going to leave you,” she whispered. “But we must talk, Thranduil…not now, but we have to talk.”

He nodded against her. “I know,” he said, fresh tears flowing again. “I know. Please heal, and you can shout and scream at me, you can hit me, you can do whatever you want to me.”

Her hand settled on the back of his head in a gentle, comforting touch, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

*****

For the next two days, Thranduil stayed at her side, never leaving the healing rooms. Her wounds were cleaned and bandaged, lotions and creams applied, and healing herbs were given to her.

“You need sleep,” she said at the end of the second day as night fell over the realm.

“I do not require much sleep,” he replied. He sat on the edge of the bed, one leg folded underneath him as he held her hand. “I will catch up when I need to.”

“Staying awake for so long is not good for you,” she sighed, closing her eyes. Her body still felt weary and sore.

“I need to be with you,” he told her. “I will not leave you.”

She opened her eyes and stared into his.

Stubborn ice blue stared back at her.

Heaving another sigh, she shifted uncomfortably. “When can I go back to my own bed? I do not like being here.”

“I will arrange for you to be moved,” he said. “I think you have been in here for long enough. You will recuperate better in familiar surroundings.”

A faint smile pulled at her lips as she closed her eyes again. “So go and arrange,” she murmered.

He roared a command, making her jump, and the head healer hurried into the room.

“Yes, my Lord?” he inquired.

“Kara wishes to return to her own rooms,” Thranduil informed him. “Do you see any reason why she should not be able to?”

“None at all, my Lord,” the man replied. “She will require the attendance of healers periodically as she recovers, but she will be fine.”

He nodded. “Good. See to it that someone attends to her as needed,” he said, rising to his feet.

Kara squealed as she felt herself being bodily lifted from the bed into his strong arms. “I can walk!” she cried indignantly.

“I did not say or imply that you could not,” he replied, walking towards the door with her. “However I will not allow it.”

“For crying out loud Thranduil, put me down,” she hissed.

“No.” Long, confident strides took them through endless twists and turns of corridors and passageways, coming to a stop outside her rooms.

Opening the door, he carried her inside and deposited her gently on top of her bed, pulling the folded blanket from the bottom up over her. He turned and pulled the heavy curtain over the window slightly, just enough to block out the brilliance of the moon which was shining directly onto her.

“Thankyou,” she said, relieved to be away from the glare. Her eyes followed him as he approached the bed again, hesitating before lowering himself to sit next to her upper legs.

“I have some things I wish to say,” he said quietly, not looking at her, but instead picking at something invisible on the blanket. “If you feel strong enough to listen.”

“I am strong enough,” she replied, rolling onto her side slightly towards him. “Say what is on your mind.”

He took a deep breath, lifting his gaze to a fixed point on the faraway wall. “The night of the battle…I knew I was destined to die,” he said, choosing his words carefully. “I expected it, and I accepted it. I knew the wounds I had sustained were too severe, and that my time was over. I remember being carried over to the tents where the healers were, and lying on the cot…listening to them grieving for me even before I had passed.”

She lowered her own gaze, remembering the night so clearly. The scene that had greeted her when she had entered the tent had been enough to slice her heart in two; the strong, capable warrior and leader who lay awaiting death.

“I could not believe it myself when I awoke the next morning,” he said after a slight pause. “My mind was telling me I should not be there, yet my body was telling me otherwise. The healer said straight away that I had been given a kiss from an Angel, and I dismissed his wild theory. I did not believe. Yet in reality there was no other possible explanation for my survival.”

“You are a strong warrior,” she reminded him.

“Not that strong,” he said, glancing at her. “I remember a dream…or what I assumed to be a dream…of a woman kissing me, such a soft, loving kiss like I had never had before. A kiss filled with tenderness, with care, with deep emotion. I wanted to discover for myself if she had been real, or just an illusion as a way to escape from the horrors of the battle.”

She smiled slightly, staying silent so he could continue.

“For years and years I questioned what had happened. Had it been real? Who was she? Why had I not died, when to all intents and purposes I should have?” he said. “At the same time, my mind was slowly being taken over by an elleth who had awakened something within me that I had never thought myself capable of. I fell in love…so deep, so intense. But I could not tell her.” Blue eyes went back to hers. “She was my best friend, the only person I could trust with my secrets, my weaknesses, the darkest parts of my soul. She made every struggle seem worthwhile, every tedious aspect brighter, every question and answer to have a meaning.” He paused. “And I turned on her and hurt her in such an unforgivable way.”

She swallowed; hurt shearing through her as she recalled the anger and hatred in his words to her that day.

He reached over, taking both her hands in his. “I do not deserve your forgiveness, but I am begging you for it,” he whispered, tears in his eyes. “I should have told you long ago of my feelings, but I was scared, Kara…I was terrified.”

“Of what?” she asked.

“Of losing you, pushing you away, scaring you away,” he said, staring at her hands. “I am not the most… _approachable_ being, I understand that. I could not understand the depth of the love I was feeling, so how could you?”

“Very few people knew of my healing abilities,” she told him as he stopped. “The night I went into that tent, I knew what I had to do. I knew I could not let you die; you were needed here. Your kingdom need you, your people needed you. I needed you.”

He looked up at her.

“I fell in love long before that night,” she whispered. “But I was not good enough for a King. I said nothing. The night I brought you back from death, I knew it was the only thing I could ever give you that would mean anything.”

“You sacrificed everything for me,” he whispered.

“Yes,” she agreed. “Because I loved you so much. And never once have I regretted my decision.”

A solitary tear fell as he closed his eyes.

“I could not tell you what I had done, Thranduil. I did not want a King who felt like he owed me, who felt indebted to me. That is not what the Angels’ gift is about; it is about making the right decision at the right time, for the right person. And I knew I had,” she said. “If I had to go through it again, I would do the same thing, there is no question.”

His eyes slowly opened, revealing a window into a shattered, anguished soul. “Do you still have feelings for me?” he asked softly.

She hesitated, still afraid of rejection. “You could not have brought me back from fading if I had none,” she said eventually. “But I do not want what I did back then to bring you some sort of responsib-“

Her words were cut off as he moved swiftly, crushing his mouth against hers. His hands released hers and lifted to either side of her face in a tender hold, as his lips caressed hers.

“I have loved you so much for so long,” he whispered raggedly as he pulled back just a fraction. “I wanted to cut Theriion’s wretched head off when he suggested buying you from me. I did not want _anybody_ to have you, or to look at you the way he was looking at you. I went out of my mind when he took you.”

“But you came and brought me back,” she reminded him in a soft whisper, her forehead leaning against his as he breathed hard through his rapidly-changing emotions. “And you connived a _very_ convincing deception to put him off from pursuing me.”

He smiled despite his raging thoughts and feelings. “Would it be wrong for me to admit I thoroughly enjoyed what we did?” he asked coyly.

“No,” she admitted. “Because I enjoyed it also…I just struggled not to show it.”

“I am sorry I scared you that night I burst in and tore your dress from you,” he whispered, a frown creasing his forehead as he pulled back a little further. “That was not my intention; I did not mean to frighten you.”

“I know,” she told him. “Your actions just took me by surprise, that is all. It was an almost violent passion, and to be honest it took my breath away. But maybe not all in a negative way.” She smiled.

He inhaled deeply through his nose, absorbing her words. “I have hurt you so badly, caused you so much pain,” he said softly. “I am sorry. I will always be sorry for what I have said and done to you.”

“Do not be,” she said, lifting a hand and running her fingers through his long blond hair. “Guilt is a heavy burden; even the strongest shoulders tire under the weight.”

“It would be nothing less than I deserve,” he said, gazing into her eyes. “You should hate me now. You should be screaming your rage at me, hitting me, hurting me the way I have hurt you.”

She shook her head. “No.”

He studied her for a few seconds. “There is something I wish to show you,” he told her, releasing her and getting to his feet. “I shall not be a moment.”

She leaned back against the pillows, watching him as he left the room, returning within a minute or to. He clutched a sheet of parchment, which he shyly handed to her. Turning it up the right way, she studied it.

“Moltar drew this just before he left to sail west,” he said quietly, studying her face for some sort of reaction. “He gave it to me, making me promise I would not live for eternity alone.”

Her eyes misted as she stared at the drawing. Thranduil sat on the grass with his back to the artist, his head turned slightly in profile. Kara herself sat next to him, facing him, her head thrown back as she laughed. Moltar had captured an expression of love and adoration on his King’s face as he looked at her.

“He knew I was in love with you, all those years ago,” he whispered.

Tear-filled eyes lifted to his, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. “Moltar sailed west over two hundred years ago,” she said. “And you have had this all that time. Had feelings all that time.”

He nodded, fighting the urge to let his own tears overflow as hers trickled slowly down her cheeks. “Yes.”

She moved suddenly, tossing the drawing onto the bed and diving on him, sitting astride him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she buried her face in his neck. “I love you, Thranduil,” she gasped. “And not just because my soul is bound to yours because I healed you. I loved you long before that.”

His arms tightened around her back. “I wish I had seen it long ago,” he said raggedly. “This would never have happened; Theriion would never have happened, I would not have thrown you out the way I did, you would not have been attacked…I am so sorry, my darling…so, so sorry.” His voice cracked as his emotions got the better of him and his tears flowed.

Kissing the soft skin of his neck, her mouth wandered up across his cheek to find his mouth, where she tenderly kissed him. “Do not be sorry,” she whispered through her own tears. “Everything that happens has a reason behind it, a lesson for us to learn.”

“Where do we go from here?” he whispered, almost fearfully. “What lies ahead for us?”

“What do you want for us?”

“Everything,” he replied immediately. “I want to court you. I want to give you everything in this world that you should ever desire. I want to make love with you. I want to spend each day with you at my side, and each night in your arms. I want us to have a future, together. I want you to question me when you do not agree with me, challenge me when I am wrong, shout at me when I am stubborn and obstinate.” He paused. “I want you to love me.”

“I do love you,” she replied in a broken whisper. “I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love another.”

He reached up and slowly drew his fingers through her hair, marvelling at the softness of the inky-black tresses. “I am so sorry for everything,” he said. “I have made so many mistakes which I cannot go back and change, but I can spend the rest of time trying to somehow make amends.”

“You have _nothing_ to make amends for,” she insisted, leaning into his touch. “We will move on from this, we will go forwards. We cannot live in the past, going over and over everything. We will not…I will not allow you to.”

He smiled ruefully. “I wish to stay here beside you tonight,” he told her. “I know you are still recovering, and I ask for nothing more than for you to allow me to sleep next to you, that is all. I cannot bear the thought of being parted from you.”

A smile tugged at her lips. “Of course you can stay,” she said. “Although I do not know what the servants and guards will have to say come sunrise, when they find us here together.”

“I care not what they say,” he huffed arrogantly. “Their opinions mean nothing. I only care about what you want; you are the one who holds my heart and soul, not them. If they have something to say, let them say it.”

She laughed, breaking the nervous tension which radiated from him. “Do you really think they would be brave enough to voice their thoughts?”

“Not unless they were foolish beyond understanding,” he replied. “Are you comfortable, my love? Do you need anything?”

She shook her head. “I feel tired, that is all.”

“May I lie with you and hold you?”

She gazed into his eyes for a second, her heart twisting at the beseeching look in the ice blue depths. Pulling the blanket back, she patted the space in the bed behind her. He shrugged out of his cloak and hauled his tunic off, rising to his feet and circling the bed as he removed his boots and leggings.

A soft sigh of pleasure left her as his warm body curled tightly behind hers, his arm sliding around her abdomen to hold her against him. A soft, warm kiss pressed against her shoulder.

“Are you comfortable with this?” he asked softly.

She smiled contentedly, placing her hand over the back of his. “Yes. Very.”

“I love you, Kara,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Thranduil,” she whispered back as her eyes closed.


	9. Chapter 9

** CHAPTER NINE **

****

Kara’s eyes slowly opened and she blinked against the sunlight that was filtering steadily through the curtain. The bright light, although welcome, was harsh, and she squinted as she tried to turn away from it.

A heavy weight across her middle prevented her from moving, and she became acutely aware of the solid, warm, male body behind her.

A smile curved her lips.

“Good morning, my darling,” a deep, velvet voice murmered, and a soft mouth gently kissed her shoulder. “Did you sleep well?”

“Good morning, my love,” she replied. “Yes, I did. Did you?”

“Mmm,” he murmered, his mouth pressing soft kisses along her shoulder. “How do you feel?”

“Wonderful,” she replied.

He smiled against her silky skin. “You feel wonderful to me, sweetheart,” he whispered. His hand slowly rubbed circles on her abdomen. “Do you wish to lay here for a while, or do you feel like getting up to bathe?”

“I will get up shortly,” she replied. “Right now I am enjoying this.”

“Good,” he said with more gentle kisses. “I have been thinking through the night while you slept, and I have a question for you.”

“You were supposed to be resting,” she said. “Ask me your question.”

He propped himself up on one elbow, supporting his head with his hand and gazing down at her as she rolled over onto her back. “Will you give me an honest answer?”

She frowned. “Of course. I have never given you a dishonest answer to any question.”

“Do you ever miss being able to heal others?” he asked.

“No,” she replied immediately. “That was a conscious choice I made. I can still do things like remove arrows, stitch wounds, but I yielded my magical powers. Why do you ask?”

He gazed at her thoughtfully. “It was an enormous sacrifice,” he said finally.

“For some, maybe,” she agreed. “But I knew within my heart there would be no other more deserving of what I could give. I told you last night – if I had to go back, I would do the exact same thing, no hesitation.”

He blinked, lost in the deep blue of her eyes. “I find it difficult to understand why someone would give up such a precious gift solely for the sake of someone else, particularly one who showed very little to no emotion.”

She smiled, toying with the ends of his long hair. “I did it because I knew there was another side of you,” she whispered, lifting her eyes back to his. “A deeply passionate side, one which you protected fiercely, the same way you protect those who you rule.” She rolled over onto her side so she was fully facing him, also propping herself up on one elbow. “Others may perceive you as being cold and unfeeling, but I know different. I know you would fight to the death to protect your people. I know you hurt the same as anyone else. I know your heart beats just like everyone else’s. I also know that you have built this kingdom up into a strong, thriving community and there are thousands who depend on you, who rely on you, who look to you for rule and guidance. You are needed more than you realise.”

“I only desire to be needed by you,” he whispered, leaning towards her and brushing his warm mouth over hers. “I am not concerned about anything else.”

“Yes you are, and yes you should be,” she told him with a smile. “Your kingdom and your people are important, and you are important to them.”

“Maybe…but you are what is most important to me,” he said. Honesty shone from his ice blue eyes. “I am angry that we have wasted over two hundred years.”

“Which is a mere blink in the life of an elf,” she reminded him, directly quoting the words he had told Thorin previously, albeit twisting the context to suit herself.

An amused smirk appeared. “I can see you will never lose that little streak of deviousness you have,” he commented, rolling over onto his back. Ice blue glanced sideways at her. “But it is only one thing that I love about you.”

She leaned down, touching her lips to his, moaning softly as his parted and invited her to explore. The tip of her tongue hesitantly flicked against his, unsure of how he would respond, or how far to take it.

He responded.

His tongue hungrily invaded her mouth, taking charge of the kiss; dominating and controlling it. His hand tangled in her hair as he held her still, ravaging her mouth with a desire that fought fiercely to be released. Her hand slid up his chest and rested just above his heart, where she could feel the rapid thump-thump beneath the soft flesh and the solid muscle underneath. His other arm wound up around her back, his hand coming to rest high up between her shoulder blades.

She shifted her weight, rolling further towards him so her body was leaning against his. His leg moved and rested over hers; the heavy weight pressing her pelvis against his and the rock-hard erection that awaited her.

She moaned into him, instinctively trying to wriggle closer. Her insides silently called out to him, desperate to be filled and invaded.

Pulling back slightly and breathing heavily, he gazed up into her eyes, his own glazed with lust and passion. “I wish to do everything to you, right here and right now,” he whispered. “I want to undress you and take you beyond your wildest dreams. But your body must heal.” His jaw clenched as he lowered his gaze to her mouth which was swollen from the intensity of their kiss. “I will wait.”

A slight flicker of disappointment flashed across her eyes, but she nodded and said nothing.

“Do not think I do not desire you,” he said softly, his hand dropping to her ass and holding her against him as he rocked into her. “I desire you more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. But your wellbeing comes first, no matter how hot the fire burns.”

“I will not break,” she informed him with a grin. “As fragile as you appear to think I am, I assure you I am not a delicate flower.”

“Perhaps not,” he agreed. “However, you are _my_ delicate flower, and I will treat you as such. I know you are in pain from the wounds inflicted by those wretched orcs, and they must heal properly. I have patience.”

She lifted one eyebrow slightly, deciding immediately that she was going to test that patience. Two hundred years had been a long time to wait, and she was going to enjoy wearing him down now she knew she had his affections. It was only a matter of time and strategy.

Trailing her hand down the warm skin of his chest down to his abdomen, she sighed and flipped her legs out of the bed. “I suppose I should bathe and have something to eat,” she said, pulling a robe over the light sleeping attire she wore. “I feel like I have not eaten in over a month.”

“You have only picked at your food over the last few days,” he said.

She jumped a little as he slid both arms around her, having left the bed and silently materialising behind her. His mouth trailed soft kisses down her neck to her shoulder. “I want to get back into my normal routine,” she said. “I have had enough lazing around and doing nothing with my days.”

He frowned. “You shall take things slowly,” he told her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. “I do not want to find you crashing through the realm on horseback, or fighting spiders. Take things slowly, my love.”

“I intend to,” she replied. _For most things. Others maybe not so slowly._ “If you permit, I would like to resume my duties after breakfast.”

“What?” He moved to stand before her, a deep frown over his eyes. “No. Absolutely not.”

“Why not?” she demanded.

He opened his mouth to reply, then thought better of it and closed it again. “You should rest.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You were not going to say that,” she accused. “You intended to say something else.”

He shrugged innocently, making a face like a child trying to escape a scolding.

Kara huffed, planting her fists on her hips.

“I do not feel that…that…” he began, faltering.

“Feel what?” she wanted to know. “That because we are now seeing each other, that I am not capable of my role? Or maybe you really do not have use for me.”

He recognised the barb as a dig at what he had yelled at her. “No! No, it is not like that,” he said hurriedly. “Of course I value your work Kara; no other could ever do your job the way you do. But maybe now it is not befitting…” He trailed off again, chewing the side of his mouth as he watched her with uncertainty. “I cannot have this discussion with no clothes on,” he decided, marching over and pulling on his leggings.

“As far as I am concerned, I still wish to fulfil my role,” she said in a softer tone than previously. “The fact that we are together should make no difference, Thranduil; I am still more than capable of what I did before. My ability to do my job has not changed.”

He paused in tugging his boots on. “I am aware, my darling,” he said quietly. “But I do not wish idle gossip to spread about you.”

She snorted. “And you think I care about what people say? No-one can fault my work. However…you have raised a very valid point which I intended to bring up later.”

He lifted his chin and looked at her. “You said something last night.”

She nodded, pursing her mouth as she looked at the floor.

“You said you were not good enough for a King,” he said softly. He stood up, crossing the floor to stand in front of her and tugging her hands from her hips to slide them around his waist. “And you were correct. You are too good for a King. You are too good for me. But I will give my everything to be good enough for you, my love. I will spend eternity worshipping you, loving you. It is my choice who I take as a lover, a partner, someone to share my life with, no-one else’s. And I have chosen you, because you fill my heart and soul with such light and joy that I was unaware could exist in the presence of another.”

She stared up at him, overawed at the passion behind his words, the true feeling and emotion that spoke to her. “Do you not concern yourself with what others will say?”

“No. Because it has no bearing on them,” he said. “If anyone is foolish enough to come to me with such ridiculous worries, they will find themselves cast into the dungeons. It is that simple. I will not be told what to do, or how to live my life. And neither will you.”

“Then allow me to return to my duties,” she said.

He exhaled heavily. “If that is your wish, then so be it,” he consented, and she squealed as she hugged him close. “But I shall be watching to ensure you do not tire yourself,” he told her. “And I do not wish for you to put in a full day for the first few days, is that understood?”

“Yes, my King,” she grinned, lifting herself up on her toes to kiss him. “Mmmm.”

His breathing changed as he responded to her kiss, desire flaring up from his toes and overpowering him. Becoming aware of her curves pressed tightly against his body, his hands roamed up and down her back. The heat from him burned through her thin clothing, fuelling the fire that already blazed within her. Her hands caressed the warm skin of his neck, his long, silky hair gently kissing her arms.

He slowly broke the kiss and pulled back, arousal as clear as day in his blue eyes. “I can see we will achieve much today if we continue like this,” he commented, his gaze on her kiss-swollen mouth.

She smiled. “I do not now know about you, but I need to bathe,” she said, stepping away from him. “Are you having breakfast?”

He blinked, drawing his eyes back up from the hypnotising sway of her hips as she walked away. “Yes…will you be joining me?”

“Of course,” she replied. “I shall not be long. I just require freshening up, and something to wear.”

_Just wear nothing,_ he thought. “I will go and arrange for it to be prepared,” he said aloud, turning and sweeping from the room.

She grinned as she prepared her bath, knowing he was turned on and fighting the urge to do something about it.

Unknown to her, he was marching along towards the kitchen, breathing hard as he struggled to maintain a perfect walk with a raging hard-on that throbbed for release. Having feelings and lusting after her when she was unaware of his feelings was one thing; suddenly now she knew, his sex-drive seemed to have taken on a life of its own and refused to be ignored any longer.

Cursing and muttering under his breath, he mentally thanked the gods for long cloaks as he entered the kitchens.

*****

“So what do you propose to do about it?” Kara questioned, sitting cross-legged on her chair, digging into hot, buttered toast.

Thranduil lifted one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. “I shall tell him the truth,” he replied. “As much as it pains me to do so. His repulsive offspring caused a lot of trouble and heartache with his nonsense, and I shall not allow that to fade into the mists of time to be forgotten about.”

“At least he has gone,” she observed. “Do you ever wonder about fate?”

He leaned towards her and used his thumb to gently wipe a smear of hot butter from her lower lip. “Concerning what?”

Galdir smiled, discreetly observing the pair from a table on the other side of the room. He sat with his assistant having his own breakfast.

“If Theriion had not done what he did, we might not have faced up to what we feel,” she said. “You would not have kissed me, therefore you would not have known my secret about my past.”

“Perhaps not,” he acknowledged. “But I believe true love can withstand anything, and we would have eventually come to this point where we are now. The timing is a matter of question – would it have happened soon, or decades and centuries from now?” He shrugged again. “Maybe the despicable rat actually did us a favour.”

She grinned, and turned the conversation back to the most tactful and diplomatic way to handle the disgraced Lord’s father, who had sent a missive demanding to know why his son and heir had been practically thrown out of the Woodland realm.

“I think it is disgusting,” Galdir’s assistant, Merkal, whispered. “She is common. Look at her! What lady sits like that at the dining table? A proper lady of the court would sit with her feet on the floor, not crossed up like that. She is an embarrassment to the King.”

“Hush!” Galdir whispered crossly. “Kara is a very dear friend, and so is the King. I will not have you speak such things.”

Merkal snorted. “She is undignified. I cannot understand what the King sees in her. There are far more worthy ladies who he could court, more suitable for a royal. She is nowhere near noble birth, and I can only assume he has been bewitched by whatever she has hidden under her clothing.”

Before Galdir could even open his mouth to reprimand him, a dagger flew through the air and thudded into the wall right next to Merkal’s head.

“Maybe the next time you choose a human assistant Galdir, it would be wise to inform him that we elves have exceptionally sharp hearing,” Thranduil said, not even looking away from Kara. “I can hear every word being said in this entire hall.”

The guards and servants who had been eating had fallen silent, watching the exchange.

Kara moved to lower her feet to the floor, but Thranduil gripped her leg with one large hand.

“No. Sit however you please,” he told her. His eyes moved to the pair sitting behind her, several tables away. “If I hear such filth coming from your mouth again, I shall slit your throat from ear to ear. Do I make myself clear?”

Merkal nodded, his eyes huge with fear. The handle of the dagger touched his hair; it was so close as it protruded from the wall.

“That was merely a warning,” Thranduil told him. “Take your leave.”

The mortified and scared assistant rose and hurriedly left the dining hall, his face red with embarrassment. Galdir slowly stood up and pulled the weapon free, crossing the hall and placing it on the table in front of his King.

“I apologise, my Lord,” he said, with a low bow.

“There is no need,” he said with a wave of his hand. “I heard you reprimand the uncouth imbecile. You cannot control what nonsense comes out of the mouths of the ignorant and the uneducated.”

“Still, I give you both my sincere apologies,” the older elf insisted respectfully. “I shall see to it that his privileges are removed immediately.”

Thranduil waved him away, turning his attention back to Kara. His eyes narrowed. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, but the tips of her ears were pink.

“Speak,” he commanded, folding his arms.

“I knew this would happen,” she said.

“What, the nonsensical rantings of a madman?” he demanded with a snort. “Ridiculous. He shall not pose a problem. And stop fidgeting,” he added, his hand shooting out and gripping her leg once more. “You are comfortable sitting like that. So sit like that.”

Blue eyes lifted to meet his, and his heart missed a beat at the sadness in them.

He leaned towards her, concern in his own eyes. “What is it, my love?” he whispered.

“Nothing,” she said, flashing a smile. “Nothing at all.”

He studied her for a moment, before diving towards her and crushing her mouth with his own in a searing hot, deep kiss, taking her breath away at the speed with which he moved, and the intensity of his kiss. “I shall have no-one speak ill of you,” he murmered as he pulled back a fraction. “Not of you, your birth, your manners, the way you sit, and certainly not what you keep hidden under your clothing. I love you irrespective of whether you sit cross-legged on a chair at the dining table, or upside down at the top of a tree to eat. It matters none.”

She grinned at the image that his words had conjured up in her head.

“And as for what you keep hidden…my love, that is for my eyes only,” he whispered seductively. “No-one need concern themselves with what you have…I however, intend to examine every inch, to kiss and lick every inch, to taste and touch every inch…” His words trailed off as she closed the miniscule gap between them as pressed her open mouth to his, eager for his sensual touch.

“You are a tease,” she accused playfully as the kiss ended.

One eyebrow lifted. “I am not the one wearing a tunic which caresses your breasts the way only I should, nor am I the one wearing tight leggings that accentuate the curve of your delectable backside,” he replied with a smirk. “So I think that the tease, my love, is _you._ ”

“We have work to do,” she grumbled, swinging her feet to the floor and standing up. He tipped his head back and laughed, drawing the attention of those close by.

“Then let us work,” he said as he rose to his feet. “But I remind you – you will not overwork yourself.”

“Mm-hmm,” she grunted, waiting for him to walk past her.

His eyes narrowed. “No. You do not walk behind me again,” he told her. “You walk with me, or before me. Never behind me.”

The seconds ticked past as she gazed up at him, her heart swelling with the love she had inside. He smiled, holding his hand out, and she wrapped her fingers around his. The couple walked through the dining hall and out into the corridor past the guards.


	10. Chapter 10

** CHAPTER TEN **

****

Thranduil idly turned his glass with his fingertips, his eyes on Kara. She was up on her toes reaching up to a high bookshelf, filing away a book she had been using to reference an old map.

The hem of her tunic had risen as she reached up, exposing the skin at her waist.

His hands itched to touch her, caress her.

She propped one knee on the chair beside her to gain a slightly higher reach, pushing the book back into place. His eyes lowered to the alluring curve of her rear, as he contemplated tearing the soft material of her trousers and sinking his teeth into the mounds of soft flesh.

“I will update the maps over the next day or two,” she said, breaking his line of thought. “The new look-out points on the patrol will need to be added.”

“What? Yes,” he said with a frown. “There are some more maps in the armoury which will have to be brought up here also.”

“Shall I go and retrieve them now?” she asked, turning to him.

He held the glass out to her. “No. We shall get them later,” he said. “I must go and check up on how the blacksmith is progressing soon; he was mending some damaged armour.”

She took the glass, sipping the fresh, sweet orange juice. “I thought I saw him earlier in the stables, putting a new shoe on one of the horses,” she replied.

“More than likely,” he said.

“You seem distracted…is everything alright?”

“What? Yes, everything is fine,” he answered, rising swiftly to his feet and crossing over to open the window. “It is too warm in here.”

 _Take some clothing off,_ she thought, hiding her smirk behind the glass. “I will return the scrolls to the library,” she announced as she took a final swallow and set the glass back down on the desk and gathered up the documents. “If I do not do it now, I will procrastinate and they will end up being lost or put away in the wrong place.”

He turned and held his arms out, taking some of the ancient scrolls from her. “I shall accompany you, and save you two journeys,” he said.

She smiled. “Thankyou.”

They left his study and walked side by side along the hallway.

“Do you have any preference on what you would like to eat for lunch?” he asked casually as they walked.

 _You._ “Something light,” she replied, choosing to ignore the horny devil perched on her shoulder. “It is too hot to bother with a heavy meal. Maybe some salad and cold meat, or something along those lines.”

He nodded. “We can eat outside in the garden, if you wish.”

“That sounds lovely,” she said with a smile. She nodded to a pair of guards who passed them. “I was thinking maybe this afternoon of going to find out how the cat is, you remember the one who had kittens just before Theriion’s visit?”

He smiled. “Mother and babies are thriving,” he told her. “I had someone check on them regularly while you were in the healing rooms. I knew you would be thinking about them,” he added, glancing at her surprised look.

“Thankyou,” she said. “I was worried about them.”

He shifted the scrolls in his arms, reaching out and opening the door to the library. “I knew you would be,” he said. “But they have been fine. The kittens are growing well.”

“I must ensure the mother is eating properly,” she said, leading him between piles and piles of books. “She will be unable to nourish her babies otherwise.”

“What were you feeding her until now?” he asked.

“Whatever was on my plate,” she replied, coming to a stop before a towering display of shelves. “She likes fish and meat.”

He frowned. “Why were you leaving food from your own meals?”

She glanced up at him, detecting a slight trace of anger in his tone. “She is a nursing mother, and her kittens depend on her,” she told him. “Without proper food she will be unable to sustain her milk, and the babies would perish without it.”

An angry scowl crossed his face. “You shall no longer be leaving your own food,” he said, and the disappointment showed on her face. “I shall make sure there is food set aside from the kitchen which you may give to her.”

She smiled, turning back to file some of the scrolls she held. “Those ones go over there,” she said, pointing to her left.

He moved behind her, squeezing himself into the small gap as the shelves were fairly close together.

Kara closed her eyes and subtly pushed back against him, cherishing the feel of the large, solid body behind her.

His sharp intake of breath was clearly audible; the feel of her curved rear pressed against his crotch. His grip on the scrolls tightened as he clenched his teeth, shifting past her.

She smiled to herself.

Round one.

“This needs someone to organise it,” he muttered, sliding some of the documents up onto a shelf above her reach. “It is a mess.”

“I can do that by the end of the week,” she told him. “I have other things to see to first, but I am sure this can be fitted in.”

He deliberately didn’t look at her, her choice of words inflaming him further.

“Hmm…this one goes over _there…_ I think,” she murmered to herself. “Excuse me.” One hand settled on his side as she squeezed past him, hesitating briefly as her breasts rubbed against his back.

His groin ached. The muscles under her touch tightened.

Round two.

She stretched up onto her toes at his side, lifting both hands to slide the scroll into position on the shelf, exposing her abdomen as she moved.

The old parchments tumbled out of her grasp to the floor as he grabbed her and spun her around, crushing her against the crammed bookshelves and crashing his mouth down onto hers.

_Success._

A deep groan sounded as his tongue ravaged her mouth, his hands fisting in her hair to hold her in place, and he realised through the thunderous pounding in his ears that he had made the noise. Her body reacted, pressing tighter against his, her breasts heaving against his chest as she breathed; her long legs somehow twisted around his. Her hands slid underneath his arms and up over his shoulders, gripping the fabric of his robe.

She panted hard and tipped her head back as his mouth left hers and wandered along her cheek towards her ear, kissing and licking, before continuing down the side of her neck. Sharp teeth sank into her flesh, causing her to moan and push her hips further into his. Her left leg lifted and she wrapped it around his thigh, tightening the contact as he thrust against her.

“I want you so bad,” he gasped, his wet tongue licking the skin of her shoulder. “I want you right now.”

A thrill shot through her as his hands lowered to grasp her buttocks, squeezing them hard as he thrust harder against her. He kissed his way over her throat and up the other side of her neck, his breath hot as it fanned over her.

She rotated her hips against his, acutely aware of the dampness collecting between her open thighs, her core aching for him. “I need you,” she whispered.

“How am I supposed to concentrate when you are doing this to me?” he grunted, his mouth finding hers again. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her rear, heightening her arousal further.

The room around them seemed to disappear as he kissed her, the tell-tale rocking of his hips leaving her in no doubt that he was desperate to mate with her. He slid his hands round to her legs and lifted her, and she flipped her feet around his thighs as he used his weight to hold her against the shelves.

Dragging his mouth from hers, he gazed down at her, his pupils dilated with lust, his mouth swollen and wet from their kiss. “We cannot do this, not here,” he whispered in between heaving breaths.

She pressed her open mouth to his neck and sucked hungrily. “Why not?”

He leaned his head back, a deep rumble of pleasure vibrating up through his chest, his eyes closed. “Because I will not have our first time up against a pile of dusty old books,” he managed to say. “Oh dear god you feel _so_ good…”

Her thighs flexed around his waist, causing her core to rock against the erection that strained to be free to discover her. He opened his mouth and panted hard, opening his eyes and gazing up at the roof above them. He flipped his head forwards again as her hands trailed around to his tunic, swiftly undoing the buttons at the top. Eager fingers explored the exposed flesh of his chest; pressing, caressing, touching. The breath left his body with a hiss as her mouth followed her fingers; soft lips kissing and tasting.

Gripping her hair, he pushed her back a little, covering her mouth with his own. Stars burst behind his closed eyelids as she returned his kiss with the same passion and need.

“We will not do this here,” he whispered, swallowing visibly. “I will not take you in a place like this. I will do it somewhere comfortable, somewhere where I can take my time and cherish the moment.”

She murmered against his mouth, chasing it to catch it in another passionate kiss. “I will take you any way I can have you,” she whispered.

He moaned as she caught his lower lip between her teeth, sucking and biting gently. “You are a menace,” he muttered.

The sound on the other side of the library of the door opening made them jump apart, her legs quickly unlocking their tight grip around him and her feet sliding to the floor as he took her weight and controlled her descent down his body. Inhaling a deep breath, his eyes burned with lust as he held her gaze.

“We will continue this later,” he promised in a husky whisper.

“I should hope so,” she replied with an impish smile.

“My Lord,” Taranath greeted his King as he appeared round the corner of the shelves. “Kara.”

Both smiled their acknowledgement.

“How are things, Taranath?” she asked, busying herself sorting the scrolls. Thranduil silently handed her more as she put them where they belonged on the shelf.

“I am afraid I bear news; rather unsavoury news,” the guard said. “Lord Theriion’s father has sent word – he is a day away.”

Thranduil’s eyebrows rose, as did Kara’s as they looked at each other in silent question.

“I have no doubt he wishes to discuss whatever his vile son has told him,” he said lazily. “And we can be assured that whatever it was, it was utter nonsense.”

Kara’s hand had stilled and she leaned against the shelf. “Should I be concerned?”

He scowled. “No. Absolutely not.”

Taranath shook his head. “The King will not allow you to come to any harm,” he told her. “And neither will we. The entire guard is your protection.”

She smiled slightly. “Thankyou,” she murmered, turning back to her task.

“You have nothing to concern yourself with,” Thranduil said, handing her another scroll. “Theriion’s father is not an unreasonable person. He is merely misinformed about what happened. It is nothing to worry about.”

Kara’s mind was spinning in circles. Only seconds ago she had been caught up in a tornado of blazing kisses and the uncontrollable urge to mate with Thranduil, and suddenly she was afraid for her future.

He sensed her muddled thoughts, turning her chin so she looked at him. “Stop worrying, my love,” he said, brushing his mouth over hers in a whisper of a kiss. He turned to his guard. “Ensure the usual protocols are in place,” he commanded him. “And find the housekeepers; I want the guest quarters prepared. Send the patrol out to escort him to the palace.”

“Certainly. Very good, my Lord,” Taranath said with his customary bow. He nodded to Kara as he turned and left.

Thranduil took the remaining scrolls from her and dumped them in a space on the shelf, taking her hand and leading her from the library. She followed wordlessly, her mind elsewhere.

He led her out to the gardens, which were awash with sunshine. Butterflies flitted around, and birds hopped from tree to tree chirping away their merry songs.

“Sit,” he commanded, gently pushing her shoulders so she sat on a wooden bench. Sitting beside her, he sighed as he crossed one exceptionally long leg over the other. “Why are you so disturbed?” he asked.

“Because of the trouble that Theriion has already caused,” she answered. “If that is what he did, what can his father do?”

“Nothing as bad as his son,” he told her. “Lord Darfin was my father’s closest friend and ally; he will remember this when he is here.”

She pursed her mouth as she gazed thoughtfully into the distance. “What if he does not?”

He took her hand firmly in his, bringing it over to rest on his thigh. “He will. He is an elf who holds his honour with a great pride. He will listen to reason. I have known him too long to think otherwise.”

Unsure eyes moved to meet his.

“I can see you are going to be unsettled until he has gone,” he said with a soft sigh. “Please trust in me – nothing is going to come between us. Nobody is going to take you away from me.”

“I would not go,” she said instantly. “I just fear what poison Theriion may have already filled his father’s head with.”

He shrugged. “What he has said or not said is beyond our control,” he replied. “However, what happens when his father arrives is not beyond our control. He is not a King; I am. Remember this, my darling. He cannot go against me.”

She nodded, and he pulled her close to lean her head against his upper shoulder, pressing a kiss to her hair. “I love you,” she whispered softly.

“And I love you,” he said. “Nothing will ever change that. Not Theriion, not his father, and not whatever ridiculous notions he has when he gets here. Put it out of your mind, please.” His hand rubbed her arm in a comforting manner, bringing a sense of peace to her.

She closed her eyes, inhaling his unique aroma and relishing the feel of his long hair tickling her. The weight of his arm across her back and the warmth of his hand on her arm brought a deep relaxation, and she mentally embraced the feeling.

“My Lord,” a voice called, and both turned to see Tauriel and Legolas approach them.

“Our apologies father; we do not wish to intrude on your private time,” Legolas said.

“It is not an issue,” Thranduil replied. “What brings you here?” His hand remained on Kara.

“We have concerns regarding Lord Darfin, my Lord,” Tauriel answered.

“Your concerns are unnecessary, Captain,” he said smoothly. “I assure you both I have everything under control.”

“Would it be improper to suggest you and Kara leave the palace for a few days?” Legolas asked.

Thranduil shot him an icy glare. “And why would I contemplate such an action?” he frowned. “This is our home; we will not be leaving it.”

“I do not mean any disrespect, father. I merely try to divert any distress that may befall you both,” his son replied. “I can imagine the Lord’s visit will be making you both feel uneasy.”

“Not I,” Thranduil answered. “As for Kara, I have assured her I will not be leaving her side and she has nothing to worry about.”

Tauriel’s gaze flicked over to Kara. “I will be here if you need me,” she told her.

“As will I,” Legolas added.

Kara smiled. “Thankyou both,” she said, and glanced at Thranduil. “I am hoping this visit is over and done with as quickly and painlessly as possible. I will not tell untruths; I _am_ a little apprehensive.”

“You have no need to be,” Thranduil said, his deep, velvet voice soothing her. “You have my assurances that everything will run smoothly.”

Kara caught Tauriel’s eye, her friend reading the wariness and uncertainty that lurked in the blue depths. “Hopefully I am making something out of nothing,” she said, plucking a leaf from the bush beside her and shredding it absent-mindedly. “I am just worried that with the trouble Theriion caused, what can his father do?”

“Nothing,” Thranduil replied immediately. He rubbed slow, lazy circles on the back of the hand he held with his thumb. “Like I have just told you – I am a King. He does not overrule me, and his opinions do not outweigh mine.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

“My father is correct,” Legolas observed. “If needs must, Lord Darfin can be ordered to leave. Keep that in mind.”

She nodded. “I do not wish there to be ill feeling between the two nations.”

“And there shall not be,” Thranduil stated. “If there is, then so be it. I will _not_ have anyone talk down to me, or to try to dictate what goes on in my own kingdom.” He rose to his feet, tugging her gently with him.

“We have things to attend to, my Lord,” Tauriel said with a bow.

He tilted his head in acknowledgement, watching the pair walk away across the grass. “My son seems to have taken quite a liking to the Captain of the Guard,” he murmered.

Kara glanced from the departing couple to him. “You are not happy.”

“I am neither happy, nor unhappy,” he replied, his ice blue eyes slanting her a sideways look as they started to walk back to the palace. “I have other, more pressing things to contend myself with, than where my son seeks his pleasures.”

She smiled. “I am sure if there is anything you should know, all will come out eventually,” she said.

“Everything does,” he replied enigmatically.


	11. Chapter 11

** CHAPTER ELEVEN **

****

After a relaxing bath later that evening, Kara had her wounds re-dressed by the healer who had faithfully taken care of her since her return to the palace. Thranduil stayed through in the other room, giving them privacy, albeit with a scowl on his perfect face.

“Something troubles you, my love?” she asked, crossing the threshold between the two rooms as she tightened her robe around her. Nodding a grateful thankyou to the healer as she departed, she sank onto the arm of the couch beside him.

“No. Why would you think that?” he asked, looking up as she touched her mouth to his.

“You have had a frown since Imogen arrived,” she pointed out.

His frown deepened. How could he tell her he was jealous that the healer was getting to see her in a disrobed state, even if it was solely to re-dress wounds? “I am fine. Nothing is wrong,” he told her.

She lifted one eyebrow, but didn’t push the point.

“I have a request,” he said, taking her hand in his and studying it for a moment or two. Finally, his ice blue eyes lifted back to hers. “May I sleep here tonight?”

She smiled. “You do not need to ask,” she replied. “It is your palace, remember?”

“That is not what I meant,” he said gruffly.

“I understand,” she soothed him. “And yes, of course you can sleep here.”

He looked at her again. “I really need to hold you,” he said softly, and she picked up the insecure side of him in his voice.

“Then come to bed with me and hold me all night,” she said, standing up. “I admit I do ache a little; hopefully I will have a deep sleep and feel better come the morning.”

“Do you wish me to do some healing on you?” he asked as he shrugged his robe from his shoulders.

“No,” she replied over her shoulder as she turned back the blankets on the bed. “Your body heat will help soothe the aches and pains.”

He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the images flying through his head, thankful she had her back turned to him. Taking off his tunic and the rest of his clothing, he padded around to the other side of the bed and slid under the sheet. “Where do you feel pain, my darling?” he asked as she climbed in at her side.

“My arms and legs are sore,” she told him. “And I have some discomfort in my abdomen.”

He watched her thoughtfully. “Perhaps it might be best if you curled against my back,” he said.

She nodded. “I can live with that,” she said with a smile. _Damn. What I crave is at the front._

He rolled over onto his side, tucking one arm under the pillow and resting his head on it. His long blond hair cascaded down his bare back, drawing her with a magnetic pull. She snuggled up against him, having slipped her robe off.

His eyes, which had started to close, flew open again as he realised she was naked.

Kara felt his spine stiffen and smiled to herself, but said nothing about it. “Goodnight, Thranduil,” she said quietly, sliding her arm around his waist.

He swallowed. “Goodnight, Kara,” he replied hoarsely.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Her smile widened and she buried her face in his hair, inhaling deeply. His aroma filled her senses and brought flames of fire flickering to life. She subtly wriggled as close as she could get, but not so subtly that he didn’t realise what she was doing.

His stomach rose and fell gently under her hand as he breathed, and she lay in the silence listening to him. Heat radiated from her hand and permeated through into him.

Nobody spoke.

Kara shifted, pushing one knee forwards a little so it was curved against the cheeks of his rear, which coincidentally, were also bare. A sneaky smile curved her lips as she sighed softly in contentment.

Her hand slid to his waist, and followed the curve down to his hip.

Still he said nothing; didn’t react. He sunk his teeth into his lower lip and tried to think of anything but the feel of her breasts pushed against his back. He failed.

Her hand moved again; her fingertips trailing lightly over the curve of his buttock and up to his lower back. She felt him move slightly as he inhaled deeply. The muscles across his upper back rippled as she pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

“Kara,” he said warningly, in a low voice.

“Hmm?” More butterfly kisses.

“Kara, do not do this.”

“Do what?” she murmered innocently. Her fingers swirled patterns on the skin of his upper thigh.

“Do not awaken the beast; you are not in a fit state to handle him,” he whispered.

_Oh yes I am._

She didn’t reply; instead let her mouth trail soft kisses over his shoulder, exposed where his hair parted. The only noise in the room was the sound of his breathing.

A squeal of surprise left her as he flipped over lightning-fast, pinning her onto her back against the bed, her hands held down at either side of her head. Ice blue eyes stared deep into hers; unfathomable emotions flickering across the depths. Her chest heaved against his as she gasped; excitement and just a little bit of fear racing through her.

He remained silent above her, his teeth clenched and his eyes narrowed.

She waited; her entire body throbbing and aching with need.

“You cannot do this,” he said hoarsely, after a long silence.

She blinked innocently.

“You cannot,” he repeated.

“I want to,” she whispered, and could have sworn she saw flames of blue fire in his eyes.

He breathed hard. “You must heal before we do this.”

“I am healed,” she replied, raising her head from the pillow and lifting her mouth to his.

He was lost.

His lips parted, his tongue sneaking out and swiping across the soft flesh that touched his. He closed his eyes as surges of pleasure shot through his body, his fingers tightening their hold on her wrists. Her mouth opened in silent response to his unspoken demand, her tongue meeting his and answering.

Thunder roared in his ears. Her legs shifted beneath his weight and parted so that he slid comfortably in between, her inner heat beckoning him like a lighthouse in a storm.

She whimpered softly into the kiss, caught up in a maelstrom of both emotional and physical needs. Desire curled through her system, sparking fires at every point where his flesh touched hers. She arched up closer to him, still restrained by his firm grip. Her body reacted without her consent, her hips grinding against his and her spine arching so her breasts pushed hard against the solid wall of his chest.

He released her wrists, threading his fingers through her hair and holding her still as he plundered her mouth, taking everything she offered. Her arms went round his shoulders, her hands trailing through the lengths of his hair.

Dragging his mouth from hers, he lifted his head and gazed down at her, seeing her eyes unfocused with lust. “I want you Kara,” he whispered. “I want you so bad, it hurts. It physically hurts. But I do not think you are well enough.”

“I am fine,” she whispered back, caught in the ice blue that held her a willing prisoner. “Let me ease that pain, for I too have the same pain. I ache for you…I need you.”

His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, trying to balance sense and reason against the inferno that ripped through him. “You will belong only to me afterwards,” he told her. “No-one else can have you. Ever. I will not allow it.”

“I wish for no-one else to have me,” she replied. “Only you have ever held my heart, and only you ever will. Make me yours, Thranduil. Mark me as belonging to you.”

His breath left him in a hiss as he crushed her mouth with his, desire, passion, and lust winning the battle he raged within himself. She responded instantly, her entire body melding to his. He swept his hands down her sides, lifting her legs around him and rocking against her in a sensual, agonising torment.

Her head tilted back and she moaned as he kissed down her neck, the sound fanning the out-of-control fire within him. Gripping her hips, he rocked harder, the tip of his erection nudging against her soft core. Her fluid coated him, mixing with his own as he leaked pre-cum, helpless to stop it.

“You are mine, Kara,” he whispered, kissing down past her shoulder as he lifted his hands to her breasts. “You will only ever be mine.” His thumbs brushed over her nipples, making her almost howl in pleasure. His lips tugged on one nipple as he continued his torment with his thumb on the other, and she thrashed wildly beneath him.

“Oh my God Thranduil, don’t stop,” she gasped, her fingers gripping his hair in a sharp tug. “Please don’t stop.”

He smiled against her, amused at her responsiveness. Releasing her, he flicked his tongue repeatedly over the peak, noting how she bucked upwards with each lick. “So sensitive,” he murmered, turning to the other breast. “I wonder if the rest of your body will react to me in the same manner?”

“Do not tease me,” she panted.

He smiled again. “Like you have _not_ been teasing me all day?” he asked in between alternately swirling his tongue around her nipple and flicking over it. “I knew what you were doing.”

“I have been on fire for you all day,” she whispered, struggling to put her words together coherently. The sensation of his mouth on her was paralysing her ability to even think.

“I think I shall pass a law making it only acceptable for you to wear long, loose clothing,” he murmered. “Garments that cover you completely from head to foot. Keep this delectable body of yours from distracting me, like you have been doing the entire day.”

She started to laugh, but the laugh turned into a long, drawn-out moan as he pulled her nipple in between his lips and sucked with a strong longing.

“Maybe I should have you wearing full armour,” he mused, brushing his full lower lip up over the sensitive peak. “You will not be able to divert my attention then.”

She arched her back right up from the bed, tugging him closer than she would have thought possible, given that they were already hot flesh against hot flesh.

His mouth slowly wandered, spreading warmth wherever he dropped a kiss, spreading fire wherever his tongue swiped. Kara’s head rolled from side to side as she murmered and whimpered nonsensical words. He moved lower, swirling his tongue around her navel several times.

“How do you feel, my love?” he asked softly as his hands kneaded the flesh at the top of her thighs. “Do you feel good?”

She panted heavily. “I feel amazing,” she managed. “I never thought it could feel like this…”

He lifted his head, a slight frown marring his perfect face. “Kara…are you a virgin?”

“No,” she answered. “But I may as well be, for I have never felt anything like this…I have never felt so good in someone’s arms…”

An arrogant smirk met her as she opened her eyes, and he lowered his head again to continue chasing kisses all over her abdomen.

“I have not even begun yet,” he whispered against her skin.

Fire blazed below the surface, heating her body to an even hotter temperature than it already was. She shifted restlessly, desperate to become one with him.

“Not yet, my fragile little flower,” he murmered, as though he could read her thoughts. “We have the whole night.”

“I will die before the night is through,” she whimpered.

“You will not die in my arms,” he assured her. “You will not die anywhere, but particularly not here in my arms. I intend to show you beyond the edges of heaven without you leaving this bed.”

Her feet twisted around his calves, his legs parted as he worked his way down her body. Her hands caressed his sides, up to his shoulders, and down to his strong arms, which held her in place.

“Open wider for me, my love,” he whispered.

His erotic tone sent shivers down her back as she complied, and he settled himself in a comfortable position.

“Hmmm,” he murmered, intrigued by the enticing view in front him. “You are _so_ wet, my darling. You are almost dripping.” The tip of one finger slowly traced around her folds, and she gasped and arched up off the bed. “So aroused, so ready,” he whispered.

“Thranduil…please…” she begged in a helpless whimper.

“Please what, my love?”

“Please…something…ease this ache within me…” she pleaded.

He smiled to himself.

A guttural scream met his ears as he leaned forwards and slowly swiped his tongue upwards in one smooth stroke, stopping as she wrenched violently in his arms, which were wrapped around her thighs and over her abdomen. Glancing up at her, his smile widened as he absorbed the scene before him.

She was a mess.

Returning to the task at hand, he swirled his tongue around her clitoris, encouraged by the moans and whimpers that she made in response. Her arousal tasted sweet as he licked down to her opening and pushed inside, a hot gush of fluid welcoming him. He murmered in approval, his own pleasure soaring higher, as he pushed his tongue deeper.

“Oh my God…oh my God…” she gasped, clutching at the sheet beneath her.

He didn’t reply, instead using his lips to kiss her folds as his tongue explored as deep inside her as he could go. Humming in approval, he slowly pulled back and gently ran his fingers between her legs. One finger slid inside her with ease, and he thrust it in and out in a teasing gesture.

She started to curse and swear.

He increased his intrusion to two fingers, twisting them as he pushed in, her body thrashing wildly in response. Curling his fingers, he stroked a sensitive part in her depths while he dragged his tongue over her clitoris, sweeping back and forth in a steady rhythm. His free hand pushed against her inner thigh, opening her as wide as possible as his fingers thrust deeper and faster.

Concerned blue eyes lifted briefly. Her breathing was becoming so erratic, he feared she might black out through hyperventilating. Her head was tossing relentlessly from side to side, her fists almost tearing the bedsheet, her breathing coming in difficult, laboured gasps.

He eased up, rising onto his elbows and lifting his body over hers. Winding his hands into her hair, he pressed soft kisses along her jaw towards her mouth. She gripped him, her fingers digging into the muscles of his strong biceps, struggling to find her centre of gravity after being thrown so far off course.

“Breathe, my darling,” he whispered.

She gulped in a huge lungful of air, her body trembling out-with her control.

“Breathe with me,” he coaxed, his voice a soft caress as he slowly nudged inside her. It was time to let her finish.

Her head dropped back as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, tugging him deeper. He took his time pushing in, stopping part way.

“More,” she gasped.

“No,” he whispered against her. “It is too much right now.”

She grunted in protest. Somewhere and somehow, she dug deep and found an unknown inner strength, flipping them both over at speed so she was sitting astride him.

He gasped partly in shock and partly in arousal at the sudden show of aggression, his eyes wide as he gazed up at her. She had ground her hips down and had taken all of him, and he felt himself pushing hard against her cervix.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his surprise evident on his face.

She nodded, breathing hard through her nose. “Give me a minute, please,” she whispered, lowering her head.

He lifted one hand and touched her cheek, gently lifting her head so she looked at him again. “It is too much, too soon,” he said softly.

She smiled. “I will have _all_ of you,” she vowed. “However I do not think I can move for a moment or two yet; somebody kept it a secret just how big he is.”

He laughed, shifting his weight and throwing her back beneath him again, repositioning himself. “You are greedy,” he smirked, kissing her.

“For you my love, yes,” she answered. Her arms locked around his neck,

He kissed her with a deep, consuming passion as he slowly rocked his hips, sliding back and forth within the hot heat that welcomed him with each stroke.

“I will make you feel so good,” he promised huskily.

“I cannot feel any better than this,” she whimpered against him, lost in the magic of his mouth against hers and the feel of him moving inside her.

“Oh yes you can,” he told her. “And I shall prove it.” A wicked smile flitted over his face as he rotated his hips with each deep thrust, his hands tilting her head back to expose her neck to him. “You can feel _so_ much better.”

A deep cry echoed around the room as he increased the speed of his thrusts, his mouth closing over a patch of sensitive flesh below her ear as he sucked hard. The need to come in her burned deep in the base of his back, but he pushed the urge as far away as he could, focusing on bringing her the ultimate pleasure. As much as the desire to climax overpowered his senses, his goal was to bring her as much pleasure as he could.

“Fly with me,” he whispered, his mouth brushing her ear. “Let go and come for me. Come hard, baby.”

She clung to him, her body matching his with every powerful thrust, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. Stars burst behind her eyes and the oxygen seemed to disappear in a vortex that sucked everything away from her, except the sensations Thranduil was inflicting on her.

“Thranduil,” she gasped, almost in a panic.

“Sssh,” he murmered softly, going back to sucking on her flesh.

She closed her eyes and fought to breathe, her body feeling things it had never felt before. She could almost feel herself reaching out for something, something which was so close yet so far. She floated higher and higher, her muscles tensing and tightening.

Her head fell back and a scream tore from her throat as her body exploded, waves of euphoria flooding through her as her core constricted and released rapidly around the hard length of him. She howled and cried, gasping for air and gripping him with the strength of a tiger.

“Yessss,” he hissed, crushing his mouth to hers. “Yes, come for me…”

Tears of passion streamed down her cheeks as she fell apart, grateful for his strong arms holding her. His hips moved faster, plunging deeper and deeper as he lost control. Crushing her body into his, he threw his head back and climaxed with a long, low growl that sounded like that of an animal. His body shuddered as he spilled into her, and he felt like his soul was flowing into her at the same time.

Surges of spent energy pounded through his powerful body, and his arms gave way as he collapsed on top of her, rolling in a half-turn so she wasn’t crushed by his weight.

Time had stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

** CHAPTER TWELVE **

****

Thranduil’s arms held her close as she shuddered and trembled, her quiet sobs tearing at his heart.

“I did not mean to hurt you, my darling,” he whispered, wiping her tears away and kissing her cheeks. “I am so sorry.”

She sniffed, shaking her head. “You did not hurt me,” she whispered. “I do not know what is wrong with me. I have never felt anything like that…ever. It felt amazing…and terrifying…and so good…what did you do to me?” Blue eyes lifted to his, a thousand questions in them.

He smiled, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip. “Worshipped you the way you were born to be worshipped. You have never had that before?” he asked, unable to conceive the idea of anyone taking her to bed and not having her orgasm with enough power to realign the planets. “Who or what did you go to bed with, an orc?!”

She laughed a little, embarrassed. “No. A human.”

“Almost an orc,” he muttered, tucking her head against his chest.

“I have heard other elleths talking about this,” she said. “They talk between themselves of having orgasms so strong that they cannot walk for a time afterwards. I always thought they were exaggerating, fabricating things to make it sound so much better than it really was.”

He chuckled softly as he slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back. “No, my fragile little flower; they were not fabricating anything,” he said. “With the right lover, sex is the most beautiful, intense, satisfying pleasure one can experience. You, my love, have just not had the right partners. Until now.”

“Singular,” she corrected, lifting her head to gaze up at him. “Just the one.”

Ice blue eyes gazed into hers. “I cannot fathom others,” he muttered eventually. “I do not understand why you did not have a legion of admirers trying to entice you.”

“I showed no interest,” she replied. “My heart has belonged only to one for these last few hundred years.”

A soft smile curved his mouth as he ran his fingertip down her nose. “Tonight was only the beginning,” he promised, his voice husky and sensual. “There is so much more to experience, so much more.”

“It cannot get any better than this,” she decided as she tucked her head back against his chest and closed her eyes as she listened to the strong thump-thump of his heart.

“Challenge accepted,” he laughed softly. “I shall prove you wrong, my love. So unbelievably wrong.”

She _hmmph’_ d against him as her body relaxed in his arms. “There is no place else in the world where I would rather be,” she murmered.

He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. “There is no place else I would wish for you to be,” he replied. “Your place is here, next to me, in my arms.” He pulled back slightly, tipping her head up so he could look at her. “I meant my words earlier.”

She frowned. “What words?”

“You belong to me now,” he said. “No-one else can have you. I will take the life of anyone who attempts to lure you away from me.”

She smiled. “Possessive much,” she said. “I have only ever belonged to you, Thranduil. Even if you had never looked at me, I would only ever belong to you.”

He blinked slowly. “I have done little else but look,” he admitted quietly. “All these years I have longed for you, ached to touch you, to be with you. But admitting my feelings would have come with a heavy price if you had rejected me. And I thought you would. That is why I fought so hard to hide what I was feeling.”

“Why did you think I would reject you?” Her words sounded sleepy.

“Because of what I am,” he said, his tone low. “Being a King can entice most females to bed, and scare away the one you truly desire. And I am aware of how people speak of me. I did not care until I realised I wanted your affections, but by then my reputation for being cold and arrogant was set in stone.”

“No it was not,” she yawned. “I knew a tender heart beat beneath the cold exterior. It just needed tempting into revealing itself, that is all.”

He contemplated her words as he ran his fingers through the ends of her hair. “Only you could ever have tempted it,” he acknowledged. Her hair felt like silk against his skin, the ends dropping onto his chest as she curled into him.

He realised after a few minutes that she had fallen into a deep, contented sleep.

*****

Legolas rounded the corner, a slight falter in his step as his gaze landed on his father and his love, who were slowly wandering along holding hands. He didn’t want to disrupt their happiness, but knew he had to deliver his news.

“Legolas,” Thranduil acknowledged him as he closed the gap between them.

“Father,” he replied with a bow of his head. “Good morning, Kara.”

“Good morning,” she greeted with a smile.

He could see the glow that radiated from the pair. “I am afraid Lord Darfin is close,” he said, sadness slicing through him as the glow seemed to dim a little.

“Let him enter. Make him comfortable,” Thranduil said. “I will meet with him once he is settled.”

Legolas nodded and swept past them.

Kara turned worried eyes to Thranduil’s.

“You have absolutely nothing to be concerned about, my love,” he said, dropping a light kiss on her lips. “I will not let _anyone_ take you from me. I give you my oath.”

Her fingers tightened slightly around his. “I know,” she said with a forced smile.

“Come, we will have breakfast,” he decided, and led her along the maze of hallways to the dining room. “I trust it will be ready by this hour.”

A guard bowed in respect as he opened the doors for them, and Thranduil ushered her through before him, his hand protectively at her waist. Several guards were still having their meal, and all stood to bow as they passed and sat down.

“Galdir,” he summoned, the older aide seated with his assistant over by the window. “I require your presence.”

“Of course, my Lord,” he replied, rising to his feet. He swept a hand in his assistant’s direction, making him lower himself back down to his seat. The invitation had not included him.

He went over and stood at the table, awaiting his King to speak.

“You will be aware of Lord Darfin’s approach,” Thranduil said after a few moments. “He will be here forthwith, and I expect your attendance when I meet with him.”

“Certainly, my Lord,” Galdir replied. “Be assured I will be with you at all times, should you require me to be.”

Thranduil nodded. “If Kara wishes to be present, she may,” he said, glancing at her. “However – I will protect her honour, but you will be required to do likewise.”

The aide nodded once. “That goes without question, my King,” he said. “I mean no disrespect to Lord Darfin, but after the trouble his son brought upon you, I wish to see him gone as soon as possible.”

Kara’s eyes darted between Galdir and Thranduil as she sipped her tea.

He sensed her perusal. “Her safety and peace of mind is paramount,” he said as he buttered hot, fresh toast. “Leave that idiot of an assistant of yours behind; there is no place for him at this meeting.” He handed her the toast, turning his attention to his aide. “I expect professionalism and respect,” he told him. “Nothing more, nothing less.”

“And you shall have it, my Lord,” Galdir answered. “I shall be present for whatever you require of me.”

“Good,” he said, and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. “That takes care of that.”

“Do you wish for me to be there?” Kara asked.

“Only if that is what you are comfortable with,” he said, his ice blue eyes turning to hers. “Although I may not desire for you to hear whatever filthy lies he has been told, you have a right to be at my side and show him no fear.”

“I do not have fear.”

He gently tipped her chin up with one finger. “You fear he will try to take you from me. He will not.”

She forced a small smile. “I know I shall be alright if I am with you,” she told him.

His eyes left hers and drifted over her shoulder as Tauriel appeared.

“My Lord, Kara…Lord Darfin has arrived,” she informed them. “Lord Legolas is settling him in his quarters. He is most anxious to speak with you.”

One eyebrow lifted. “I will see him in my own time,” he replied calmly. “I will finish breakfast first.”

Tauriel bowed and left as swiftly as she had appeared.

“Eat,” he said, glancing back at Kara.

“I am,” she protested, to a wry look.

“We will stay here until you have finished,” he said. “I do not wish to see you leaving meals, whether it is to feed a mother cat, or to face an adversary.”

“I am eating,” she said, finishing her slice of toast, only for him to replace it with another.

“You will need the energy,” he explained, and laughed as she lifted both eyebrows in silent question. “I did not mean for that, but seeing as you have put the thought there, my darling…”

“Stop teasing me,” she laughed. “I do not think I will be of any use to you for a few nights after last night.” Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

“You will be surprised,” he told her. “And I will show you later.” An ice blue eye winked at her mischievously.

*****

Thranduil marched forward with a purpose; his strides heavy and powerful. Kara kept up with him, her hand wound in his possessive grip. Guards on either side of the council chamber hurriedly opened the doors as their King advanced, moving aside swiftly to let him enter.

Kara’s eyes fell on Legolas, Tauriel, Galdir, and an older elf who was seated at the long table. She read the anger in his eyes even before he rose to his feet.

“So this is the cause of all this trouble!” he thundered, his eyes boring into her.

Thranduil didn’t bat an eyelid. He proceeded to the top of the table, where he pulled a seat out for her, gently pressing onto her shoulders so she sat down. He then took the chair beside her, and crossed one leg over the other as he lounged against the back of the seat.

“I believe propriety has failed you on this day, Lord Darfin,” he said. “On any other day, greetings and pleasantries would have been exchanged.”

“This is not any other day!” the Lord spat. “This…this.. _harlot…_ has caused my son shame, and brought shame to my house!”

Kara’s cheeks tinged a light pink.

Thranduil discreetly tightened his grip on her hand, below the table. “Indeed she has not,” he corrected. “And let it be known that I object to the term _harlot._ Strongly object.”

The other elf scoffed. “She belongs to my son!”

“She does not,” he said. “She belongs, as it were, to myself. No other.”

“Pffft. I demand to see proof of ownership.”

Thranduil leaned forwards. “You do not come into my kingdom and demand anything,” he said, his voice low with controlled anger. “Remember your place, my Lord. And remember it well. My father no longer lives to save you from trouble.”

“Your father would be disgusted by the lies and deceit coming from his only son!” Darfin said. “He and your mother raised you in a better manner.”

“My father and mother raised me to do what is right,” he corrected. “Kara has been my aide for hundreds of years. She has never left my service, nor left my side, until your wretched son took matters into his own hands and forced her to leave.”

“She was sold to him!” he counteracted. “I have proof!”

Thranduil’s eyebrows came down in a heavy frown. “I assure you, she is not a property to be sold, and no agreement took place. She stays here in this realm of her own free wish.”

Darfin rooted around in the pockets of his cloak, producing a document and slapping it down onto the table. “One signed receipt,” he gloated. “Now if you would be so kind as to hand over my son’s purchase..?”

Kara’s worried eyes met Tauriel’s, who shook her head discreetly as she stood to the side with her hands clasped before her. Legolas stood at her shoulder, a grim expression on his face. Galdir watched the proceedings with interest.

Thranduil lifted his left hand and pulled the document closer with one finger, casting his eye over it before flicking it back towards the owner. “This is not a true agreement,” he said. “That is not my mark.”

“You signed this!” Darfin shouted, thumping the table with his fist.

Thranduil merely stared at him, the ice in his cold stare making the older elf hesitate and withdraw slightly. “Galdir, bring me the documents we were working on yesterday evening,” he said, not breaking his gaze.

The aide vanished, returning within a few moments with an armful of paperwork.

“Your documents, my Lord,” he said, placing them before his King.

“Give them to Lord Darfin,” he instructed, still holding the other man’s eyes. “Now fetch me a blank parchment and a quill. I shall prove him wrong.”

Legolas slid a blank sheet of paper onto the desk along with a quill, and stepped back again.

Thranduil released Kara’s hand and picked it up, finally breaking eye contact as he signed his name, pushing the paper to the elf and reclaiming her hand. “Compare it.”

The Lord glanced between the document just signed in his presence and the pile that had been brought in, before studying the one his son had given him. His jaw clenched, and all present knew he was aware of a massive mistake on his part.

“Anything you wish to say?” Thranduil taunted. He rested his hand which held Kara’s on the table, in clear view. “Kara was never sold. And she never will be.”

Darfin glared at him. “It seems I may owe you an apology,” he muttered.

“I would say so,” he said. “But I do not wish for your apology. It means nothing to me. However, I think this beautiful lady at my side deserves it; your approach to this undesirable situation has caused her grief and embarrassment.”

The elf’s eyes darted to her. “What happened?”

She took a deep breath, reassured by the gentle pressure Thranduil applied to her fingers. “Your son made it clear when he arrived here that he wanted me to leave with him,” she said. “He made me an offer, which I refused. He took me by force when he left and refused to let the King bring me home when he came after me.”

Thranduil leaned forwards again, fire in his eyes. “He tried to force himself on her,” he hissed angrily. “That does _not_ become resigned to memories of the past. I _shall_ have my revenge, be it today, tomorrow, one hundred years hence. I have patience.”

The Lord’s cheeks turned crimson.

“He came back to the palace in an attempt to reclaim me,” Kara continued. “But he would not take anyone’s word that King Thranduil and myself are in a relationship, and continued to harass me.”

“He burst into her private chambers during an intimate moment,” Thranduil said. “Again…something I am not willing to forgive or forget.”

“Can you prove you _are_ in a relationship, and not simply trying to deceive myself and my son?” Darfin questioned.

Thranduil snorted. “As if I have the need to,” he muttered. He lightly grasped Kara’s chin and turned her head slightly. “She is marked. As am I.”

The Lord’s eyes fell on a similar bite on Thranduil’s neck, which had turned light purple since inflicted. He sighed in defeat.

“You forget I am an Alpha male,” Thranduil smirked. “I brand that which is mine.”

A bolt of sexual longing burst through Kara.

“As I did when your son arrived on a mission, hospitality will be extended to you and your guards,” he continued. “However…this subject is now closed and will not be brought up again. I expect Kara to be treated with the same respect I receive. Anything less will not be tolerated, neither by myself, nor my staff. Is that clear?”

“Absolutely,” Lord Darfin replied, bowing his head in a gesture of respect. “I can only offer my sincere and heartfelt apologies for the distress both of you have endured. I can assure you my son will not go unpunished for his deceit and abhorrent behaviour.”

Kara’s heart finally started to beat in a more regular rhythm as she relaxed a little, and she felt Thranduil’s fingers flex slightly around hers in silent comfort.

“I would imagine you would like to freshen up and relax a little before lunch,” he said. “Your journey will have taken a toll on you in this warm weather.”

“Indeed, and I thank you for your hospitality,” Darfin answered. “I just hope that before I leave, I can at least begin to make amends for the terrible mistake and misunderstanding. I cannot atone for my son’s actions, but I will endeavour to try.”

“There is no need,” Thranuil said, rising to his feet. Kara stood with him as he maintained his hold on her hand. “You have been shown beyond doubt that what your son told you was nothing but an untruth. We cannot change what was going on in his mind.”

Darfin nodded slowly, the realisation that he was lucky not to have been thrown in the dungeons sinking in. The way he had addressed Kara should have resulted in him being imprisoned. “I will take care of him upon my return.”

Thranduil led Kara away from the table, followed by Darfin, Legolas and Tauriel, and Galdir.

“See to it that Lord Darfin has everything he needs,” he said, turning to his aide. “I intend on spending some time with Kara, and we will meet for lunch.”

“Very good, my Lord,” Galdir said. “Shall we, Lord Darfin?”

The elf nodded, his head down as he followed the aide out of the council room.

“I am impressed,” Legolas murmered, watching the two walk away. He turned to his father. “I certainly did not expect a forged bill of sale.”

“Neither did I,” Thranduil growled. “I did not think Theriion could sink any lower. Again, he has proven me wrong in my assumptions. See to it that he never gets within a mile of this palace.”

“That is already the understanding of the guards and the patrols, my Lord,” Tauriel replied. “He will not set foot here again.”

He nodded, pursing his mouth as his mind thought and planned ahead. Kara glanced up at him, awed at the power and authority that radiated from his towering figure as he stood beside her. Always aware of his status throughout the years, she had never more been appreciative of his majestic strength, than at that precise moment in time.


	13. Chapter 13

** CHAPTER THIRTEEN **

****

“I trust you are feeling more comfortable now, my love?”

Kara smiled as Thranduil’s warm hands settled on her waist and he leaned his chin on top of her head. The breeze lifted the ends of his hair, gently feathering them across her face and neck.

“Yes, very much,” she replied with a smile, lifting her hands to rest on top of his. “I am glad this sorry affair is over.”

“It should never have happened in the first place,” he commented. “But like you say, it is over and done with. Now we can put it behind us and move forwards.”

She sighed contentedly. “How long is he planning on staying?” she asked.

He shrugged behind her. “No more than a few days,” he replied. “He has a mission once he leaves; he is going to punish Theriion for his lies and what he did.”

Her head leaned back against him, her eyes closing.

“Are you tired?” he asked softly.

“Honestly? Yes, I am,” she answered.

“It has been a fraught day for you, sweetheart,” he said. “And you did have a lot of exercise through the night that you do not normally participate in. Up until now, anyway.” He ended with a dirty smirk.

She blushed. “I really…never mind.”

He frowned, grasping her shoulders and turning her to face him. “What is wrong?” he asked, concerned.

“Nothing.”

His eyes narrowed. “Talk to me,” he commanded, but as a lover, not as a King.

She hesitated. “You said-“

“I know what I said,” he interrupted. “And I want to make love to you all day and all night, every day and night. But I know that is not possible. There will be lots of times where you do not wish to, or maybe I will not wish to…not likely, but it is possible. However,” he continued with a determined shake of his head. “You are not under _any_ obligation whatsoever, do you understand me?” His ice blue eyes pierced her soul as he stared into her eyes.

“I want to make love with you,” she whispered. “And I will never say no to you. But after last night…” she trailed off, embarrassed.

He nodded. “I know. I told you it was too much for you, you would have to get used to me before going as far as you did,” he said gently. “We elves are a little bigger than humans.”

“So I discovered,” she mumbled, and he laughed as he enfolded her in a close embrace, kissing the top of her head as her arms went around him. “But it was wonderful.”

He smiled as he rested his cheek on her hair. “And it was only the beginning. But anything and everything we do will be on _your_ terms. Not mine. Yours. I will never force you, or make you do anything you feel uncomfortable with.”

“Thankyou,” she whispered into his shoulder.

“Love is not about who can initiate sex how many times in a day, or who can hold the weirdest positions,” he said. “It is about connecting with your soul-mate, finding that deep, unbreakable bond. It is about trust. It is about laughing together, making memories together. Sex is an amazing addition, but it is not the basis of love. An extension maybe, but not the basis.”

“I had the wrong partner,” she said.

His hands rubbed her back. “Yes, you did. It was not me.”

She laughed, lifting her head to look up at him, but her smile faded as she noticed the seriousness in his eyes.

“I do not joke,” he said softly.

Her heart missed a beat. “What did you do to me, all those years ago?”

He smiled, almost a sad smile. “Whatever it was, I only wish it had been stronger, then you would have been with me all these years,” he whispered. “Instead, I watched you from a distance and longed so deeply for you. My people see me as arrogant, cold, and detached. But inside I was crying. I needed you. I was desperate to be with you, but I did not have the confidence to approach you. And I did not want to lose you as a friend.”

“Oh Thranduil,” she murmered, her eyes watering. She lifted a hand and touched his cheek; a soft, loving touch. “My heart belonged to you long before the battle. Long, long before. When you fell, it gave me a chance to do something, to give you something no-one else could, and I had to do it. Even though it meant I would be tied to you forever, I had to give you that. That was the choice I made, because I love you so much. Even if you had never shown me any interest, I still had to do it.”

He swallowed, his emotions clear in the ice blue of his eyes. “And you will never know how precious that gift was to me,” he said. “You gave me time with my son. You gave me the chance to have a life with you. If you had not done what you did, I would not have had that. I would be dead, buried in some cold grave somewhere.”

Her tears overflowed, streaking down her cheeks. “Please do not speak of such things,” she begged. “I cannot even bear to imagine…”

He gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs. “But I did not die, because of the selfless act which you did,” he told her. “I imagine there are many healers who if faced with the same situation, would have walked away and done nothing. You did not. You sacrificed everything through what you thought was an unrequited love.”

She closed her eyes as she leaned her forehead against him, the heat from the flesh of his throat seeping into her and soothing her. His strong arms around her gave her strength, and she relaxed against him. “Are you doing something?” she murmered.

He smiled. “Yes. I am sending you strength, my darling. I am sending you my love.”

She lifted her head and grasped the back of his neck, pulling him down and crushing his lips with her own. His hold on her tightened immediately as he opened his mouth and took control of the kiss, pushing his tongue into hers and demanding she respond.

She did.

Their surroundings melted into the distance as they absorbed each other’s love and strength through an invisible connection, their sensual touch powering an inferno of need within them. Her fingertips caressed the soft skin at the back of his neck, sending a powerful growl through his chest.

“This is too public a place to take this further,” he said huskily, lifting his lips a fraction from hers. “Anyone could interrupt us here.”

She went up on her toes and closed the gap between them once more. “Then we shall have to hold this until we are in the privacy of my room tonight,” she whispered.

“I would rather hold something else,” he murmered, between kisses. He caressed his mouth along her jaw to her neck as she laughed in delight. “Something _much_ more delicious than a thought…”

She moaned in pleasure as he nibbled his way down her neck, his soft, warm lips sucking and teasing. His tongue darted out and trailed a path down to her shoulder, a smirk appearing at the way she squirmed against him.

“You like?” he whispered.

“Oh yesss,” she whined. “Too much! I want more!”

He laughed softly, kissing back up to her mouth. “And you shall have more, later,” he replied.

She gazed up at him as he pulled back a little, lost in the ice blue of his eyes. Eyes that held so much love and passion, it took her breath away.

“Are you alright, my darling?” he asked, a small frown of concern appearing at her intense look.

She smiled. “Yes. Sometimes I cannot believe this is real…that you are here, I am here, and we are here together,” she said.

“Believe it,” he said as he rubbed the back of his knuckles down her cheek. “This is real, very real.”

She closed her eyes as she leaned in to his touch, her heart swelling with the emotion she felt inside.

*****

The day passed with Thranduil caught up in meetings and debates with different Lords of the realm. Kara retreated to her rooms and kept herself busy working on the cloak she had kept hidden from the last time Immianthe had visited. The hours passed as she devoted herself to stitching the final seams, reaching the end with a sigh of satisfaction.

Holding the luxurious garment out in front of her, a smile brightened her face as she inspected it. Thranduil would look so handsome wearing it.

She gasped in fright and whipped round as the door to her rooms opened, stuffing it into the closet behind her.

Thranduil frowned as he entered and closed the door. “What are you hiding?” he asked.

“N..nothing,” she stammered, pressing her back against the closet. “How did your meetings go?”

He advanced slowly towards her, reminding her too much of a predator about to maul his prey.

Her eyes held his as he neared her, stopping before her and staring down at her.

“You hide something from me,” he said, his tone low.

“No,” she said, shaking her head in denial. “I was putting laundry away.”

His eyes were cold. “You tell me untruths.”

A stab of fear shot through her at the look in his eyes. Her breath left her with a gasp as he gripped her and forced her away from the closet, ripping the door open. He went immobile, gazing inside.

Slowly reaching into the dark space, he lifted out a bundle of dark red velvet.

Kara stopped breathing.

He unfolded it very slowly, allowing the fabric to drop to the floor as he held it up.

“It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday,” she whispered.

He turned to her, his eyes wide. “This is for me?” he asked.

She nodded. “I have been working on it for months, in secret,” she replied. “I had it hidden at Immianthe’s home until she came to visit me after Theriion took me. She sneaked it in so I could spend some time during the late evenings working on it, once I had completed my duties.”

He gazed at the garment before lifting his eyes back to hers.

She was shocked to see tears gathering.

He stepped over to her and crushed her in his arms, his chest heaving as he held her as tightly as he dared. The robe bunched in his fists behind her.

“Thranduil, what is wrong?” she asked, bewildered at the stranger who held her.

A shudder rippled up his back. “I am sorry,” he whispered. “I thought you were keeping something from me. I thought someone else had captured your heart…”

“What?” she gasped, stepping back a pace so she could look at him. “What are you talking about?”

He swallowed, his cheeks pink. “I thought that maybe someone else had taken your interest,” he said, so softly she struggled to hear him. “Someone who could treat you better than I.”

Kara’s heart broke at the anguish on his face, at the way he looked at the floor instead of at her. “Thranduil… _nobody_ could treat me better than you,” she said in dismay. “You mean _everything_ to me…how could you ever think I would look at someone else?” Tears filled her eyes at the thought of her big, strong warrior being so insecure. “I love you with everything that I am, and that will never change, ever. I promise you that.”

“I am just scared I lose you,” he whispered. “I have waited and longed for you for so many years…now I do not know if I have what it will take to keep you happy.”

“Oh my love,” she said, a catch in her voice as she lifted her hands to cradle his cheeks. “I could not be happier than I am with you. You and only you hold my heart, nobody else. You are beyond my wildest dreams; if anything, it is I who worries that I will not be able to keep you happy. You are such an amazing person Thranduil, do not ever think like that.”

His eyes closed, a pained expression on his face.

Standing on her toes, she hesitantly touched her mouth to his in the softest caress, just brushing her flesh over his and no more. “I love you so much,” she whispered brokenly. “Do not ever think otherwise, my love.”

He angled his head and deepened the kiss, his arms tightening around her once more. She purred in pleasure at the change in pressure of his mouth on hers, his tongue seeking entry. Yielding to him, her body clung to his as she melted into his embrace and his touch.

Very slowly, his hands moved up her body and started to undo the buttons on the back of her dress, his warm hands caressing her flesh as he exposed it. She arched into him, desperate to feel his touch everywhere else. Shrugging her arms out of the garment, she allowed it to fall to her waist as she continued to lose herself in the magic of his kiss.

“I need you,” he whispered, breathing heavily as he kissed down her neck. “I need you so much, I am _aching_ for you.”

Her hands made quick work of the cloak he wore, and shoved it from his shoulders. His tunic followed, and her fingers greedily traced the contours of his muscled chest. Quickly undoing his trousers, she pushed them past his hips and down his legs, stepping out of her own clothing as he managed to unfasten everything.

A quick push and he dropped backwards onto the bed, his eyes wide with astonishment. She smirked as she dropped to her knees and removed his boots and trousers, tossing them aside carelessly. Both hands ran up his calves and up over his thighs, his ice blue gaze holding hers.

“I shall do my best to ease that ache,” she whispered.

His nostrils flared in arousal at the seduction in her voice, and he braced his hands on either side of him on the bed. He sucked in a deep breath as she gripped his knees and forced them apart, settling in between his legs and running her hands down over his stomach. His head dropped back as she grasped his erection in both hands, sliding up and down the velvet-coated steel.

His breath left him with a hiss as her tongue flicked across the head, tasting the salty pre-cum that gathered there. Deciding she liked it, and his reaction, she licked him again.

And again.

And again, before closing her mouth around him and taking him deep into her mouth.

An animalistic groan sounded as she tightened her jaw muscles around him, her tongue swirling round his member. His fists gripped the blankets he sat on, his toes curling into the rug beneath his bare feet. His blood flow thundered in his ears as he closed his eyes and lost himself in the feel of her mouth on him.

Her hands worked in conjunction with her mouth, teasing him and lifting him higher than he’d ever imagined with a speed that blew his mind away.

Kara closed her eyes and focused on bringing him as much pleasure as she could; he gave selflessly to her without asking for anything in return and she wanted to return the favour. She pulled his foreskin down, running the tip of her tongue around the crease, and he let loose a torrent of swear words above her.

“More, baby, more,” he panted. “That feels _soooo_ good…”

She did it again, and he bucked up off the bed in response. She smiled to herself; he was definitely enjoying this.

Gently tracing her fingertips down his length, she curled her hand under his sac and squeezed gently, to more swearing. She gently massaged him as he thrust deeper into her mouth, her free hand tickling the inside of his thigh. Gasps and pants reached her ears as he twisted and bucked, drowning in the bittersweet torment and the overpowering need to climax.

His head tipped forwards at speed as she pulled away from him, and he briefly wondered what he had done wrong.

She smiled as she pushed him flat on his back and climbed astride him, settling herself over his throbbing erection. “I need you,” she whispered, pressing her mouth to the rapid pulse point in his neck.

He gasped in a shuddering breath. “I do not want to hurt you,” he ground out, gritting his teeth as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

“You will not,” she promised. “Doing that turned me on so much…”

“Change position,” he urged in a desperate whisper, and rolled her over so she was on her back. Propping himself up onto his hands, he stared deep into her eyes as he slowly started to move, his hips rolling with each thrust. Her eyes glazed over as he moved, her teeth sinking into her lower lip.

She moved with him, crossing her arms up over his shoulders as he lowered his head to brush his mouth over hers.

“I want to make you come so hard,” he whispered. “I want to feel you explode for me.”

Her hands wound through his hair as she devoured his mouth with hers, her breathing increasing as she felt her muscles tighten and flex.

“Yes, like that, baby,” he whispered. “Come for me.”

She was unable to control her body or its reactions as he thrust deeper, her insides clenching around the solid intrusion. Her breathing turned to moans and whimpers, and he shifted his hands slightly to grip hers, pinning them to the bed on either side of her head. Her flingers flexed through his, her hips lifting to meet him.

“Thranduil,” she whimpered helplessly. “Oh my God, Thranduil…”

“I will catch you, my love,” he whispered.

Her back arched and she screamed, his mouth covering hers with passionate force to seal in her cries. Thrusting faster, his body jerked and stiffened, before he tore his mouth away from hers with a deep growl.

They clung to each other, breathless and disorientated, as the room slowly started to settle around them. Everything had faded away in the heat of the moment, and it took Kara a few minutes to register the fact that she was sprawled across the top of her bed.

Thranduil panted as he lifted his head and stroked her hair away from her face. “Are you alright?” he asked with a gentle smile.

“Yes – never better,” she replied with a smile of her own. “Although I do not think I could even tell you my own name right now.”

He laughed, rolling over so they lay on their sides, still joined, gazing at each other. “You were wonderful,” he murmered.

“As were you,” she said. “But Thranduil – please do not ever think what you were thinking earlier.” Her eyes pleaded with him. “I have only ever loved you, and I only ever will love you.”

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. “I am sorry, my darling,” he whispered. “You mean everything to me…the thought that you could be with someone else fills me with such fear.”

“There is nothing to fear,” she told him. “I devoted my life to serving you, and after the battle I devoted my heart and soul too. That will last for all time.”

He tugged at the blankets which were strewn across the bed, pulling them over the two of them as they began to cool down. “I love you, my darling,” he said, kissing her tenderly. “Let me hold you tonight…please.”

“Only if you hold me tomorrow night and the night after,” she replied with a teasing smile. “And I love you too.”

“I will hold you every night,” he promised as he kissed her again. “Every night until time runs out.”


	14. Chapter 14

** CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

****

Kara crashed through the trees as fast as her legs would carry her. Leaping over bushes and trailing roots, she bounded through the forest, her chest heaving as she struggled for breath. The stream flew underneath her as she cleared it, landing in an ungracious heap on the other side of the banking. Hauling herself up, she took off again, sprinting through the dense undergrowth.

She thudded against a solid, warm body which had stepped out of nowhere, and screamed.

“It is fruitless to struggle,” a voice taunted as she wriggled and fought. “I have you now. You will never escape from me.”

Lifting both her feet, she arched her body outwards and the grip around her loosened fractionally. She twisted to the side, but her assailant grabbed her arm and threw her to the forest floor.

“Why do you insist on trying to prove you can outwit me?”

She started to laugh, gazing up into Thranduil’s ice blue eyes as he sat astride her, her wrists pinned with one strong hand above her head. “Because you cheated!”

“I do not cheat, my darling,” he murmered, lowering his head and softly sweeping his full mouth over hers. “I have no need to cheat. I will always be able to sense where you are.”

She moaned, tilting her head up to meet his kiss; the soft, teasing touch igniting a fire within her soul. She wriggled against his hold on her wrists, desperate to wrap her arms around him, but he held her fast.

“Do you yield?” he whispered seductively.

“No,” she laughed.

“Pity.” His mouth brushed hers again, drawing a sigh of pleasure from her. “I could have shown you many pleasures to be found out here.” His hands slowly trailed down her arms, encouraging her body to respond as he curved them around the sides of her breasts before clasping her waist.

“Oh you tease,” she groaned. “How can you _do_ this to me??”

He chuckled. “Because I wish to have you writhing beneath me,” he whispered against her as he nuzzled along her cheek. “I wish to hear how loud you can scream in pleasure, out here in the forest.”

“As loud as you want me to,” she whispered back. Her hands fisted in his long hair as he sucked hard on her neck, her hips rocking up against his. “Oh yesss…”

He pulled back with a smirk, eyeing his mark as he ran his thumb over the tender flesh. “Mine and only ever mine,” he murmered.

“My Lord, I – oh I am so sorry!”

He glanced impatiently over his shoulder, to see Taranath hurriedly turn his back. Kara grinned and rested her head back against the ground, gazing up at the powerful ruler who remained sitting astride her.

“What is it?” he grunted, not moving.

“Uh…my Lord, the patrol have come upon a group of spiders not two miles south of here,” the guard said, still turned away from them. “They are dealing with them, but I felt you should know.”

Thranduil turned back to Kara, his jaw clenching as he took in her aroused state; her flushed cheeks, her parted lips, her dilated pupils. Her nipples clear through the top she wore. Her pulse beating rapidly in her neck. The restless subtle lift of her hips against his crotch. “Very well,” he muttered. “We shall turn back.” He stood reluctantly, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet and brushing leaves and twigs from her clothing.

“I am sorry to intrude,” Taranath apologised, his face beetroot red.

She laughed. “Do not apologise, we were not doing anything nobody else does,” she replied. “Where is the horse?”

“He is grazing just up ahead, my Lady,” the guard replied.

She glared at him. “Do not call me that,” she said.

He glanced hesitantly at his King. “But-“

“But nothing,” she replied sharply. “I am the same person I always was. I am no different. Please do not treat me as though I am.”

His head lowered.

Thranduil slid his hand in hers, but said nothing. Leading her past Taranath, they made their way through the forest to where the horse was peacefully grazing.

“I prefer to go riding with you over anyone else,” he commented quietly, aware of the guard following behind them.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because I get to do this,” he replied with a grin, lifting her and hoisting her up onto the animal.

She squealed in surprise, and laughed as he swung himself up behind her.

“And I get to hold you _impossibly_ close,” he added, his left arm circling her waist and pulling her back against his body. “And you were made to sit like this.”

She grinned as she placed her hands over his arm. “Such a romantic,” she murmered as she wriggled deeper into the warm cradle of his thighs.

He grunted in sexual frustration, turning the horse and heading back the way they had come. “You are a menace,” he muttered under his breath.

She merely shrugged, resting her head back against his shoulder. “You did not try on your cloak,” she murmered, content in his arms.

“If you remember, I was distracted. By a menace,” he replied.

She laughed. “I do not remember you complaining,” she said, tipping her head back to glance at him. His amused eyes sparkled as they met hers.

“And I never will,” he told her. “The pleasures of the flesh are under-estimated if you have the right lover.”

“I still have much to learn,” she said. “My one partner did not really…encourage? me to learn the art of making love.”

“Humans tend to be selfish,” he responded. “They look to seek only their own release; they do not pay attention to their lover in the right way. Elves are completely different, as I am sure you will soon learn.”

“Oh, I have learned that already,” she assured him. “Believe me, I have learned.”

He laughed softly, kissing just below her ear. “You have not even begun to learn,” he told her. “You will experience many new things, many new feelings and sensations. And I will take great pleasure in teaching you.”

Thankful Taranath was far enough in front of them that he was unable to hear their conversation, she relaxed and enjoyed the ride through the woods, the sunlight streaming in through gaps in the canopy high above them. The conversation drifted on, covering the menu for his upcoming birthday feast and what he wanted her to wear.

“I did think about a dress in deep red, but I do not wish for it to look as though I am copying you,” she said, after he had told her he would be wearing the cloak she had made for him.

“I rather like the idea-“

He stopped, pulling the horse to a halt.

“Thranduil?” she questioned over her shoulder.

“Sssh,” he said, his senses alert as his eyes swept the forest before them. “Taranath!”

The guard threw a glance over his shoulder and Kara screamed, as a massive spider dropped down from the branches high above him, knocking him from his horse. Thranduil immediately threw himself from his mount, withdrawing his swords.

“Ride back to the palace, and do not stop!” he shouted, using the flat of one of the blades to strike the animal across its hind quarters. The horse bolted instantly, but Kara had already second-guessed Thranduil and rolled off his back onto the ground.

He went into full flow with his twin blades, killing the vile creature which had attacked his guard, and defending against several more that had emerged from their hiding places. Taranath had leapt back to his feet and was fighting with a vengeance.

She shot over to them and grabbed the large dagger strapped to the guard’s back, turning swiftly and slicing it up through the abdomen of a spider which had advanced on her.

“Kara!” Thranduil screamed, catching her in his peripheral vision.

She didn’t reply, swiping the weapon to her left and slicing two legs off another beast, the deafening sound of painful screeching hurting her ears. A downwards thrust of her blade through the skull finished it off, and she leapt over the carcass to face more. Facing off against three who had focused on her, her weapon sliced through the air at speed and took them down.

She glanced around looking for Thranduil, to see him fighting valiantly against the enemy, slicing through them with almost no effort. Her split second of distraction was her downfall, as a spider leapt through the air and sent her crashing to the ground. Huge fangs dripping with venom leered down into her face, and she gripped her dagger with both hands, thrusting it upwards as hard as she could into the soft underside. An agonising squeal of pain and terror ripped through the forest, but the beast was still alive and opened its jaws wider to bite her.

Thranduil’s sword whooshed through the air above her, slicing the head clean off and spraying blood everywhere. He grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and dragged her to her feet, shoving her away.

“Get out of here!” he ordered furiously. “Go!”

“No!” she yelled, swiping round and decapitating one which was charging towards them. “I am not leaving!”

“Do not disobey me!” he thundered, his angry face inches from hers. He whirled round and continued the slaughter, leaving her momentarily stunned. She caught sight of one lowering itself down from the overhead branches right above him, and leapt up onto his back swiping her blade through the air high above his head. The beast crashed to the ground, lifeless.

Within a few more seconds, all of them were dead, leaving the three elves exhausted and covered in blood.

Thranduil turned to Kara, dropping his swords and gripping her arms hard. He stared into her eyes for a couple of seconds, his rage clear. She jumped as he framed her face with his hands and crushed her mouth under his. Anger, panic, anguish, and confusion over his mixed emotions poured into his kiss, his lips merged against hers with a bruising force.

He pulled back, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers as he panted for breath. “Do not _ever_ do that again,” he gasped. He straightened to his full height, dragging the back of his hand across his right cheek, breathing hard.

She stood where she was, her body trembling with exertion and adrenalin.

He looked up at the trees above them, appearing to study them for a few moments, before lowering his head and looking at her again.

“You are far too precious to me,” he whispered. “I sent you away for a reason. I did not want you to come to any harm.”

“But I did not,” she said softly.

He cradled her cheek in his large hand. “You were lucky,” he breathed. Tears burned his eyes.

She lowered her gaze. “I am sorry for going against your command,” she said. “I will accept whatever punishment you give me.”

He stepped back from her, horror in his eyes. Turning his back to her for a second, he dragged both hands through his hair and took a few steadying deep breaths. Turning back, he shook his head. “I am not going to _punish_ you!” he said. “I love you! You are not my servant anymore Kara, you are my lover! I only wish to protect you! What do you think I am going to do, whip you? Starve you? Imprison you??”

She didn’t answer.

A tear rolled down his cheek as he stepped back to her, cupping his hands under her jaw and tipping her head up so she would look at him. “I will _never_ punish you,” he whispered brokenly. “Please do not ever think that. I love you so much, my darling, and I always will.”

“You would be within your rights as my King to punish me,” she said quietly, looking down again.

He shook his head, clenching his teeth. “No. No, I would not. I am not your King Kara, I am your lover, your mate. I will not take my anger out on you. You are no longer my servant, please listen to me when I say this. Please.” Frightened eyes lifted to his, and his heart broke at the fear he saw in the depths. “The last thing I wish is for you to fear me,” he whispered. “That is not a relationship, that is not love. It is control, it is a business deal between two strangers rather than a bond between two lovers. What we have is not like that, Kara.”

She nodded slowly, feeling bad about the situation, the worry she had caused him by not following his orders which had only been issued for her safety. “I could not leave you to fight them alone,” she whispered. “You mean too much for me to turn away and leave you.”

He nodded after a few seconds. “I would be the same if the situation was reversed,” he told her. “I cannot and would not punish you for following your heart.”

He took a deep breath and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you,” she said softly. “I do not wish to anger you.”

“I am not angry,” he replied. “I love you so much, my fragile little flower. Although the way you fight, you are not as fragile as one would think.”

She lifted her head and smiled up at him, tipping her mouth up for his soft kiss.

“We should start making our way back,” he said, lowering his hand to take hers. “Taranath! Are you alright?”

“Yes, my Lord,” the guard answered. “A little shaken, but I am alright. I offer my sincere apologies for not sensing-“

“Enough,” Thranduil interrupted with a wave of his free hand. “We were victorious, that is all that matters. Come, we will start back.”

“Please use my horse,” Taranath said, holding the reins towards him.

“No, but Kara can ride him,” he said.

“I will not. I will walk with you,” she objected, and he frowned at her quizzically. She shrugged. “I cannot hold your hand if I am up on horseback.”

He smiled, leading her through the forest. “Ride your horse, Taranath,” he said over his shoulder. “We will walk. Go before us, and assemble a patrol to return to this point and scout for more spiders. There could still be some lurking around out of sight.”

The guard nodded, leapt up onto the animal, and disappeared, leaving the two of them to follow at their own pace.

*****

Upon reaching the palace, guards and servants fussed over Thranduil and Kara, much to her disgust and annoyance. She waved them off and sent them packing, irate at them crowding around her. Thranduil found her irritation quite amusing, being used to having a fleet of servants trailing after him constantly.

Kara on the other hand, was not.

And refused to accept them or their help, however well-meaning.

Thranduil suggested they bathe together to cleanse themselves from the blood and goo from their fight with the spiders, and she readily agreed. Relaxing in the warm, fragrant water, she finally felt the stress and tension ebb away as he gently sponged her back and shoulders.

“Do you feel better, my love?” he asked, dipping the sponge into the water to rinse the bubbles from her.

“Definitely,” she replied and closed her eyes as she murmered in pleasure. “How about you?”

“I am alright,” he told her. “Spiders do not worry me.”

“You were angry,” she commented.

He sighed softly. “I was, but not…I was angry at the thought of you in danger,” he said. “But not angry at you. I do not think I could ever be angry at you.”

She snorted softly. “We shall see,” she joked. “I do not know about you, but I feel like I have not eaten for about a month.”

“We can have our evening meal here, if you wish,” he said, massaging her shoulders.

She wrinkled her nose. “It sounds very appealing, but Lord Darfin leaves tomorrow, so it would be more acceptable if we ate with him tonight.”

“Yes, I suppose you are right,” he agreed. “Lean your head back, my darling. I will wash your hair.”

She obliged, his strong hands caressing her scalp and relaxing her further.

Life was good.


	15. Chapter 15

** CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

****

A full moon came and went.

Kara continued her duties as Thranduil’s personal aide, turning a deaf ear to his grumbles that she should not be continuing her employment. She never paid any attention to his nonsense ramblings, as he always followed up the next sentence with how spoiled he was getting to be with her all day every day.

The relationship between them strengthened.

A week before his birthday feast, she wandered out with the patrol to gather specific fruits that grew just within the edges of the forest. Keeping herself to herself and allowing the group to do what they were supposed to, she managed to fill a large wicker basket with the fruit she wanted.

Telling Tauriel she would head back to the palace herself as it was close, she left the patrol and picked her way through the woods. The weather was warm, and an abundance of wildlife filled the forest around her. The well-worn path delved between trees so tall she couldn’t see the tops of them.

“Kara.”

She jumped in fright at the sudden sound in the peace around her. Turning and shifting the basket onto her left hip, she froze.

Theriion stepped out from behind a tree.

She swallowed, fear rising in her stomach.

“I have an offer for you,” he said, coming to a stop a few steps from her.

She didn’t answer, just held his stare.

“You will come and work for me,” he said.

Her eyebrows rose at his words. “I do not think so,” she said. “You are deluded if you think otherwise.”

“No,” he replied with a slight shake of his head. “You see, if you do not comply, your beloved King will find himself…how can I put it… _dead_?”

She gasped. “You cannot get to him,” she challenged.

“I have no need to,” he told her. “I have someone in the palace, who is only too happy to be on my payroll. It will be taken care of, without anyone connecting it to myself.”

She narrowed her eyes. “What is your problem?” she demanded. “Why are you so insistent I work for you? What is wrong with you?”

He shrugged nonchalantly. “Let us say I would like a pet of my own,” he grinned.

“I am no-one’s pet,” she hissed.

“Yes you are. You are Thranduil’s pet – you take care of his needs both in and out of the bed chambers. I offered a good price for you and he refused. That leads me to believe you either have, or are, something special.”

“You disgust me,” she said, shaking her head. “I will not work for you. If the King finds out you are here, he will tear you apart. Literally.”

“He will not find out,” he told her smoothly. “And I think you should reconsider my offer.”

“It is not an offer!” she retorted angrily. “It is a threat; it is blackmail.”

“Such an ugly word,” he mused. “Allow me to enlighten you further. There is a plant which can be ground down into powder and mixed into any liquid meant for drinking purposes. Once ingested, the heart gradually slows down as it struggles to pump blood through the body. The lungs fail to function, and the stomach starts to overflow with acid. The person dies a slow, painful death.”

Her eyes widened fractionally.

He noticed. “Or there is the sword of a very loyal and very trusted servant,” he continued. “Sharpened to slice through flesh with very little effort or pressure. Then of course, we have an accidental fire to consider. Just imagine the royal chambers being barricaded from the outside, and the rooms go up in flames. The window is too far up to escape – he would suffocate from the smoke or be burned to death.”

“You are evil,” she hissed. “Pure, unadulterated evil. You will not win.”

“I will,” he promised her in a dangerously soft voice. “You have one full week from today to make your decision. Either take me up on my offer, or watch your precious King perish in an unfathomable amount of pain and suffering. Tell me Kara – are you strong enough to watch him die? After the sacrifice you made hundreds of years ago to let him live? Do you have what it will take to bury what is left of his body?”

Her face paled. How did he know?? She breathed hard, trying to stop the dizzy feeling which had slowly crept over her.

“Think it over, my pet,” he whispered, turning away with a leer. “I expect your decision in a week, no later. Make your decision wisely.”

Her heart hammered like a drum as she watched him disappear, blending into the woods as he vanished out of sight. She looked around, her mind in overdrive trying to work out how to beat his horrible threat.

After shaking herself from her trance-like state, she forcibly pulled herself together and continued her walk back to the palace, her heart breaking inside. Thoughts ran through her head at a speed she couldn’t keep up with, fear rising and overpowering the dizziness. She didn’t realise she had arrived at the palace gates until one of the guards spoke to her as he allowed her through, and she didn’t process what he said to her.

Dumping the basket of fruit in the kitchens, she hurried along to her rooms and closed herself away, panic flooding through her, along with her fear. She paced the floor, running her hands through her hair, trying to calm her breathing down, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to flow. Her mind continued to assault her with different thoughts, bombarding her until she felt like she was going insane.

By the time Thranduil came in search of her, she had reached her decision.

*****

“Kara, I have been looking for you all afternoon,” Thranduil said, closing the door as he stepped into the room.

She turned and looked at him, her heart splitting into pieces.

He stood before her, tall and regal, his silver-grey robes caressing the floor at his feet. His long blond hair swept down over his shoulders, his ice blue eyes full of love as he smiled at her.

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. “I have something I wish to say,” she said, her tone as cold as she could make it.

He frowned slightly, sensing she had something unpleasant to tell him. “What is wrong, my love?” he asked, walking towards her.

“Stop,” she said, holding her hand up. “Do not come closer.”

He froze, and she could read the fear and confusion in his eyes.

“I am leaving,” she said.

Silence.

“Explain,” he commanded, and the word came from a King instead of a lover.

She took another deep breath. “I am leaving the palace, leaving Mirkwood,” she said. “I am not happy here.”

His eyebrows came down in a deep frown. “What are you telling me?”

“I have to go. I cannot stay here, and I do not wish to be here any longer,” she replied, fighting to keep her voice strong and steady. One waver and he would pick up on it immediately.

“And your reasoning?” he demanded.

She hesitated for a split second. “I am not as happy with our relationship as I imagined I would be.”

Fury blasted to life in his eyes. “You lie,” he said, his voice dangerously low. “You tell me untruths.”

“I do not,” she said. “I told you I would never lie to you, and I stand by that.”

“You also told me you loved me beyond anything else, yet now you wish to leave?!” he said, his voice rising in anger. “What games do you play, Kara?”

“This is no game,” she said. “I have no place here.”

“How can you do this to me? How can you make love with me, lie in bed next to me, share what we have shared between us, then tell me you wish to leave?” His voice had risen to a shout. “What has happened to you?!”

“Nothing,” she insisted. “But I feel I have to go. If I am unhappy, it is cruel to make me stay.”

“And what you are doing to me is _not_ cruel?” he snarled, swooping down so his angry eyes bored into hers. “This has all been some evil game for you, has it not? Take the heart of the King and break it, then laugh about it? Is it not?!”

“No!” she shouted back. “Life is not what I expected it to be. I have to make changes, and those changes will not happen if I remain here.”

He was furious. More furious than anything she had ever seen from him. “There are names for females like you,” he spat.

She closed her eyes and turned away from him. “Do not do this,” she said. “Do not make this harder than it already is.”

He pulled away from her with a look of genuine astonishment. “You accuse _me_ of making this hard?! Have you heard what you have just told me?!”

She didn’t answer.

He lashed out, sending the table next to him crashing to the floor upside down. “You make me sick!” he yelled. “You had one agenda, and that was to try to destroy me. Well let me tell you one thing, Kara – you will _never_ destroy me. _Never._ I am far stronger than you think, and I will get over you. There are a hundred elleths just waiting to jump into my bed, all I have to do is snap my fingers. You will not destroy me.”

Her heart broke even further. “It is not my wish to destroy you,” she said, her gaze dropping. “Only to leave.”

“Why should I grant you that which you wish for?” he shouted, grabbing her upper arm in a bruising grip. “Why should I make life easy for you? You wish to leave? You can leave the life you have known until now and _rot_. You have your wish!”

He dragged her over to the door, threw it open and hauled her along the corridor. She cried in pain at his fingers digging into her flesh, but he ignored her. The hallways disappeared as he stormed along, yanking and pulling her behind him. Before she knew where he was taking her, he tore open the gate to one of the dungeons deep underground and threw her inside.

She stumbled and landed on her side, agony shooting up her leg which had taken the brunt of the fall.

“You wish to be away from me, then so be it,” he hissed, slamming the gate closed. “Stay here and rot. You are finished. You will never see the light of day again.”

Tears poured down her face and she sobbed as he turned and stormed off, back the way they had come. The sound of his angry steps faded and she was left alone in silence, with only an oil lamp flickering in the dark to keep her company.

*****

Day turned into night.

A guard had appeared and slid a plate of food through to Kara, but she hadn’t even cast a glance towards it. She remained sitting on the cold stone floor with her arms wrapped around her knees, gazing at the wall and the dancing shadows from the lamp.

She felt numb.

Thranduil had spent the remainder of the day in a foul temper, with guards, servants, and even Legolas running for cover at his approach. Angry roars thundered off the walls of the vast palace, echoing menacingly around the halls.

Come the fall of night and the comforting darkness that accompanied it, he found himself standing in her room, absorbing her presence. Her smell lingered in the air, and he inhaled the blueberry lotion she favoured. Closing his eyes, he clenched his teeth in determination.

His heart was breaking; splintering into too many pieces to ever be put back together again. The only person capable of healing his wounded soul was Kara, and she had made it clear she didn’t want him, or to be anywhere near him.

He sank down onto her soft bed, lifting the cloak she had spent months stitching for him. The soft velvet slid through his fingers as grief overwhelmed him, and hot tears poured down his cheeks. He lay down on his side, his head on her pillow, breathing in the aroma she had left behind. A tunic she had been wearing which had not yet made it to the laundry lay on the bedside table, and he reached out and grasped it, holding it to his chest as he wept uncontrollably. The pain he felt took over every sense, and shut out everything else around him. His people, his kingdom, his title meant nothing as his entire life collapsed around him.

*****

Four days passed.

Food never passed Kara’s lips.

Neither did words.

She refused to say a word to any of the guards who came by her cell, and chose to sit in silence as she grieved. The plates of food were taken away and replaced with fresh ones, only to be thrown away when left untouched. The guards attempted to report to their King, but he closed himself off and refused to see anyone.

Mid-morning on the fourth day, the sound of keys in the lock made her turn her head, her first real movement in the entire time she’d been down there.

“The King has ordered your release,” the guard informed her, opening the gate and stepping aside. He waited for her to move.

She hesitated for a moment or two, her exhausted mind telling her it was a trick. But what did she have to lose? She slowly rose to her feet, her muscles aching and protesting after being dormant for so long. Stepping slowly out of the cell, she eyed the guard warily as she passed, but his expression remained blank.

He closed the door behind her and went back to his duties, leaving her to her own devices.

And confused.

She slowly wandered along the narrow walkway and climbed the steps, feeling like each step higher was taking her closer to her doom. Passing very few guards and servants, she made her way along to her rooms, which weren’t all that far from Thranduil’s. She hoped and prayed with everything that she had that she wouldn’t meet him or see him, as her resolve was weak and she needed all the strength she could muster.

She dragged in a deep breath as she approached the door to her quarters, turning the handle and slowly pushing it open.

Her heart stopped.

Thranduil lay on his side on her bed, facing her, sound asleep. An item of her clothing was clutched possessively to his chest, and his face was streaked with tears. Exhaustion showed on his features.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she gazed at him, at peace while asleep, although still tormented judging by his expression. She moved quietly, gathering a few spare garments and stuffing them into a cloth bag. Throwing it over her shoulder, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she absorbed every memory she could from this room.

Thranduil nursing her.

Thranduil kissing her.

Thranduil making love to her.

Thranduil curled up protectively around her as they slept.

Thranduil smiling and kissing her as she awoke each morning.

She squared her shoulders in determination, padding silently back over to the door, and pulling it open.

“Just tell me what I did wrong.”

The softly-spoken words stopped her dead. She felt as though flames were licking up her body, engulfing her in a dense, choking cocoon that she couldn’t fight free from. Her heart beat so fast she feared it would burst from her chest.

She couldn’t turn round.

If she looked at him, she would either collapse or fall into his arms.

She turned her head slightly sideways, speaking over her right shoulder. “You did not do anything wrong,” she whispered.

And left the room, closing the door behind her.

Tears rolled down Thranduil’s face.


	16. Chapter 16

** CHAPTER SIXTEEN **

****

The entire household stayed away from their King.

He hadn’t emerged from Kara’s room all day, brooding silently by himself as he fought through his anguish and grief. The morning had merged into the afternoon, and he was exhausted.

Tired of crying, tired of grieving for someone who didn’t want him, and tired of life.

He lay back on top of her bed, staring up at the roof above him, and the intricate designs carved there, much like the roof in his own rooms. His mind wandered, and he found himself thinking of different things.

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, focusing on the shared connection he and Kara seemed to have, even though they were not betrothed to one another. Made stronger by the gift of life she had given him years before, he had no trouble accessing the invisible tie that bound them.

Emotions flowed through him, making him shift uncomfortably.

He felt the sensation of anger first of all, followed by shock, then fear. Then heartache proceeded after that.

He gasped, the strength of the emotions causing him physical pain. The final emotion that came to him was defeat, and this confused him.

_Defeat?_ Why would Kara feel defeated? What did she have to be angry about? Was it something he had said to her, something he had forgotten to say? He couldn’t fathom her shock either, wracking his mind to try to remember what she might have been shocked about. No answers came to him.

The fear that he had felt was so strong, it was almost tangible. Again, he was confused. Kara had nothing to be scared of, nothing in the world. He would die to protect her, and she knew this. Yet she had been almost paralysed with fear sometime recently.

Then came the heartache.

Thranduil started to cry silently, feeling every aching beat of her heart as she had suffered with whatever had caused her so much torment. He felt her heart screaming out for him to listen, even though her body had stayed silent. He felt the pain that cut through her with more precision than his sword, rendering her incapable of anything. He felt sorrow so deep and so raw, he knew it would never heal if left alone.

Then he felt something different.

He realised as he absorbed the emotions coming to him, that he knew what it felt like for an animal to knowingly walk towards the slaughter.

He knew.

His eyes flew open and he shot upright on the bed, gasping for breath.

Kara had not reached this decision by herself. She had not reached this decision willingly. She was giving up her choice, her freedom, her very existence.

Her life.

His feet hit the floor as he threw himself from the bed, racing towards the door. He hurtled along the corridor, tearing down the stone steps that took him out into the courtyard.

His horse stood inside the stables, gazing at him knowingly over the half door, almost as though he knew they were going somewhere. A hoof pawed the ground as his master hurried over, and he eagerly bounded out of his wooden home.

Thranduil threw himself up onto the animal, gripping the reins and urging him towards the main gates. Guards leapt aside in astonishment as he charged through, wondering what on earth was going on.

Bounding into the forest that lay on the other side of the bridge, his mind quickly calculated how far away Kara would be. Having been gone maybe four or five hours at the most, she wouldn’t be more than ten or twelve miles into the woods. The path through the dense undergrowth was tricky even for seasoned travellers, which Kara was not. She had gone out occasionally with him over the years, but she didn’t frequent the woods as often as the patrols, or have the knowledge they did.

Urging the horse faster, his heart pounded as he plunged through his leafy surroundings. The closely-grouped trees flashed past in a blur as he delved deeper, his mount’s steady feet never missing a step as he galloped.

Sheer intuition seemed to be guiding them both.

The miles disappeared under the animal’s hooves, with Mirkwood forest becoming darker and more dense. The air was cooler, as the sun was unable to penetrate the dense canopy above them. Worry infused itself into Thranduil’s blood the further he rode; Kara was alone and unprotected.

He had driven her out.

Again.

Perhaps he hadn’t said the words, but throwing her in the dungeons for four days hadn’t exactly encouraged her to remain in the safety of the palace. He acknowledged that even if she never looked his way again, he would rather she stayed and he would know that she was safe and protected. Even though his heart would bleed, wither, and die, it was a chance he would rather take.

He spotted a glimpse of her ahead, slowly picking her way along the intricate footpath, stepping over growing plants and various creatures. Her head was down, her shoulders sagging like she carried the weight of the world.

Urging the horse even faster, he crashed through the trees, leaning from the saddle and wrapping a strong arm around her waist and dragging her up onto the animal. She screamed and fought, but quietened within a second as she realised she was in no danger; Thranduil had her. The horse continued to gallop, veering off to the right away from the direction in which she had been heading.

Knowing she wasn’t strong enough to free herself from the steel grip he had on her, she remained still.

He eventually slowed the animal down to a trot, and finally halted completely, swinging his leg back and sliding down to the grass below. Reaching up, he grabbed her and hauled her down, setting the horse free to graze and rest. He marched her over to a fallen tree trunk and roughly shoved her down to sit on it.

“You are keeping something from me,” he accused, his voice cold and hard. “And I will have you tell me what it is.”

She didn’t answer.

“I felt it,” he said. “Through our bond. Yes,” he added as she lifted her head slightly in surprise. “We have a bond. I told you once that I will always be able to sense where you are. I can also sense what you are feeling if I choose.”

She clenched her teeth, determined to be done with whatever it was he had planned and continue on her way.

“The only thing I cannot sense is the reasons behind your feelings and emotions,” he went on. “Why you felt anger, then shock, then fear. Heartache and defeat. You have no reason to experience any of these feelings, not unless something has happened.”

No reply.

“And as someone who promised to love you unconditionally until time runs out, I think I deserve an explanation.”

She finally lifted her head to look up at him, towering over her with his arms folded across his chest, staring down at her.

Agony pierced her already shattered and broken heart, and the betraying burn of gathering tears started. “I cannot do this,” she whispered. “Please just let me go.”

“Tell me what I wish to know, and I will set you free,” he replied.

“I have told you,” she said, looking away from him. “There is nothing more to say.”

“You never could lie to me,” he said softly. “Deceit does not become you.”

“I do not mean to deceive you,” she replied. “I just wish to go my own way, live my own life. That is all.”

“But you would not be living your own life, would you?” he said. “This has not burst out of nothing, with no good reasoning. Something has happened.”

She fell quiet again.

“Take your time,” he said, with a calm, almost arrogant confidence. “I can wait.” He wandered a few steps away and lowered himself onto a tree stump, still with his arms folded.

Her resolve started to crumble, but she fought to remain silent.

He lifted one long leg over the other and relaxed, a slight smirk hovering. “I can outwait time itself, Kara,” he told her.

“You may need to, because I have nothing to say,” she said.

He unfolded his arms and leaned forwards, watching her like a predator. “Then tell me this…why did you cry as though your heart was broken beyond repair as you travelled these woods? Why did you stop at the top of the waterfall three miles south of here, and consider throwing yourself over the edge?”

Her eyes opened wide, her shock evident.

He smirked. “I feel everything,” he whispered.

She shook her head, her tears starting to fall. “Just let me go,” she whispered.

“No.”

Her tears fell faster, and she started to sob in despair. Everything was going wrong, and if she didn’t fix it, Thranduil would die.

He shifted, dropping to his knees before her and gripping her upper arms. “Talk to me!” he urged, desperation in his voice.

“No,” she sobbed.

“Kara!” He shook her, impatient with her holding out on him. “Tell me what happened!”

“I cannot!” she cried, struggling against his grip.

His fingers dug into the flesh of her arms as he shook her harder. “Stop this, Kara!” he shouted. “Talk to me!”

“Let me go!” she cried, sobbing harder. “Let me go, please!”

His jaw tightened as he stared at her, battling between anger at her stubbornness and anguish at her heartbreak. “Tell me what I wish to know, and I will set you free,” he said again.

She shook her head stubbornly, tears flooding down her cheeks, and he felt his own eyes well up at her distress.

“Kara, without an explanation you cannot just leave me like this,” he pleaded.

“I have to!” she cried. “You will die if I do not!”

His grip loosened slightly in shock.

_What?!_

“What do you speak of?” he whispered. Tugging her closer, he released his hold on her left arm and tipped her chin up.

She was sobbing so hard she could hardly breathe.

“Tell me,” he begged. “Please, my love…talk to me.”

She placed both her palms against his chest, struggling for composure. “There is someone in the palace on Theriion’s payroll,” she gasped. “If I do not go to him, you will die a horrible death.”

He sat frozen, unable to absorb her words.

_Theriion_ was behind this?!

Rage flushed through him. He took a deep breath to steady himself, knowing he needed the full story from her, and had to remain calm to get her to talk. “Tell me everything,” he urged gently. “I am listening, Kara. Tell me what happened.”

She inhaled a shaky breath. Her whole body trembled. “I was out in the forest picking fruit the other day,” she began, her voice breaking with every word, and he nodded. “I returned by myself, and Theriion was in the woods. He told me he wanted a pet, and if I did not go to him, someone in the palace on his payroll would take your life.”

“Go on,” he said softly, as she stopped to breathe.

“He spoke of a poisonous plant that can be ground down and mixed into liquid, which would make your heart fail, your lungs would stop working, and your stomach would fill with acid. You would die slowly, in agony.” Wrenching sobs took over again, and he leaned his forehead against hers.

A few minutes passed.

“He said there was also a sharp sword belonging to a very loyal, very trusted servant, and mentioned barricading your chambers and starting a fire where you would die from the smoke or be burned to death,” she panted.

He shook his head, his eyes closed.

“He said I had one week to decide,” she finished.

Thranduil pulled her off the tree trunk and onto his lap, wrapping both arms tightly around her. “My precious, precious darling,” he whispered brokenly. “You should not have had to deal with this. I wish you had come to me.”

“I could not,” she cried, her fists bunching the fabric of his tunic at his broad shoulders. “I do not know who it is that he has on his side, who is loyal to him. It could be anybody, and we would not know until it was too late. He asked me if I was strong enough to bury what would be left of your body.”

He buried his face against her neck as she cried hysterically, crying for the impossible situation she faced, crying for the heartache and the hurt she had put him through.

“I am so sorry,” she sobbed. “I did not know what to do; I only had one choice.”

He lovingly caressed her back, trying to soothe her. “So you willingly decided to take on a burden that is not yours to bear, and was going to give up your life,” he said quietly.

“To save yours, yes,” she said. “Your life is more important than mine.”

“Not to me, it is not,” he said, determination and anger in his tone.

Her heart-wrenching sobs gradually eased, allowing her to relax a little in the safe comfort of his arms, absorbing the heat from him. She had missed this; just being held by him, being close to him. Breathing in the scent of him, feeling his hair brush against her skin.

“You know that I will not accept what you have done,” he said after a long silence.

She stiffened slightly. “I understand that you are angry because I did not tell you,” she said. “And whatever you choose to do to me in return, I will accept it.”

He set her apart from him, glaring at her. “Why do you always have it in your mind that I am going to punish you?” he demanded. “We have been over this not long ago – I am not going to punish you for anything. What I meant was I do not accept that we cannot be together.”

She gazed at him with her eyes still overflowing with tears. “We do not have any choice,” she whispered. “I love you with all my heart Thranduil, and I always will. But I cannot watch you die and have to face burying you and living for the rest of time without you.”

He cupped her cheek with one hand. “You will not have to, my darling,” he whispered. “I will spend eternity at your side, and I will never leave you. I will not die, I will not perish. I will _always_ be with you.”

She blinked, another cascade of tears flooding down her cheeks. “I love you so much, it hurts,” she whispered. “And your future is in my hands.”

“Yes,” he said. “My future with you. I will not consider anything other than the rest of time with you.

“But we may not have the rest of time,” she said. “I will not be responsible for your death, knowing I could have prevented it.”

He threaded his fingers through her hair behind her ears, his palms cupping her cheeks, and pressed a tender kiss on her trembling lips. “Trust in me,” he whispered. His mouth moved over her cheeks, sweet little butterfly kisses caressing her skin. “Please trust in me.”

“I do,” she gasped, struggling against her tears. “I do Thranduil, I trust you with everything that I am. But Theriion is evil, and he is not going to disappear. He is not going to give up, and I do not know what I have done for him to have me in his sights like this.”

“You have done nothing,” he reassured her. “He watched how you and I interacted and was jealous; he said you were my _obedient pet_ and he wanted to buy you from me. His jealousy seemed to grow into an obsession from there. Do not blame yourself; the man is sick.”

She leaned her head forward, resting it against his upper chest, and closed her eyes. “This is a nightmare I just wish would end,” she said softly.

“It will end,” he promised. “I have a plan, and we will end this once and for all. I will not have you living your life in fear, nor will I have you living anywhere near that orc-spawn through some misguided sense of what you think is the right thing to do. Even though-“ he added as she lifted her head sharply. “-even though you were going to do it for honourable reasons, and what you have and would be putting yourself through tells me so much about how devoted you are to me, how much you love me.”

“I do love you,” she whispered. “I do love you, so much, it scares me, it confuses me, it-“

He covered her mouth with his own, knowing she would stop talking. A deep murmer of contentment sounded from her as his lips forced hers open with gentle pressure, his tongue sweeping inside. Pulling back, he panted.

“I never thought I would kiss you like that again,” he admitted. “Or at all.” His thumbs caressed her cheeks as he gazed at her, adoration in his eyes. “Come home with me. Please.”

Her heart broke even further at his plea. “I want to come home with you,” she said tearfully. “But I am scared. Scared for you. Scared for your life.”

He shook his head. “I will be alright, I promise. Just come home. Come home with me, my love. I will sort everything.”

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she nodded. “I cannot help myself around you,” she told him. “I want more than almost anything to be with you.”

Disappointment flashed over his face. “What do you want more?” he asked.

“For you to live,” she said simply.

He tightened his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. “I will live. Make no mistake about it,” he whispered. Turning his head, he whistled and his horse appeared within a moment or two. Standing up and pulling her to her feet, he lifted her up onto the animal and swung himself up behind her, one arm around her and the other holding the reins as he guided them towards home.


	17. Chapter 17

** CHAPTER SEVENTEEN **

****

Thranduil’s mood turned dark and morose as they neared the palace. Kara stayed silent, unsure of what was going through his mind or how to approach it. She knew within herself that it was her King who sat behind her on the horse, not her lover.

Once they arrived back, he swept her inside and straight to her chambers, where he proceeded to pack armfuls of her clothing into large cloth bags.

“What are you doing?” she asked in alarm. “Am I going back to the dungeons?”

He stopped, straightening up with his back to her. Taking a few moments to collect himself, he slowly turned, seeing sheer fear in her blue eyes.

“No, you are not going back to the dungeons,” he said quietly. “You are moving into my chambers. I will not be without you for another second. I want you at my side morning, noon, and night. I never want us to be apart from each other.”

She swallowed. “Oh.”

He dropped the bag he was holding, stepping over to her and grasping her hands in both of his. “Kara, I should not have thrown you in the dungeons,” he told her. “I am so sorry I did that, and I can only beg you to forgive me. I wanted to hurt you the same way you were hurting me, and it was the only thing that came into my mind at the time. Please forgive me my darling, I will do whatever you ask to make it up to you.” Tears filled his eyes as he spoke, and his hold on her tightened.

“You do not have to do anything,” she said. “You were angry, and hurt, and I caused that. It was my fault, not yours.”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “It was not your fault, Kara. It was mine. I acted in a selfish manner and I mistreated you. I was wrong.”

“Sssh,” she whispered, lifting her mouth for his kiss. “Maybe I needed the time to think things over, rationalise things in my head.”

“I deserve to be punished for what I did to you,” he said. “Putting you in the dungeons was a horrid thing to do, it was cruel.”

“Stop it,” she whispered, sliding her arms around his shoulders and snuggling into the warmth of his body. “Just hold me…please.”

He obliged, crossing his arms over her back and holding her tightly. He buried his face against her neck, closed his eyes and tried to relax a little.

“I have missed this,” she murmered. “I never thought I would be in your arms ever again. And that almost destroyed me.”

“Is that why you wanted to throw yourself over the edge of the waterfall?” he asked quietly.

“No. I could not face what I had done to you; the look on your face when we argued tore me apart. I could not live with what I had done, or the future I was about to face,” she replied. “I would rather hurt myself than hurt you. You mean everything to me.”

He straightened, framing her face with his hands as he gazed down at her. “You mean everything to me, and I will do everything in my power to show you through the coming years and beyond,” he told her. “I cannot tell you the fear that went through me as I was looking for you in the forest, and I felt what went through your head as you stood at the top of the waterfall.”

She met his gaze, holding it steadily. “If I had gone through with it, there was the chance you could still die,” she said. “That was the only thing that stopped me. Theriion may still have carried out his threat.”

He clenched his teeth, battling with conflicting emotions within his heart. “Come. I wish for you to be moved to my chambers as soon as possible,” he decided, dropping a light kiss on her mouth and releasing her. “We will take only what you will need for now; one of the maids will move everything else for you later.”

She nodded, turning and lifting a couple of bags of clothing.

“I will carry those,” he said softly, taking them from her.

Blue eyes lifted to his, and she sensed a touch of sadness in the ice blue that gazed back at her. “Stop trying to make amends for something which you have no need to make amends for,” she said. She took the bags back, holding them in her left hand while her right hand took hold of his in a strong grip.

He gazed at their hands for a few moments, then smiled. Lifting the remainder of the bags, he led her from her room.

*****

“I have arranged for one of the maids to bring the remainder of your things through tomorrow,” Thranduil said, his fingers slowly massaging Kara’s scalp. “Hopefully you will not require anything until then.”

She smiled, her eyes closed as his relaxing touch and the scent of raspberry flowed through her. “Everything I require is right here,” she said dreamily. “Anything else is just asinine.”

He shifted a little behind her, the warm water lapping at the edges of the bathing pool with his movement. “I do not think I brought anything for you to sleep in,” he murmered.

She grinned. “Oh my…then I guess I shall not be able to sleep this night,” she replied.

He heard the mischief in her voice. “So what will you do through the hours of darkness?”

“I am sure I will think of something to occupy myself,” she replied. “Although at this point in time, I am unsure what.”

He lifted a pitcher and poured water through her hair, rinsing the shampoo away as he ran his fingers through the long tresses. “If you are at a loose end, my love, you can always ask me for ideas of what to do,” he mused.

“I would not wish to disturb your rest,” she answered, trying to keep the laughter from her voice.

The pitcher was tossed over her shoulder and landed with a splash in the water as he gripped her waist and turned her rapidly, crushing his mouth to hers. Her hands automatically cradled the back of his head, her body shifting to align itself closer to his. Her mouth opened automatically, inviting his tongue to enter and take possession.

He didn’t disappoint her. Bolts of sexual desire flared through her, collecting in between her thighs as she pushed her hips closer to his, his hands dropping to her ass and rocking her against him.

“I want you,” he breathed against her. “I want you now.”

She replied silently by lifting her hips and grasping his length in one hand, guiding him to where he wanted to be; _needed_ to be. She needed him as much as he needed her.

A gasp tore from him as he tipped his head back, her hot body sheathing him perfectly and gripping him in an iron hold. She slowly moved on him, swaying her hips as she pushed downwards and sending him into oblivion.

His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, his teeth biting his lower lip as his eyes closed in pleasure. “That feels so good, my darling,” he panted.

She leaned forwards and kissed his neck, her tongue licking the silky soft skin over his thumping pulse point. She moved a little faster as she sucked hard on the area of flesh, her own arousal spiking sharply. Her thighs tightened around his waist, her hands resting on his shoulders.

He murmered nonsensically as he moved within her, his thrusts strong and powerful as he pushed deeper and deeper. The water rippled in waves around them with their movements, lapping the edges of the bathing pool and splashing over the sides.

“Do not ever stop doing what you are doing, my fragile little flower,” he gasped.

She withdrew from sucking his neck, looking into his eyes with a smile. “Never,” she promised. A small squeak of surprise left her as he shifted, rising to his feet and lifting her, stepping out of the water and carrying her over to the bed without breaking their intimate connection. The blankets felt soft against her back as they tumbled down, kissing each other with a deep passion that overrode everything around them. Her hands flew up his arms, over his shoulders, and down his back to his sides, settling on the rounded curves of his ass as he pounded into her. He rumbled a deep growl as her fingers sunk into the flesh, silently urging him further into her body. His teeth bit into the flesh below her ear, making her squirm with delight beneath him. Her feet flipped up and crossed over the back of his thighs, her legs tightening and pulling him closer with each thrust.

“I need to come,” he gasped, as his arms tightened around her. “Oh my God I need to come now…you feel so good…so tight…so wet…”

She twisted her hands through his hair, dragging him back to kiss him, panting and whimpering as his tongue delved inside her mouth; demanding, invading, possessing. Her blood turned to molten fire as she felt the beginnings of her own climax, her body tingling and reacting to his. Each thrust of his hips into her pushed her further and further, higher and higher, until she broke away from the kiss to howl in ecstasy as her body exploded in his arms.

“Come for me baby,” he gasped, pushing hard into her quivering body. “Oh my God yessss…come for me…” His body stiffened and he lost the pace of his thrusts, his hot fluid bursting free and filling her. He dropped his head to her shoulder and squeezed his eyes closed, flashes of colour bursting behind his eyelids as his body convulsed in pleasure.

Gasping and panting, he rolled over onto his back, still buried deep within her. She sprawled across his chest, her breathing rapid and broken. Pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his chest, she settled her head against him and closed her eyes. Her body felt sated and relaxed, and she wiggled her toes against his calves.

He laughed softly. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Wiggling my toes, to see if I can still feel them,” she murmered sleepily. “I feel like I have become detached from my body in a strange way. That is what you do to me.”

He ran his hand up and down the curve of her spine, and she flexed against him like a cat. “I only wish I could describe what you do to me,” he said. Tiredness sounded in his voice. “You complete me, my love. You are the other half of me. My soul is a whole when I am with you.”

She murmered, something he couldn’t make out, and he smiled as he pressed a kiss to her hair.

“Sleep, my love,” he whispered. Pulling the blankets up over her back, he sighed in contentment and relaxed.

*****

The next morning, Thranduil called a meeting with Legolas, Tauriel, Talanath and Galdir. Kara was expecting to stay behind as he swept towards the door to his chambers, but he stopped with his hand on the door and looked over at her.

“Are you not accompanying me?” he asked in surprise.

“I…well, I did not know if-“ she started.

“Yes, I wish for you to be there,” he cut in. “I want you to be with me all the time, not closed away in here.”

“I shall come with you then,” she said, sliding down from the window ledge she had been sitting on.

“My fragile little flower,” he murmered, holding his hands out as she approached him and taking hers. “I do not want to be parted from you for even a second,” he told her. “But more pressing than that; I need to know that you are safe, particularly until this nonsense is over and done with.” His thumbs rubbed the back of her hands as he spoke.

“Then I will go wherever you tell me,” she promised him.

“I do not tell you,” he said softly, raising his eyes to meet hers. “I will request you, but I will never tell you, not unless you are putting yourself at risk which I can see.”

“You have changed,” she said, almost in wonder.

He frowned slightly. “In what way?”

She smiled. “I no longer see the cold, arrogant King before me,” she told him.

A smile tugged at the corners of his full mouth. “He is still there,” he told her. “But not in your presence. You will only witness the cold, arrogant King, you will never have to deal with him. Only the being who is desperately in love with you, and will do anything in this world for you.”

She went up on her toes and touched her mouth to his in a soft kiss. “I love both of them,” she whispered. “Shall we go?”

He frowned. “Yes, before I decide to throw you back into bed and ravish you,” he grumbled. Gripping her hand, he pulled her from the room and took her along to the council meeting room, where the others had already gathered and were waiting patiently.

A chorus of “Father” and “My Lord” greeted them as they went in, and he waved them aside.

“We shall not be formal this day,” he said, pulling a seat out for Kara to sit and taking the one next to her. “We have much to discuss; things have come to light which I was not aware of.”

“Trouble, father?” Legolas asked.

“Yes,” he answered. “Trouble that we do not need, but shall have to deal with nevertheless.”

He proceeded to tell them what Kara had told him, omitting the details of her spell in the dungeon. If they didn’t already know, there was no need to make them aware of a mistake he was bitterly ashamed of.

Shocked faces gazed at him as he spoke.

“Oh Kara…I am so sorry,” Tauriel said, reaching over the table to grasp her hand in a gesture of comfort. “I wish you had spoken to me of this.” Tears gathered in her green eyes.

“I felt it was my burden to bear,” she replied, squeezing her friend’s hand and releasing it. “I did not know how else to make sure Thranduil stayed safe.”

Legolas exhaled through his nose. “I will have the head of whoever is behind this,” he vowed. “And the truth will come out, it always does.”

“In time, all foul things come forth,” Thranduil reminded him, with a slight smirk.

“They most definitely do,” his son agreed. “Sooner or later, whoever is on Theriion’s payroll will reveal themselves. A mistake will be made, a whisper in the wrong ear, something of that nature.”

Taranath nodded. “I shall keep a closer eye on the guards under my command,” he said. “If there is anything to be learned, I would not be long in hearing it from the ranks.”

“I shall do likewise,” Tauriel said. “People talk, and pay no attention to those around them.”

“If something reaches my ears, I will be sure to make you aware,” Galdir put in. “This is horrendous, and cannot be tolerated.”

“So let us look at each scenario,” Legolas decided, resting his forearms on the table. “If we take into consideration the poison theory…who all has the knowledge of plants and herbs, and would have access to the food being prepared?”

Thranduil lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “Anyone,” he replied. “We pride ourselves on our knowledge of the natural world, so anyone would have that knowledge of which plant is so poisonous.”

“I have an idea,” Kara piped up. “What if I was the only one to prepare your food and drink? If you trust me, of course.”

Horrified ice blue eyes turned to her. “What do you mean, if I trust you?” he demanded. “Of course I trust you! I trust you with my life, dammit. Do not think such things. But that would be an extra burden on you.”

“No it would not,” she said with a shake of her head. “If I was the only one with access, you would know that whatever you digest would be safe. Or have someone test your food and drink before you have it.”

“That might mean losing someone,” Tauriel pointed out, and Thranduil shook his head.

“I will not have anyone else put at risk,” he said. “If you are happy doing that, my love, then I will allow it.”

Kara nodded. “That is one aspect taken care of then.”

“I would suggest that at least one of us is with you both around the clock,” Taranath suggested. “Even if we take it in shifts, over a full day and night. No-one will get past us.”

Legolas nodded his agreement. “I am in,” he said. “Tauriel?”

“Of course,” she said immediately.

“I am not much use as a guard, my Lord, but I will partake also,” Galdir said.

“You do not need to be trained in the art of weaponry to protect the King,” Tauriel reminded him gently. “We shall be needing everyone’s ears and eyes alert until we can get to the bottom of this atrocity.”

“I have plans to make some changes to my chambers,” Thranduil told the group. “Or should I say _our_ chambers.” He smiled at Kara, taking her hand in his. “In the meantime, we will be sleeping in the empty chambers along at the west tower.”

Legolas frowned. “What changes do you have in mind?” he asked.

“Changes to make the rooms safer, more protected against fire,” his father replied. “I will not have Kara’s life put at risk, and as she now shares my chambers, she is at risk also. That is not acceptable.”

“Neither of you should be at risk, my Lord,” Galdir said as he shook his head. “Allow me to ensure the vacant rooms are prepared for you both, and I will instruct the maids to have them ready as soon as you require them.”

Thranduil nodded. “Do so. I wish for us to be in them by tonight; the feast is tomorrow and there will be a lot of alcohol consumed. Someone just might allow their tongue to flow more freely than under normal circumstances.”

Various plans were decided upon before the group went their separate ways to attend to their duties. Before leaving, Tauriel rounded the table to Kara and crushed her in a tight embrace.

“I am so happy for you,” she whispered. “So, so happy for you, for you both.”

“Thankyou,” Kara replied.

Thranduil smiled discreetly but said nothing, while Legolas dragged his Captain away mumbling about women and their sentimental mush.


	18. Chapter 18

** CHAPTER EIGHTEEN **

****

Kara leaned her head right back, clutched the sheet with both fists, dug her heels into the mattress and lifted her hips up off the bed, howling with pleasure as Thranduil’s clever tongue swiftly brought her to orgasm. The room spun around her as she catapulted into sheer ecstasy, her body convulsing as she thrashed around the bed. His strong arms held her down as he licked her through her climax, her body writhing and twisting against him.

Her breathing came in fits and starts as he lunged up the length of her, crushing his mouth to hers in a deep, hungry kiss, his throbbing erection sliding effortlessly into her clenching body. Her legs automatically lifted as he thrust inside, urging him deeper as he began to pound relentlessly into her. She twisted her hands into his long hair, almost devouring him as she returned his passionate kiss. Hot tongues probed, soft lips kissed, strong hands caressed, and powerful hips thrusted as the passion mounted even more.

Thranduil half-rolled onto his side, pulling her leg up higher over his waist, pounding deeper and deeper as he neared his peak, sweat rolling down his back between his shoulder blades. His fingers dug into the flesh at the back of her knee, tightening as his entire being tensed. He threw his head back and roared like an animal as he exploded within her, his body jerking and twitching with the aftershocks of his release.

Kara collapsed against him in a breathless, gasping heap as he released his grip on her leg, exhausted. His arms closed around her shoulders, pulling her even closer, and she snuggled against his chest, placing a kiss against his heart.

Neither of them spoke for a while, both too tired and drained after their exhaustive love-making. Eventually, she lifted her head and gazed up at him.

Ice blue eyes gazed back at her.

“That was beautiful,” she murmered softly, and he smiled as he ran his fingers through the hair that flowed down her back.

“I am to please,” he whispered.

“Oh you definitely _did_ please,” she laughed. “You can please without any effort.”

One eyebrow lifted in amusement. “I was so glad to escape the nonsense filtering through these halls,” he admitted.

The feast was in full swing along at the far end of the palace, with everybody intoxicated to ridiculous levels. By the time they had made their escape by sneaking out, two of the elvish guards were hanging from the rafters with one hand and battling each other with swords in their other hands.

Thranduil had declined to step in, commenting that if they were foolish enough to either take each other’s heads off or fall and break their necks, that was up to them. He refused to entangle himself in their immature drunken shenanigans, preferring to entangle himself in the arms and legs of his lover instead.

“It was beginning to become a little bit rowdy,” she said. She amused herself by playing with the ends of his hair. “I just love your hair.”

He frowned. “It is hair,” he reminded her.

“I know…but it is so soft, and silky…and it feels amazing…it tickles…” She broke off, laughing.

He pulled her up level with him. “I love it when you go down on me,” he whispered seductively, his mouth brushing her ear as he spoke. “Your hair tickles me _everywhere._ ”

She grinned, kissing his neck. “Yours tickles some amazing places too,” she replied. She stopped, freezing in his arms. “Can you smell that?”

He went still, sniffing.

“Yes,” he exclaimed, throwing the blankets aside and dragging her out of bed at speed. “Something is burning!”

Both of them turned to see smoke belching under the door.

“Where are the guards??” she cried, hurriedly pulling on her leggings and a tunic as he followed suit.

“I do not know,” he growled.

The thick smoke was rapidly filling the room.

“Do not open that door!” he shouted, as Kara crossed the floor towards it. “It will cause a vacuum effect. Come.”

She hurried back over to him, grabbing the hand he held out. He quickly led her through to the lounge area and released her as he shifted a large book case aside.

Her jaw dropped as a door presented itself.

“I have given this much thought,” he told her, grabbing her hand again as he opened it. “We will leave this way.”

She followed him, running to keep up with him as they fled their room. The corridor was pitch black, and he trailed one hand along the wall at his side to guide them. Kara blinked at the sudden bright light as they emerged in the corridor just along from where the feast was being held, the candles and oil lamps burning brightly mounted in the stone walls. Her head whipped around as she tried to get her bearings.

Thranduil strode over to the massive hall, still holding her hand. “This hall is on lockdown,” he snarled at the two guards posted outside. “Seal the doors.”

He swept away again as they hurriedly followed his command, and she hurried with him.

“This ends, and it ends now,” he growled, anger flooding through him. “Not only did someone try to end my life, but they tried to end yours also. I will _not_ stand for this.”

Doorways passed in a blur as they sped along, and she found herself a little dazed.

“Father! What is wrong?” Legolas cried in alarm, emerging from his chambers.

“I shall tell you,” Thranduil hissed, spinning round as he halted. “The rooms we have taken are now ablaze. _Someone_ who was in that meeting with us is our traitor. And that someone will meet his or her death before sunrise.”

Legolas swallowed nervously. “I think the correct term would be _his,_ ” he stuttered. “The only other female there was Tauriel…and she is here with me.” His cheeks burned scarlet.

Thranduil’s jaw clenched, but he said nothing about his son’s revelation. “That leaves me two options,” he said. “Taranath, or Galdir.”

Legolas’s shocked eyes met Kara’s briefly as his father turned with her, pulling her along with him as he marched off in fury. “I shall accompany you!” he called after them.

“No. Take Tauriel and the main guard. Deal with the fire,” he ordered over his shoulder.

They passed the room where training was carried out in bad weather, and he paused to lift a heavy sword. Kara met his eyes, fearful of what the outcome would be.

“My instinct tells me to lock you away somewhere, where you will be safe,” he said quietly. “But it also tells me to keep you with me.”

“I will stay with you,” she said immediately. “I will not be parted from you.”

“I do not know if I wish you to see what will happen,” he said.

“I am not leaving you,” she reiterated.

He nodded once. Gripping her hand tighter, he led her towards the room they had been in. A blanket had been pushed under the door, with flames licking up the heavy wood. A strong smell filled the air, which they both knew to be accelerant of some kind.

Kara’s inner radar caught a slight movement, and she gasped, whirling around and pulling him with her. A figure hurtled out of the shadows towards them.

Thranduil’s arm lifted in a heartbeat, his sword slicing cleanly across the throat of the assailant, arterial blood spurting in all directions. She jumped back in horror as the warm fluid gushed over her, her petrified gaze on the corpse that crumpled to the floor in front of her.

“Galdir,” she whispered. “Oh my God…Thranduil, it is Galdir!” She turned to him, her eyes huge as shock and fear raced through her. His face blurred before her eyes and darkness closed in.

*****

Thranduil cursed under his breath as he dropped the sword, sweeping Kara into his arms as she collapsed in front of him. His head lifted as Legolas came tearing along the hallway, skidding to a halt as he assessed the scene.

“Help me with her,” the King ordered, striding towards him. “She needs the healers, now.”

Legolas cast a final glance at the body on the floor, shaking his head in disgust, and led his father through the palace, yelling for the guards to unseal the hall and then clean up the mess his father had created.

“There should still be a few of the healers on duty,” he said over his shoulder as they hurried up the stone steps. “What happened? Is Kara injured?”

“No. I think she fainted,” Thranduil answered, elbowing the door open further as Legolas burst through it. He gently laid her on the bed, concern etched on his face.

“My Lord! Are you injured?” the shocked voice of one of the healers asked.

“No. Tend to Lady Kara,” he responded, not taking his gaze from her pale features. “She has had a shock, and appears to have fainted.”

“That is easily remedied,” the healer said, and approached the bed with a jar. Prising the lid off, he held it under her nose, and within a few seconds she spluttered and coughed, rolling over onto her side away from it.

“I said tend to her, not choke her,” Thranduil snapped, pushing him aside and rolling her back again.

“They are smelling salts, father,” Legolas supplied. “They are supposed to revive someone who is unconscious.”

“Who is dealing with the fire?” he demanded.

“Tauriel and two of the guards,” he answered. “They are inside the room working out towards the door. They entered via the passage you used.”

Thranduil fell silent, gently brushing the back of his hand down Kara’s cheek. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking to focus.

“What happened?” she whispered.

“You fainted, my love,” he told her. “How do you feel?”

She pushed herself into a sitting position, and he took her hand in his. “A little dizzy,” she admitted.

“That is perfectly normal, my Lady,” the healer said. “I shall prepare something for you to drink, and you will be feeling back to normal in no time.”

Her worried blue eyes held her lover’s.

“It is over,” he whispered.

“Galdir,” she said softly, and he nodded.

“Yes.”

She inhaled, closing her eyes as she grieved for someone who had been a close friend to her for hundreds of years, before turning against both her and his King.

Thranduil gently tipped her chin up, and she opened her eyes. “Do not live in the past,” he said quietly. “The past has gone. It cannot be brought back, or re-written.”

She nodded. “I know,” she said.

“I do not like to make things more tense than they are already, but there is still the problem of Theriion,” Legolas murmered.

His father straightened to his full height, reluctantly breaking his gaze with Kara’s. “Yes. And he too shall be dealt with. Have a patrol pick him up. He may acquaint himself with the dungeons for the rest of his miserable existence.”

“I will see to it,” his son replied with a nod, and left the room. The healer reappeared with a hot drink, handing it to his patient. Thranduil watched her like a hawk as she drank it, despite the foul taste.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he continued to hold her hand. Worry and concern clouded his eyes.

“I will be,” she assured him. “I just need to process what happened…I truly did not suspect Galdir had anything to do with this; nothing at all.”

“He showed no signs of being involved,” he agreed. “And he has been with me for hundreds of years. Never once did he indicate his true feelings.”

Kara shook her head slowly, trying to get her mind around what had happened.

“Leave us,” he ordered suddenly, speaking over his shoulder to the healer.

The man promptly left, closing the door behind him and giving them privacy.

Thranduil turned his attention back to his lover, lowering himself to sit beside her on the bed. Sad blue eyes met his and she felt herself crumble.

He saw it coming, and opened his arms, pulling her tightly against him as she started to cry. Warm hands gently rubbed her back as he held her against his shoulder, murmering soft words of comfort in her ear.

“I cannot believe Galdir could do something like this,” she sobbed. “I have known him for years, I have worked alongside him for years. I trusted him, I confided in him. How could he do this?” Her fists clutched the fabric of his robe.

“Some will do anything for wealth,” he replied quietly.

“Why are you not upset?” she asked, pulling back and wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. “Why are you not angry? Or something?”

“Because right now my love, you need me. You need me to support you and get you through this,” he answered. “You do not need an irate or emotional King charging around these halls going mad. I am not unaffected; I have thoughts and feelings on this unfortunate turn of events. I keep them hidden.”

She touched one hand gently to his cheek, a few tears still running down her own. “I do not wish for you to hide your feelings from me,” she whispered. “I wish for you to feel comfortable enough with me to show me what you are thinking.”

He gave her a small smile, and turned his head to kiss her palm. “I do, my darling,” he said. “And I choose wisely when I allow myself to show my feelings and thoughts. Like I said – you need support right now. You are my concern over and above everything else. You have lost a close friend, you witnessed his brutal death, and it has upset you considerably.”

“It has,” she admitted reluctantly. “It must seem stupid to you.”

“Not in the slightest,” he told her. “I have witnessed much treachery and betrayal over the centuries. I have been more exposed to it, perhaps, than you. Sometimes it does not come as quite the surprise one might think.”

She stared at him as he tenderly swept her tears away, seeing for the first time the wisdom and knowledge that lay in the depths of his ice blue eyes. Eyes that had seen birth, death, battles, victory, defeat. Happiness, sorrow, peace, unrest. Heartache and joy, betrayal and conflict.

And she knew as she felt herself drowning in the blue ice that he would never turn his back on her, never leave her to find her own way through the endless labyrinth that was life. He would guide her and walk shoulder to shoulder with her, and when she was unable to walk, he would carry her through.

“I love you so much,” she whispered.

He smiled. “As I love you so much more,” he replied. “You are not alone in this, my darling. Do not ever think that.”

She blinked in surprise, wondering briefly if he could read her deepest thoughts.

“I can read your eyes,” he said softly, in reply to her silent question. “Your emotions and your thoughts are as clear as crystal to me.”

She laughed nervously. “I did not think I was as transparent as that.”

“You are not. Remember…I have spent _decades_ silently watching you, watching how you react with people, how you cope with different situations. I know what makes you laugh, what makes you cry, and what makes you more ferocious than a volatile volcano,” he told her. “I know things that only someone deeply in love can know and understand.”

She absorbed his words, turning them over in her head as she picked at the front of his robe. “It is almost comical,” she murmered. “I was doing the same thing; watching, absorbing, paying attention. I saw things you probably never wished anyone else to see.”

“Such as?”

She shrugged. “An angry roll of your eyes, a frustrated little shake of your head, a hidden smile when something amused you,” she told him looking back up into his eyes. “You have a crease that comes down in between your eyebrows when you frown. Right here.” She gently touched a fingertip in between his eyebrows. “And you have a dimple in your left cheek…it only shows when you give that arrogant little smirk of yours.”

He laughed.

“And I see the love in your eyes when you look at Legolas,” she whispered. “Love that you perhaps cannot vocalise as freely as you would wish, but I see it is there.”

His laughter faded. “Yes,” he whispered. “Being a King means I am not free to show my emotions and my thoughts as openly as I would wish to. But it does not mean they are not present, and as deep and meaningful as everyone else’s. I hurt, too.”

“No more hurting,” she assured him, sliding from the bed and standing before him. “That is my focus; making you happy and carefree, for lack of a better word.” She rose onto her toes and pressed her lips against his. “And I need to bathe. I am covered in Galdir’s blood, and I feel rather nauseous.”

“Do you wish for one of the maids to assist you?” he asked, taking her hand and leading her over to the door.

“No, I certainly do not,” she laughed. “I am quite capable!” Her eyes met his, and she saw a sparkle there. “However…you may assist me if you wish.”

A confident grin lit up his features. “Oh, I most certainly wish,” he laughed. “Come, my lady…you are in dire need of your King’s undivided attention.”

They left the healing rooms and made their way back to the chambers they shared, knowing they would be safe as the danger was over.


	19. Chapter 19

** CHAPTER NINETEEN **

****

Kara narrowed her eyes, took aim, and threw the peach straight at Thranduil. He merely laughed, and stepped aside as it hurtled towards him. The projectile hit Legolas square in the face as he approached, splattering everywhere.

“Oh no! I am so sorry!” she laughed, mortified. “What were you doing sneaking up behind your father like that?!”

“Like it is my fault he is taller and you could not see me approaching,” the younger royal muttered, wiping the soft mush away with the sleeve of his tunic. “I do not get paid enough for this nonsense.”

Thranduil laughed heartily. “I have been saying for quite some time that you could do with more fruit in your diet,” he observed, earning himself a glare from his son.

“What are you doing, throwing fruit at each other anyway?” he demanded. “This is so sticky…I shall have to bathe.”

“Target practice,” Kara quipped, pulling her lips in innocently as the glare turned towards her.

“Yes, target practice,” Thranduil decided. “I am going to be training Kara in archery, and having a good aim is essential, as you well know.”

“Throwing peaches at people is neither considered nor accepted as target practice,” Legolas snapped. “Good grief…you two are like a pair of elflings, always up to some sort of mischief.”

“Speaking of mischief, what was Tauriel doing in your chambers?” his father asked, with his uncanny ability to steer the conversation to whichever subject he chose without a ripple.

Legolas turned red. “We were discussing strategy,” he replied.

One heavy eyebrow lifted. “Strategy? Strategy in what, artistic manoeuvres?”

The blush darkened.

“If you intend to marry her, then do so,” he said. “But do not create a life until you are wed…do you understand?”

Legolas’s eyebrows shot up. “You would give us your blessing?” he squeaked, momentarily forgetting the fragments of smashed peach that were still stuck in his hair.

Thranduil lifted one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. “I gave you life, my son. I also gave you the ability to live that life in whichever way brings you happiness,” he said. “If you wish to marry her, you have my blessing. But do not bring shame or disrepute to this kingdom.”

The younger blond’s shocked gaze met Kara’s. “I…I do not know what to say,” he stuttered.

Thranduil smirked knowingly. “I believe you have a question to ask Tauriel,” he said, turning away.

Legolas hesitated, before swiftly approaching his father and surprising him by hauling him into a bear hug.

His eyes met Kara’s over his son’s shoulder, and she smiled encouragingly.

“Thankyou,” Legolas said, a slight catch in his voice.

He fled.

Thranduil looked at his lover in confusion.

“Unguarded feelings and emotions,” she said softly. “They are not as bad as one might think.”

“Apparently so,” he admitted. “How long have you known of their relationship?”

“I have known for a long, long time they both have feelings for each other,” she replied. “But I did not know until last night that they were courting.”

“I have suspected for a while,” he said thoughtfully as he picked a piece of mushed peach from his hair and screwed his nose up in disgust. “I have seen looks pass between the two, the deliberate avoiding of one another in my presence.”

She smiled. “True love,” she murmered.

He lifted his eyes from the mush on his fingers and met hers in a heated look. “There are no words to describe it,” he said softly. He flicked the fruit to the ground and advanced on her.

She squealed as he swept her up into his arms bridal-style, planting a kiss on her mouth with a loud smack. “What has got into you?” she laughed.

“You,” he answered. “You have got under my skin. You have merged yourself into my bones. You have taken over my mind. You are in my blood.”

She inhaled through her nose, holding his deep stare. “Over two hundred years,” she said.

“The best things come to those who wait,” he said philosophically. “And my darling – you were worth the wait.” His lips met hers once more, turning quickly into a deep, passionate kiss that spoke a thousand words of commitment and love. Reluctantly breaking the kiss with a deep moan, he deposited her on a tree stump and turned his back, gesturing for her to climb on. “Perhaps one day you will learn to wear something on your feet,” he joked, as she slid forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hooked his elbows under her thighs and clasped his hands over his abdomen. “Although secretly, I rather think you enjoy this.”

“I do,” she admitted, placing a kiss on the soft skin of his neck as he began walking back through the forest. “It feels intimate, close. Nobody else can do this with me, only you.”

“And I would have it no other way,” he said over his shoulder. He stepped over a rabbit which had stopped in the middle of the worn path. “Whenever I am with you, I feel like the burdens of ruling a kingdom are lesser than when you are not around. I feel complete when we are together.”

Her eyes followed a deer as it bounded out of the undergrowth at speed, bounced onto the path in front of them and took off. “I feel like that also,” she murmered.

He glanced up briefly as a flock of birds took off from the treetops high above them. “And I feel surprisingly comfortable with it,” he said. “I never thought I would, but-“ His words were cut short and he grunted in pain as he lurched forwards, his arms quickly breaking his fall.

Kara immediately rolled sideways off his back, and screamed in horror as she saw an arrow protruding from his side. Guards crashed through the trees, having fallen back out of sight to allow them privacy while out together.

She gripped his shoulders and rolled him over onto his back. “Oh my God Thranduil!” she cried, inspecting the wound. Blood poured from the entry of the steel shaft. She tore her tunic up and off, rolling it into a bundle and pressing hard against him.

His blood soaked it almost instantly.

He gasped, his face ashen. “Let me up,” he wheezed.

“No, stay there,” she insisted. “Do not move. You may cause further damage if you do.”

His head fell back onto the ground as he growled in agony, her pressure against his wound increasing as she fought to contain the blood flow. “Theriion,” he panted.

Her eyes lifted sharply to his. “What?”

He dragged a broken breath in. “Theriion,” he rasped. “He is out there. You must return to the palace.”

She shook her head rapidly.

“Take half of the guards,” he coughed, wincing in pain. “Go back. It is not safe for you out here.”

“I am not leaving you!” she said angrily. Over her shoulder, she yelled for one of the guards to fetch the healers from the palace, which was just over a mile away. Turning back to her lover, she concentrated on keeping him calm.

Around them, the guards circled and spread out, alert and waiting for a chance to spot whoever had fired the arrow at their King.

“You must remove the arrow,” he wheezed.

She grit her teeth. “I do not have the powers to stop the bleeding if I do,” she whispered.

“I shall die if you do not,” he said, struggling with each word. “Take my dagger and open the wound.”

Knowing within herself that what he said was true, she slid his knife from the sheath and quickly tore through the fabric of his tunic. The sun burned her shoulders through a gap in the canopy, exposed by the light top she had decided on a whim to put on that morning under her tunic.

“Hurry, my love,” he whispered, his voice becoming weaker.

She took a deep breath and glanced at him, then opened his wound. Blood poured out and ran down his side onto the grass. The arrow head was deeply embedded, and she winced in sympathy as she pushed two fingers into his traumatised flesh.

He roared.

A deft movement of her fingers had her pulling the arrow free, and she dropped it at her side pressing firmly on his open wound. Closing her eyes, she chanted softly, no more than a murmer which could barely be heard over his cries of pain.

Her eyes flew open in surprise as she felt a familiar heat collect in her palms, but she continued. Knowing she shouldn’t have any healing powers after yielding them years ago to save his life, the thought crossed her mind that maybe she was still able to heal _him_.

The minutes passed.

His blood flow slowed, his moans quietened, and his body trembled less violently. The heat in her hands increased as she concentrated, and before long his breathing was almost back to normal.

“Your gift lives,” he whispered.

“So do you,” she said softly. She slowly eased off, allowing him room to breathe.

His eyes shifted and she gasped in fright as he shot up into a sitting position, throwing her roughly to one side. His fist closed around the arrow she had thrown to the ground, and she turned her head to see him plunge it into the throat of Theriion, who had appeared silently and unseen behind her.

Blood spurted from his neck as he screamed and clutched at it, dropping to his knees and losing his grip on his sword. Thranduil booted him in the chest and sent him toppling over onto his side, where he writhed and gasped as his blood soaked the ground beneath him.

Struggling to roll over, Thranduil grabbed Kara and pushed her away, crawling on his hands and knees after her. He collapsed with a cry, and she dragged his upper body across her thighs.

“Do not give up on me,” she urged him.

“I shall not,” he gasped. “I will survive until the healers get here, I promise.” His eyes closed, and he leaned his head back against her stomach.

*****

Kara’s eyes burned with fatigue and from crying as she wiped Thranduil’s face and neck with a cloth soaked in cool water. Night had fallen over the kingdom, but her despair hadn’t fallen. Upon their return, the healers had crowded around their King, taking over from what she had been able to do and binding their powers in an attempt to preserve his life.

Legolas had remained with his father while they worked, but Tauriel had made her leave. Together they had paced the hallways, with Kara crying and her friend trying to console her, despite her own fears.

After what had seemed like an eternity, the healers managed to stop the bleeding and were happy that their patient would live. She had immediately burst into tears again; both relief and grief flooding through her simultaneously.

She had prised herself from Tauriel’s concerned embrace and fled to his side, and had been there ever since. Hours had passed, and she remained sitting on the edge of the bed.

Thranduil had remained unconscious.

Continuing to wipe his face and neck, she was unaware that her eyes had started to close and her head was lowering.

“You should sleep, my darling,” a hoarse voice whispered.

She blinked hard, her head lifting sharply. “You are awake,” she gasped, dropping the cloth. “Oh my God Thranduil…” Tears started to fall.

He slowly lifted one hand and touched it to her cheek. “Come lie beside me,” he said in a pleading whisper. “I need you.”

She crawled over his legs and sprawled alongside him, wrapping her arm across his chest and sniffing as she tried to stem her tears.

He wrapped one arm around he shoulders, and kissed her forehead. “Relax, baby,” he said softly. “I am going to be alright. I give you my word.”

Her body trembled as she tightened her hold on him. “I thought you were going to die,” she sniffled. “I really thought I was going to lose you.”

“I have no intention of leaving you,” he replied, his voice strained and tired. “I will always be at your side. It would take more than an arrow from an orc-spawn to kill me.”

She buried her face in his shoulder, so grateful that he was going to be alright. “I cannot tell you how worried I was,” she whispered.

“I know my love, I know,” he said. His hand rubbed her arm comfortingly. “The one good thing about all this is Theriion is dead. You do not have to live in fear of him any longer.”

“You were injured because of me,” she said, lifting her head to look at him. Tears still trickled down her face. “You almost died because of me.”

“And I would gladly die for you,” he replied.

She lifted her head and gazed at him. His eyes were closed, his breathing steady as his chest rose and fell with each breath. She took a deep breath herself to steady her ragged emotions, placed a gentle kiss on the warm flesh and settled back down with him, closing her eyes.

*****

Kara awoke to soft, gentle kisses on her neck, and sighed softly as she became aware of her surroundings. Opening her eyes, she saw Thranduil leaning over her, a loving smile on his face.

She returned his smile with one of her own. “Good morning,” she whispered. “How are you feeling?”

He grasped her hips and rolled over, placing her astride him. “Much better now,” he replied, his smile widening.

Her eyes widened at the prominent bulge nudging against her. “You cannot!” she gasped. “You have an injury, remember??”

He smirked as he trailed his hands up her sides, slowly rubbing his thumbs over her nipples on the way. “There is nothing wrong down there,” he told her. “In fact, I think we should just make sure…”

Her insides clenched as he pulled her down to kiss her, his mouth soft and warm against hers. She murmered in pleasure as his tongue explored her mouth, his hands caressing her body and removing her clothing which she had fallen asleep in the night before.

“It certainly does not feel like there is anything wrong,” she whispered, gasping as his hands kneaded both breasts.

“Everything is in working order, I assure you,” he answered, and kissed his way down her neck. “Oh Kara…I need you…give yourself to me…”

Seduced by the husky tone in his voice, she allowed him to guide her hips into position, inhaling deeply as he slowly pushed inside, her body enclosing around him in a strong, welcoming grip.

“You feel so good baby…so warm,” he whispered, pulling back and gazing into her eyes. His hips lifted as he thrust higher, flexing inside her.

She tightened her knees, her hands braced on his shoulders as she lifted her upper body slightly. Her hips rotated as she lifted and lowered herself in an increasing rhythm, making him groan and close his eyes. She moved her hands to either side of his neck, her thumbs caressing the underside of his jaw. Soft kisses created paths over his chest, and his hands slid around to her back to tug her closer.

“Kiss me, woman,” he growled, staring deep into her eyes.

She grinned, lowering her mouth to his and hungrily accepting the intrusion of his tongue. Her body moved in perfect synchronisation with his as they both took and gave pleasure in an intimate dance older than the heavens. The room was silent except for gentle murmers, soft gasps, and cries of passion as they reached euphoria together.

For a long time afterwards, Kara lay sprawled across Thranduil’s chest; eyes closed in contentment, her body completely relaxed. He lay under her with one arm supporting his head, the other around her shoulders. Neither of them spoke; there was no need. Sheer peace filled the room, drawing the two lovers into a place of serenity and comfort.

Eventually he broke the silence.

“I have a question for you,” he said quietly.

She stirred in his hold, having been so close to sleep, she could almost reach out and touch it. “Mmm? What do you need, my love?” she murmered, lifting her head to look at him.

Ice blue eyes held hers, and a few moments of silence passed.

“For you to be my wife,” he said. “Marry me, Kara.”

She went as still as a statue in shock, not breathing, not blinking.

The seconds ticked past.

She finally gasped air in, her body telling her that she had stopped breathing. “Are you serious?” she whispered.

“Never more than I am now,” he said. “I love you, my darling. I want you to be my wife.”

“I…I…Thranduil, I do not know what to say,” she gasped, caught completely off-guard by his question.

“Do you not love me enough?” he wanted to know, a look of worry crossing over his eyes.

“Oh my God, that is not…no…I love you much more than I could ever tell you,” she told him. “I just think that perhaps I am not worthy of being your wife.” She trailed off to a whisper, her eyes burning with unshed tears.

He shifted his arm from behind his head and grasped her chin between his forefinger and thumb, lifting her head as she had lowered it. “Do not _ever_ think that,” he said. “And I mean _ever._ You are a more honourable person than I could ever be; all I can hope is that I learn some things from you in the years to come. Do not let anyone make you think you are not worthy to be my Queen. If anything, I am not worthy to be your husband, but I give you my promise that I will do everything in my power to try to be worthy.”

A tear escaped as she blinked. “Thranduil, you do not have to do anything,” she said softly. “I love you for who you are, for the heart that beats within you. In a perfect world, I would do anything to be your wife, but we do not live in a perfect world.”

“We can make our own perfect world,” he told her.

Her blue eyes gazed into his, and he could see the fear that lived in the depths.

“I have brought trouble to this realm, all this nonsense with Theriion,” she said, her voice so soft, he barely heard her.

But he did hear her, and he gave her a gentle smile. “You have not,” he said.

“But you told Legolas about bringing shame-“

“Disregard what I told Legolas,” he interrupted. “He is young, naïve, and as yet does not rule this kingdom. I do. And I have known of the child that you carry for some time.”

Her eyes widened in shock. “What?!”

His smile widened. “You did not know?”

She spluttered. “No, I did not!” she gasped. “When…how…”

He laughed. “Oh, my darling…I would guess you conceived no more than two weeks ago. I am pretty sure I can recall the evening, for what that fact is worth.”

Her cheeks turned pink, and he thought she looked adorable.

“Is that why-“

“No,” he said immediately. “I wish to marry you because I love you beyond anything I could ever describe. I want to spend eternity at your side, and live every moment with you. I want to make more baby elves with you, and experience every joy of parenthood with you. Marry me, Kara…say you will be my wife. I love you with all my heart and soul.”

Her tears overflowed and poured down her cheeks. “Yes,” she gasped breathlessly. “Yes! I love you so much Thranduil, I love you more than anything else in this world.”

He brushed his mouth over hers, his warm skin passing heat into hers. “I will love you for all eternity and beyond, my Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Thranduil and Kara have their happy ending, with a wedding an a baby elf to look forward to.
> 
> Thankyou to everyone who has followed their journey, both to those who took the time to comment and to those who are my silent readers. Like everyone else, I live a very busy, hectic life, and writing Thranduil keeps me grounded and helps me stay in touch with my inner imagination.
> 
> On a note of imagination, I would like to take this opportunity to point out one or two things.
> 
> Firstly, Thranduil as we all know, is Tolkien's creation, as is Legolas, Tauriel, and various other characters I work with. The rest are solely from my own mind, created the way I want them to be. I base Tolkien's characters loosely on what he created, winding my own mix of details in along the way. My own characters I allow to run wild, and as I write them, I let them take me in whichever direction suits my storyline.
> 
> Secondly, my work is my creative mind let loose, and I merely follow it. A few comments have questioned my style with this story and maybe not criticised it, but voiced a preferrance to see the story taking a different route. I write what I feel, and as DeputyMom62 pointed out, how my vision unfolds. While I welcome comments and do my best to reply to them, I will always stay true to what is in my heart as I begin to plan out my work. That said, ideas and suggestions are welcome, I take everything on board but at the end of it, what I write is how I want my story to pan out. 
> 
> I'm currently working on story #8, but it will be a short break before I start to post it. I hope you will join me on another Thranduil tale x


End file.
